Kyoko's Fear: My co-star is scary
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: Ren recieves a call from Kyoko late at night, she is scared and crying without a second thought Ren jumps into his car and races to her rescue, But what awaits him at LME? Rated M for some bad langauge and violent threats Will continue if people like it :)
1. Race against time

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**I was washing up and suddenly this**

**story literally popped into my head :D**

**if people like it I may continue it**

**if not it will just stay a short fun flick.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"**Tsuruga-san, I'm scared!"**

That's all it took. Ren was dashing out of his apartment and down to his car, his heart was racing, the love of his life was crying on the other end of the phone like she was about to break apart.

"It's OK, Kyoko-san. Just tell me where you are. I'm on my way." he cared about nothing, not even bothering to wait for the lift, he took flights of stairs in 2 long strides as he raced down to the underground parking lot.

"I'm at LME floor 2 of the parking lot." she choked out. He could hear her tears.

_If she's at LME what could be wrong?_

"Tell me what happened Kyoko-san." he was in his car, heart racing. He had hardly buckled his seat belt, before he was reversing out and speeding out of the parking lot at full speed.

"Well I got a new role today, it's a really big thing. Basically its going to be like my début." she choked out.

_Well that's a good thing._

Ren thought as he listened for the rest of the story. There had to be more.

"I've got the lead in a new movie! I was so excited Ren-san!"

_God she must be scared if she is calling me by my name._

Ren sped up.

"But then President Lory said he would introduce me to my co-star, Oh Ren-san he is so scary!"

Ren's heart leapt.

_**He is so scary! I will bloody kill him, what the hell has he done to her to make her cry like this?**_

"It's OK, Kyoko-san, I will be there soon what did he do to you?" he was fighting to control the anger in his voice, he didn't want to scare her more.

"He just keeps staring at me with his big eyes and then just after Lory left, he licked me."

_**HE LICKED HER!**_

That was it for Ren, he was going to kill the bastard that had scared his most precious Kyoko so much. He was going to be dead before the morning came.

"It's OK Kyoko-san, I'm nearly there. Where is he now?" he could hear her sobbing lessening,

"He's lying down." she whispered.

_**WHAT THE HELL WAS HE TRYING TO MAKE HER DO THAT BASTARD!**_

Ren was less than two minutes away now.

"OK Kyoko-san, where are you? Are you safe?" he needed to get to her.

"I'm hiding behind one of the cars, I think I'm safe for now." she muttered. She didn't seem to be crying any more but her fear still resonated in her voice.

Ren spun the wheel and sped into the underground car park, not even stopping to talk to the guard on duty. Luckily the barrier was up.

_**WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE MEAN SHE'S SAFE FOR NOW? THAT BASTARD, I'M GOING TO DISEMBOWEL HIM!**_

"I'm here Kyoko-san."

He spun his car onto the second floor of the car park. Without even turning off the engine, he jumped out and raced between the cars. Kyoko saw him, stood up and simply ran. Jumping into his arms, she again burst into tears sobbing uncontrollably.

"Why didn't you run away, Kyoko-san?" he asked while hugging the crying woman tightly.

She spoke between sobs,

"Beca...us...e p...r..e..s...ident t..t...t..ol..d m..e I h...a...d t..oo ge..t .t...o kn..ow h..im be..tt..er."

her sobbing and the words she told him made him lose his calm completely.

_**THAT BASTARD LORY! HOW COULD HE LEAVE HER WITH ANOTHER BASTARD WHEN SHE IS THIS SCARED? I'M GOING TO KILL THEM BOTH!**_

"Where is he, Kyoko-san?" he asked quietly, his rage showing in every inch of his body. She pointed towards a blue van parked 4 cars down from where she had been hiding.

"He's over there." Ren tried to walk forwards, but Kyoko was still gripping him tightly, trembling with fear. Picking her up in a princess hold, she never even flinched, just kept her head on his chest while holding him tight crying. He walked slowly over to the blue van, looking down between the blue car and the red van he saw his target.

Kyoko cowered closer to his chest, terrified, as suddenly Ren began to shake.

"Kyoko-san, is this your new co-star?" all she could do was nod.

It was too much for Ren. He burst out laughing. All that tension, all that fear, the girl he loves happily in his arms, not flinching away from him all for this:

"Kyoko, that's a dog."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**He-He so did I surprise you XD**

**I do have some very good idea's for this story**

**but I want you to let me know if you think it**

**seems like what you would like to read :)**

**will this dog finally be able to bring Ren and Kyoko together?**

**What challenges and fun will they face along the way?**

**Well let me know what you think :)**


	2. Sudden stop

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well it seems a few people do like the idea of this story**

**so lets try a chapter two**

**Crazygeekweirdo: well done for figuring it out :P I was considering putting kissed but decided on licked hehe**

**silentukefuu: I only put it under that for the first chapter, my little joke as so to speak**

**it has now been changed to humour and if people continue to enjoy the story it will move too romance instead of friendship, and Ren was comforting Kyoko before he was laughing at her so I do think it does fit in respects XD**

**Daredevil Girl: hehe it';s not scooby Doo though that would be good :D**

**its actually going to be a variation of a lot of doggie films I've watched over the years but you will see when we get to that point :P**

**and thank you too:**

**Deea93**

**Otaku12367**

**and the Guest who also reveiwed**

**this chapter is for you**

**Enjoy.**

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

It was too much for Ren. He burst out laughing. All that tension, all that fear, the girl he loves happily in his arms, not flinching away from him all for this:

"Kyoko, that's a dog." He was still laughing as the large hound looked up at him with large eyes and even in her fear, Kyoko blushed slightly, still clinging tightly to him.

"How can that thing be called a dog, its so big!" Kyoko sobbed as Ren took a better look at the dog before him.

_Yes it's a large dog, I will admit, but at the end of the day it is still just a dog and a very nice one by the looks of it._

Ren started to make his way closer to the dog since he liked dogs and this one had friendly eyes. His long tail wagged lazily as he looked up at Ren and the scared girl in his arms.

"NO, NO don't take me any closer" Kyoko jumped from Ren's arms, hiding behind him she clung to his shirt with a fierce grip.

"Kyoko-san I don't think he will hurt you, why are you afraid?" she looked past Ren slightly at the dog and hid her face in his back again.

_To be honest, I quite like scared Kyoko. She's not so scared of being close to me, but I wish I could help her all the same._

"When I was younger there was a dog by where I lived. He used to chase me, I've been really scared of big dogs since. I don't mind small dogs, you know, the miniature ones but bigger than that they are just too big." Ren sighed. He supposed if she had a bad experience, it was to be expected for her to be afraid. He just had to show her otherwise.

"OK, Kyoko-san do you know his name?" he asked quietly as he took one of her hands, unlaced it from his shirt and held it comfortingly.

"Kuma." she whispered nervously. The large dog's ears twitched and his tail thumped the ground a little quicker.

_Kuma, so your name suits you. You look as big as a bear but I don't think you're as fierce._

The dog was a large breed. He had seen them during his life in America, he knew Kuma was an Irish wolfhound. One of the largest breed of dogs in the world, and such a handsome fellow. He was a deep grey colour and rough coated with a very muscular, strong though gracefully built frame, a real beauty.

"Come here, Kuma." Ren stated, as Kyoko yelped and dug her nails into his hand. She was grasping him so tight as the large dog stood and slowly approached w head lowered a sign he was happy to let Ren be the dominant male.

_God he is big! Ren thought as the dog stood before him. He easily reached below his hips which meant,_

He looked back at Kyoko. The dog was easily up to just above her waist.

_If i was so small he would be kind of scary, I suppose._

"OK Kyoko-san, when is someone coming to pick Kuma up?" he could feel her shivering at the dogs closeness as he gently patted the large friends head, he really did love dogs.

"Thats the problem, Ren-san. Kuma is supposed to be living with me from today onwards. President Lory even set me up to stay in the LME apartments, but I just can't do it." she stressed the last words. He sighed inwardly. She was petrified, he could see that in every ounce of her being.

"OK Kyoko-san, we will get this sorted."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ren looked down at Kuma, who looked up at him with soft eyes and a wagging tail as he tried yet again.

"Come on Kyoko-san, I'm right here, I will not let anything happen to you. Just come and sit with me for a little while." he was staring at his locked guest room door. It was 9:45 and he was secretly ecstatic at the arrangements that had been made. He had spoilt the presidents plans, at least he hoped.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Flash back.**

"Hello Ren, what's got you calling me tonight. I thought you had the night off?" Ren tried to control his temper. Kyoko was sitting huddled in his car while he stood a few meters away, Kuma lying at his feet.

"**Boss why on earth did you leave Kyoko-san at LME with a large Irish wolfhound when she was obviously petrified?" **he didn't shou,t but his voice was very strong and commanding. He was pleased he didn't shout.

_Hehehehehe so she did call him, this is perfect. I wonder if she called him first or if the others didn't answer their phones like I ordered._

he was very pleased with himself. Sebastian, who was watching the expressions of his boss, just shook his head as Lory had Ren were on speaker.

"Well Ren, she did accept the job, knowing full well that it involved a dog as a co-star and when I left her she seemed fine. What are you so worried about? I sorted her out an apartment and everything. I'm sure by tomorrow morning they will be the best of friends, she's probably there now." Ren sighed.

_**Who is he trying to kid? He knows very well she's not there!**_

"**Boss, your so called 'best friends' are currently with me exactly where you left them. Kyoko-san called me in tears telling me she was scared so I rushed over here to find it is a silly stunt you have pulled! There is no way she will even get within 10ft of this dog, never mind live with him. What on earth are you going to do about it?" **Ren was getting angry now, guessing this was another of the presidents crazy ideas.

"Well Ren, until the filming ends, Kuma stays with Mogami-san. There is nowhere for him to go. He's a good dog, a very good dog, fully house trained and everything. She will have to get used to him for her new role, so just let her get on with it. Take her to the apartment and leave her there with Kuma to work it out."

_Hehehehehe, there is no way he will leave that girl if she is upset. This is brilliant hehehehehe_

"**BOSS, UNLIKE YOU I HAVE A HEART. I WILL NOT LEAVE A CRYING WOMAN ALONE TO 'WORK THINGS OUT' WHEN SHE IS OBVIOUSLY TERRIFIED!" **that was it, Ren snapped. He couldn't believe Lory was so cruel as to ignore Kyoko's feelings on this.

"Well then Ren, as you are the one with the heart in this problem, I suggest you fix it. Get Mogami-san ready for her role in three week. Get her used to Kuma in any way you see fit. If she is too scared to be around the dog alone, she had better go and live with you as she can certainly not have him in her small boarding room at a restaurant. Good evening." Lory hung up. His last speech he had put on a very huffy, upset tone but as soon as he hung up he was laughing till tears spilt down his cheeks.

Sebastian poured him a cup of tea and also offered some to Lory's companion who was also laughing now that the call had ended.

"This could honestly work! ***squeee*** God, I'm so excited!" Yashiro cried as he and Lory drank tea together.

"Well what's better for that fairy tale obsessed princess than a knight in a silver sports car coming to her rescue?" Lory winked and they both laughed again.

**End flash back**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Please Kyoko-san say something." Ren was beginning to worry as Kyoko had been sobbing violently, but now there was no sound in the room at all. No matter what he did or said, she did not answer his calls.

_Had she fallen asleep?_

He had gone to call to get some dinner delivered for them both, but when Kuma started scratching at the carpet before the door, Ren went to action.

"Watch out!" he cried at the dog, kicking the lock through on the door. With one hit Kuma was in the room before him running to the collapsed figure on the floor, he started licking her hands.

"**KYOKO!"** Ren cried running over to her and picking her up off of the floor to lay her on the bed. She was still breathing, just passed out.

"Well Kuma, looks like a lads night in for us." he quipt, as he tucked Kyoko into bed and walked slowly with his new friend back to the lounge. Kuma sighed, as if in agreement, taking one look back at the women in bed before he turned the corner.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**He-He oh dear has Ren stopped Lory's**

**plans or is this only the beginning?**

**What's Kyoko going to do about her fear**

**and will Ren be able to over come it?**

**In loving memory of my friends own Irish wolfhound**

**Bear such wonderful friendly dogs**

**loyal to the max**

**just a sad thing they don't live as long as we do 3**

**Well let me know what you think :)**

**Comments and reviews please**


	3. Into the night

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Crazygeekweirdo: I absolutely loved your review it had me giggling to myself for ages XD**

_... If i had Lory as my boss, i would be very paranoid... Great chapter ! I wish i could hear the dogs thougts though. It would properly be something like " Oh what a nice human! As soon as she met me, she wanted to play hide and seek :3 !... She's noisy though..." That would be fun XD ! I'm also a big-dog lover ! ( The bigger the better :) ) I like the story :3 !... But i get the feeling your not human... No human could write this much fanfic O.o ! So tell me the truth... Are you a computer, that after many years of constantly being on standby, decided to get a hobby?... I think i ate too much sugar..._

**to answer your question I think I'm human thought I have a very very very over active imagination and mind for stories, I can happily keep track of up to 12-15 stories at a time without problem when reading and I've never really tried when writing stories**

**but I constantly have stories running through my head so sometime just writing them down helps clear my thought stream a little before I get completely wrapped in the plot XD and it gets expanded to epic proportions**

**this chapter is for you**

**Enjoy.**

**P.S FOR THIS CHAPTER I WILL BE ADDING KUMA'S THOUGHT'S SEE IF YOU LIKE IT**

**KUMA = **_**italic underlined.**_

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ren woke to a scream. He was up and out of bed before he could even think, running to his guest room and Kyoko,

"**Kyoko, Kyoko what's wrong?"** he shouted running into the room and switching on the light. He saw what her problem was immediately. There on the bed stretched out right next to her was Kuma. Kyoko was backed up against the headboard and shivering uncontrollably as Kuma looked at her then at Ren.

_She looked so lonely all by herself._

"Kyoko-san." he walked over to her on the bed. Sitting before her he turned her face to him yet her eyes were fixed on Kuma.

"Kyoko-san look at me." he held her head towards him but in her fear her eyes were not budging.

"**KYOKO!" **Her eyes snapped to his as he shouted her name. In seconds her arms were around his neck as she began to cry.

_She's upset again should I kiss her better?_

Ren held her tight as she sobbed on his shoulder. Kuma shifted to his stomach and moved as if to rise but Ren placed a comforting hand on his back. Kuma obeyed the unspoken order and stayed.

"Kyoko, Kuma is not going to hurt you, if anything he was worried about you. When you passed out earlier it was Kuma that alerted me. He is a very good boy." he patted Kuma's back as he spoke the words and Kuma's tail wagged happily.

"I'm sorry Ren I just can't. Not yet, he's just so big." her hands were gripping his bare shoulders.

_God she really is scared. _

he thought looking down at his topless chest.

_she hasn't even flinched and I'm basically naked._

He hadn't thought of this until now but here he was, Kyoko in his arms just wearing some loose fitting pyjama trousers,

_OH god I should not have thought about that down boy, down...stay stay_

and this time it wasn't the dog he was scolding.

"Can you take him out and I will lock the door Ren-san. I just can't do this just yet." Ren felt his heart clench. She was really shaking, she was purely scared.

"I will take you to my room Kyoko-san. When you collapsed I had to break the lock which is how Kuma was able to push your door open so easily." he said slowly.

_Hmm she seems better now with the big one, mmmm this bed is comfy._

She never spoke so he carefully lifted them both off of the bed and carried her to his own bedroom. Kuma lay down to continue his sleep.

"OK Kyoko-san," he said as he tucked her into bed, "I will be in the guest room with Kuma. I will pull the door so he cant open it, OK?" she looked tiny in the giant bed alone. He just wanted to wrap her in his arms and hold her, but he wasn't Cain now. he had no excuse to do that. He turned to leave as the small hand grasped his wrist.

"Don't leave me Ren-san." her eyes, her voice, her entire body pleaded with him as she held on with the little strength she had.

"Do you want me to stay with you until you fall asleep?" he asked as he looked down at her.

_Down boy! She is not in any position to be thinking like that. She is scared. Think different thoughts Lory in a bikini...arg now I feel the need to wash my inner eye out with soap._

but it did the trick, Kyoko was shaking her head as she looked up at Ren.

"Don't leave me. Stay with me tonight." she moved over in the bed slightly.

_For heavens sake Yashiro in a bikini, Kijima in a bikini hang in there bo,y just keep those terrible pictures there._

"OK, Kyoko-san I will stay with you tonight." he said sitting on the edge of the bed. Lying down on top of the covers, she looked at him.

"Don't you think you would be better under the covers?" she asked

_God are you just trying to tempt me ARGHHHHH._

"OK, let me just shut the door first." he closed the door, making sure the latch had caught in place. He didn't lock it though just in case he needed to make a quick escape.

_Yeah just in case I need to escape from scaring the poor girl to death. I think I would rather take my chances with Kuma._

but how could he leave her now. She was so scared. Remembering his own words to Lory:

"**BOSS UNLIKE YOU, I HAVE A HEART. I WILL NOT LEAVE A CRYING WOMAN ALONE TO 'WORK THINGS OUT' WHEN SHE IS OBVIOUSLY TERRIFIED!"**

Stealing all his self control, he walked over and climbed into bed with her. But still she surprised him even more when she snuggled into his chest, her small frame still shaking as she whispered,

"My turn to use you as a teddy bear Nii-san." she put her arm over his waist and snuggled in close.

_Lory in a bikini, Lory in a bikini_

Ren recited over and over again as he snaked his arm over her to hold her gently.

_What did she mean by him using her as a teddy bear? I will have to ask her about that._

he thought as he listened to her breathing get shallower and her trembling stopped entirely.

_God I love this girl_

He stroked some loose strands of hair from her face as he watched her sleeping. She was his goddess. He would worship her always, he just wished she could see it too. A few hours later the door handle was pushed down and the door pushed open slowly. The slinking, silent figure edged towards the bed. Seeing the two prone figures he sighed. Stepping onto the bed, he stood above them. the Alphas were asleep together and as their Omega he would sleep there too.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ren felt warmer than he ever had before. Opening his eyes slowly he looked down at the small figure in his arms and smiled.

_God she's beautiful_

He kissed her lightly on the head. She stirred slightly but didn't wake. A large head rested on his arm and looked at him with sorrowful eyes,

"How did you get in here Kuma?" he asked patting the big head gently as he shifted back towards him a little.

"Up Kuma, I need to use the bathroom and I'm sure you do too." Kuma leapt lightly off the bed from his laying position. Ren was impressed. So agile for such a large dog.

He slowly untangled himself from Kyoko. Rven though he would have loved to stay there all day he knew he needed to take Kuma out and he too needed to relieve himself.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko woke up. She was alone, in a large bed fully-clothed.

_Where am I?_

It took her a few moments to realise just where she was. Images of the night before flashed into her head: the large dog, Ren-san,

_OH god did I really beg him to stay with me? Did I really tell him I was going to use him as a teddy bear!_

She felt like beating herself up, but putting on her bravest face she first went and had a wash before opening the door and walking to the living room. Ren was nowhere to be seen and neither was Kuma she was glad to say. Walking into the kitchen, she saw a note on the side addressed to her. She read it and a small smile spread over her face,

Me and Kuma have gone to get some breakfast and have a run.

Take a shower and use the clothes I've left out for you.

I've arranged for your own clothes to be brought over from the LME apartments

so you don't need to worry, we will work out how to

work you with Kuma together.

He really is a good dog.

Ren

(he had even done a little doodle she guessed was supposed to be Kuma)

She walked back to the bedroom and saw the clothes laid out on the dresser. She was thankful for him letting her use his shower. After crying so much the night before her head felt fuzzy and she hoped the water would wake her up.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ren entered the apartment with Kuma who was panting after a good run together. He had really enjoyed the run to the local supermarket with Kuma. It was almost like having a training partner, the dog's easy lope fit his stride perfectly as they ran the five blocks to the store and back.

"Let's get you sorted first, hey lad?" he asked, patting the big dog's head

_We got food I'm hungry._

Ren smiled at the dog's face, he always looked like he was smiling. He got the dog two mixing bowls from the kitchen, one for water and one for food. He filled the second bowl with the dried dog food he had bought from the store, measuring out the amount with cups as the bag said ,before putting them down on a towel in the far corner of the room furthest away from the kitchen and table.

"Good boy." he said patting the dog as he began to eat his well deserved breakfast.

_YUM YUM_

He heard the bedroom door open and walked back to the hallway to see Kyoko standing there, shivering by his bedroom door.

_She's ready to bolt like a frightened rabbit_

he thought calmly as he walked towards her, a gentle smile on his face,

"Morning Kyoko-san. How are you feeling?" he asked gently as she looked at him with fear-filled eyes.

_Don't look at me like that, it makes me want to hold you!_

He pleaded with her in his head as she looked down nervous now,

"I'm sorry about last night Tsuruga-san. I had no right to call you and then I even made you sleep in the same bed with me, I'm such a bad person." the little dark swirls of her depression whirled around her as she looked at the floor.

"Tell you what, Kyoko-san? I will forget everything you just said and ignore the fact you seem to think this is all your fault when it truly isn't if you come cook me some breakfast." he said with a full smile as she lifted her head suddenly.

_God, she looks so cute in those clothes._

he realised suddenly looking at her in one of his old hoodies and a pair of his work out shorts that came down below her Knees. He needed to keep talking before somebody woke up he realised. Saying the first thing that came to his head he blurted out

"And I want you to start calling me Ren-san. We are friends, Kyoko-san and I would do again what I did last night, 100 times or more for you that's what friends do. As your senpai you can stay here with me as long as you need to get used to Kuma slowly and until you do I will help look after his care." she looked gob smacked as he said all of this

"OH Tsuruga-san, I couldn't possibly!" she started but Ren cut in,

"You couldn't possibly what Kyoko-san, call me by my name? Stay here? Or let me help look after Kuma?" he stated them all as facts as he watched her changing expressions with delight.

"All of them." she blurted out when he stopped he sighed audibly.

_Oh no, he gave me an NG_

she thought as she watched him closely. Was he angry? Would he shout at her?

"Kyoko-san, people who have shared a bed together even if it was just as a _'teddy bear_' are classed as close friends and as your close friend I want to call you Kyoko-san and so far you have not objected so I would be happy if you called me Ren-san. Please Kyoko-san, it would mean a lot to me." he looked at her using the puppy dog eyes he had used as Cain. He knew she could never resist him when he used those eyes.

_Oh God, not the puppy dog eyes_

her head screeched as she looked upon the basket of puppies that was Ren.

"OK Ts...Ren-san, I suppose you are right. We are friends and I don't mind you calling me Kyoko-san, I rather like it." she said the last part quietly but he heard it and smiled.

"And as for the living here and helping with Kuma isn't that my job as your senpai?" he hated himself for using those words. He didn't want to be her senpa,i he wanted to be everything but her senpai but he knew she would refuse if he asked her like this.

"And anyway, I really do love dogs. You should have seen us running this morning, Kyoko-san. He was the perfect running partner …." he continued on as she half listened but really enjoyed watching the light in his eyes as he talked about running with Kuma.

_I suppose he's right, I do need help with Kuma and he looks so happy now_

"OK, Ren-senpai. If you really don't mind, me and Kuma will stay with you at least until I can handle him on my own."

_If I ever can._

she thought instantly.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**He-He sneaky Ren he now has a way to keep Kyoko with him again?**

**Will Kyoko be able to overcome her fear?**

**Do you like having Kuma's thoughts in there too?**

**Well let me know what you think :)**

**Comments and reviews please**


	4. To work

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**I'm really glad you're all enjoying this and yes adding Kuma in does give it**

**a little lift :)**

**Enjoy.**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"OK, Ren-senpai. If you really don't mind, me and Kuma will stay with you, at least until I can handle him on my own."

_If I ever can._

she thought instantly.

_Well, I don't mind if it takes a while, the longer she is here the better in my opinion._

"OK, Kyoko-san your training starts here. Kuma is on the other side of the room so we are going to go into the kitchen, cook breakfast together and then eat. I promise you Kuma will not move while we do." she looked scared stiff at even the thought of entering the same room as the dog and she started to shiver as Ren took her hand.

"Kyoko, I'm going to be right here beside you. Take a deep breath and just hold my hand." he led her slowly down the hallway and into the living room. Kuma had finished eating, but had stayed were Ren had left him.

"Kuma, down" he commanded as the large dog obeyed without hesitation

_ahhhhhh that was good now for a nap_

Kyoko was hardly breathing as she grabbed the back of Ren's shirt and they got into the kitchen.

"Well done, Kyoko-san! See that wasn't so bad, was it?" he asked her. As she shook her head slightly, Ren turned to grab the shopping bag he had dropped on the side.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Kyoko screamed as she grabbed him around the waist and held him tight.

"Kyoko, I wasn't going anywhere I was just getting the bag." He looked down at her as she released him shyly and took a step back. Still holding onto his shirt with one hand, she followed him around the kitchen like a little duckling as he got out pots and pans and anything else she said she needed.

"Can you stand in the doorway, Ren-san?" she asked as she stood by the stove.

"That way I'm sure he won't come in." she whispered as she released his shirt and he nodded.

"I'm right here, Kyoko-san. You're doing very well." he said as he watched her get started. He loved watching her cook and she wasn't trying to run him out of the kitchen for a change so with bliss he watched her every move. To begin with her movements weren't as sure and graceful, but as she lost herself in the joy of her favourite hobby she became the Kyoko he knew and loved.

"Tell me what you're doing as you do it, that way you can breathe and relax and I can learn a little about cooking." so talk she did. First about cutting to size, seasoning, how to broil and boil and she spoke about how to fry the fish so it wouldn't burn or break apart.

_Amazing, beautiful and so skilled. How any man could call her plain, dull and boring with no sex appeal is beyond me._

He doubted he would ever forgive Sho for those words. Surely, he was he the reason she doubted herself so much? Was he the reason she couldn't see how simply amazing she was? He sighed inwardly. This wasn't the time to be thinking about that. Looking back at Kuma who was flat out on the floor, he decided to help out a bit. Pulling down the plates and glasses, he glanced at Kyoko. She was busy watching the miso soup as she stirred it gently.

He slowly walked out of her sight to the table and laid out the dishes, cutlery and glasses, then back to the kitchen. She was still sorting out things on the stove as he walked to the fridge and got out two bottles of water before filling two cups with coffee. He was glad to see with the enjoyment of cooking, her fear had ebbed away. With the bottles under his arm and the two cups in hand, he placed them both on the table.

"Ren-san?" her nervous voice cut through his thoughts as she looked out the door at him.

"I'm right here Kyoko-san, there is no need to panic. Come here." he held out his hand to her as she stood stock still in the kitchen and shook her head. So he walked a little closer, still holding out his hand as she hesitated and then took two steps forwards and took the proffered hand.

Pulling her to him,

_God, how he loved being free to touch her so intimately even if it only was due to her fear._

He wrapped his arms around her and turned her slowly to face the sleeping Kuma.

"Does he look scary now?" he asked as she stared with wide eyes at the giant animal stretched out on the floor. She shook her head, then nodded and then shook it again as he chuckled,

"Which one is it Kyoko-san?" he asked as she pressed herself backwards against his chest.

"He is still scary, but I suppose he really hasn't moved from where you told him to stay." she replied quietly.

"That's because he is a good dog, Kyoko-san. Do you know what Irish wolfhounds are known for Kyoko-san?" he knew she wouldn't. She probably didn't even know that was his breed she just shook her head. Ren pulled out his phone and read the information he had pulled up last night while Kyoko had been sleeping.

"Irish Wolfhounds are sweet-tempered, patient, kind, thoughtful and very intelligent. Their excellent nature can be trusted with children. Willing and eager to please, they are unconditionally loyal to their owner and family. They tend to greet everyone as a friend. Now does that really sound like the dog that chased you?" she shook her head but he felt her start to shake.

"Kyoko-san, I'm not going to ask you to go near him just yet but I think you need to be able to watch him, observe his behaviour. He really is a wonderful dog and even though I know it doesn't seem like it now, I promise one day he will be like your best friend." Kyoko didn't believe him but she nodded anyway as she looked back at Ren,

"Breakfast is ready. We should eat it before it gets cold" he nodded and reluctantly let her go

_She just fits perfectly in my arms_

he thought as she took one deep breath, looked back at Kuma and hurried away to the kitchen. Instead of sitting opposite him like normal, she chose to sit next to him keeping Ren between her and Kuma at all times.

_So how am I going to work today?_

He hadn't thought about this until now but now he did and he felt worried. Kyoko, as the boss had said had three weeks to be able to work well with Kuma and he had to be the one to help her.

_No way am I letting her cling all over someone else because she's scared._

Maybe he was being possessive but this was his Kyoko and he would not give her up for anyone. They finished eating and Kyoko asked him about his day. He had a drama shooting at one and two interviews today at 10am and 9pm. How was he going to look after Kyoko and Kuma? He couldn't even fit the dog in his car, he had been lucky enough that the security guard had a people carrier last night and drove Kuma over to his place for him.

"Don't worry Kyoko, I promised to take care of you both and take care of you both I shall." at that moment a knock sounded at the door. Ren jumped up to go answer it but as soon as he stepped away, Kyoko grabbed his shirt and again following like a little duckling and walked after him down the hallway. Ren didn't bother looking through the peephole. Security was so good in the building it would only be someone he allowed access to. Opening the door, Yashiro stood there with 5 LME employees all carrying boxes and a suitcase.

"Good morning Ren." Yashiro said as he spotted his friend and charge. Then he noticed Kyoko just behind him, glancing back nervously as she held onto Ren's shirt. Ren's eyes pleaded with Yashiro and he just nodded,

"Kyoko-san, good morning!" he said bowing as it snapped her attention back to him.

"Good morning, Yashiro-san." she only slightly bowed as she stood up straight, looking again behind her over her shoulder. Yashiro was extremely shocked. This was not the Kyoko he knew at all! What was wrong with her?

"Yashiro, if you wouldn't mind helping, would you show them to the guest bedroom and as for the dog's things can you put them next to the gym door. I will sort them out myself in a little while." turning to Kyoko, he unhooked her fingers from his shirt and held her hand as the men filed past to do his bidding.

"It's OK, Kyoko. Kuma will not move until I ask him to so calm down and take a nice deep breath." Yashiro heard him saying as he walked away.

_Just how big is this dog_

he wondered as he turned into the living room and stopped dead at the gigantic hound laid out on the floor

_OK now I see why poor Kyoko-san is scared. It's almost twice her size!_

He directed the stage crew Lory had sent to the guest room which, he was happy to note, had been slept in. The rest of the items were piled by the gym door as Yashiro entered the living room he was surprised to see Ren was still trying to get a crying Kyoko to come back into the living room.

"It's OK, Kyoko-san. I promise I will not let him hurt you so please just come with me and you can go to your room and change. I will talk to Yashiro-san about today, OK." she nodded slowly as Ren led her back to the guest room. All the men watched as she literally ran in and shut the door behind her which didn't work too well as Yashiro now realised the lock was broken.

_What on Earth?_

He thought as he watched Ren sigh and turn back to them all,

"Thank you for bringing all the things over. I need to talk about my schedule today and how we are going to be doing things the next three weeks. As you brought Kyoko's things over I guess boss has informed you of what is going on?" Yashiro nodded, biting back a smile as the stagehands left.

_He is going to work his life around the girl. God boss, when you're right, you're right._

"OK Ren, what are we going to do?" Ren looked at him, running his hands through his hair as he replied with a worried tone.

"I have no idea, Yashiro. I was hoping you could tell me?" Yashiro smiled as he looked at Ren.

_Bingo! Perfect answer._

as Kuma dreamed of chasing rabbits

_Bunny bunny bunny bunny_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Oh dear I see devilish plans afoot :)**

**Also what are you scared of?**

**My fear is really strange and in some ways silly but my greatest**

**phobia is actually octopus and squid**

**when i was little i saw a program that i probably shouldn't have watched with my older sister**

**this giant octopus was dragging surfers into a cave and eating them**

**pretty gruesome but since then its almost like**

**an irrational fear, i only have to see a dead octopus and i start to shake violently**

**very weird i know but I'm the type of person**

**who won't back down to my own fears**

**so from the age of 14 i started freediving**

**and have encountered small**

**octopus and squid quite often i still can't get within**

**5ft of them but the fact i no longer**

**swim to land as fast as my legs can**

**push me is a big improvement**

**so what is your phobia?**

**and don't forget**

**Comments and reviews please**


	5. My dog and me

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**thanks for sharing all your fears,**

**that's actually the best way to get over them.**

**Or as we will s later sometimes**

**things just work :P**

**Enjoy.**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"OK Ren what are we going to do?" Ren looked at him running his hands through his hair he replied with a worried tone

"I have no idea Yashiro I was hoping you could tell me?" Yashiro smiled as he looked at Ren

_Bingo perfect answer_

as Kuma dreamed of chasing rabbits

_Bunny bunny bunny bunny_

"You're gonna need these." Yashiro said, handing a set of keys to Ren and moving over to the boxes of dog supplies. Kuma, who hadn't been alarmed by the noise or movement, sat up a little looking at the new person in his territory. Ren noticed his active curiosity and smiled,

"It's OK Kuma, you can look." he said as the dog stood and walked calmly over to Yashiro, who was opening the boxes, looking for something. Yashiro looked up to find two big brown eyes gazing at him.

"Hello, Kuma" he said with a slight catch in his voice.

_God, this dog is BIG._

he though,t trying to calm his nerves remembering his mom telling him as a child that dogs can smell fear

Kuma sniffed the hand offered and his tail started to wag then, without warning, he reared up on his back legs. Placing his paws on Yashiro's shoulders he began licking his face,

_Omega friend Omega friend_

"Woahhh!" cried Yashiro almost toppling backwards as the dog, who was taller than himself when on his back legs like that, began to lick him. Yashiro had frozen at the start, but as the dog's playful antics got to him, he laughed and scratched the dog's tummy and sides as he tried to push him away.

"Down, Kuma!" Ren called and instantly the dog was back on the floor next to Yashiro, who was still laughing and petting the dog with one hand while wiping the drool off himself with the other.

"Haha. It's OK Ren, no harm done." there are moments like this in everyone's life where you wonder why on Earth you were afraid to begin with. Yashiro felt like that too, now standing by the large, panting dog.

"Who's a good boy?" he said patting him before turning to the a new box.

"AH HA, Found it!" he called as he carried the box to the coffee table and sat down. Pulling back the lid, he pulled out a folder which he passed to Ren.

"You will need to keep that on you at all times. These are all of his documents." Next, he pulled out a strange halter and lead. They were made of high-visibility material with writing all over them

**'Working Dog'**

**'Dog working. Please Do Not Disturb'**

**'Please Do Not Touch. Working dog'**

"He must wear that at all times when you are out and about. When wearing it, he can enter any building without fail. He will also tell you when he needs to do his business and such. There is an information sheet about signals and signs he knows and signals and signs for you and Kyoko to learn also." Ren was amazed as Yashiro fitted Kuma with the special halter and looked at the commands sheet

"How did you get all of this? How did you know?" Yashiro smiled,

"A certain pouting president contacted me this morning about a certain godson that had called him heartless. He also informed me that you had taken on care and would need help and he hoped he wouldn't be called heartless any more after this." Ren sighed, something he seemed to be doing a lot today.

"I suppose I did go a little far. I will apologise to him later. So basically where I go, Kuma and Kyoko are coming too?" he asked a little hopefully. This seemed like a good thing in his book, Yashiro nodded

"Yes. For the next three weeks you three are going to be together all the time. Isn't that good news for you?" Yashiro teased his lovesick friend who just scoffed,

"Well I have to do it, don't I? She has nowhere else to go otherwise and she really is scared of the dog. I'm not even sure I will be able to change that. If I can't I'm not sure about her new role." again another sigh from Ren.

"Ah, that reminds me" Yashiro grabbed his case and handed Ren a script. Ren looked at it curiously.

"That's your newest role and you can't say no to it, President's orders. His exact words were, 'I will show you who is heartless'." Yashiro grinned as Ren looked at the script in his hand

**'My Dog and Me'**

"So what is this?" he asked as he flipped to the content page and on to the casting page where he stopped and stared at the leading cast names

**Kyara ~ Kyoko {start age 14}{end age 18}**

**Kuma ~ Kuma**

**Rai ~ Tsuruga Ren {start age 16}{end age 20}**

"That, my dear man, is Kyoko's début movie, which from today onwards you will be co-starring in as her Lover and oldest friend." That had Ren's attention,

"She is the main protagonist, so it's her first non-bully role. It's actually a very beautiful story, I've read it before. It's about a young boy and girl who grew up in an orphanage together. The girl is shy, she has speech difficulties and after your character Rai leaves after getting adopted, she even gets beaten and abused by the orphanage matron for four years. All she has left of you is the puppy you found together in a box one day by the local store who you both raised together and he is devoted to her. One day when the beatings get to the point that it looks like she won't survive, Kuma jumps in and saves her and so starts their journey to find you. Together she travels homeless with no money or food but with the help of Kuma she finds help and friends along the way.

It also shows your life and how you are living now. You have a nice house with a nice family but you still have the pictures of the three of you together. You miss them both terribly and when you find out about a girl going missing from your old orphanage and the charges of abuse against the matron you go looking for her. Now old enough to fend for yourself, your parents help you out as much as they can so you can search for her.

You finally meet again, but sadly it is after Kuma has been almost fatally injured protecting Kyara. Though there is a scene that takes place five years which is pretty sweet. It's all about pictures of the three of you as children, then the three of you on your wedding day, then of Kuma with his wife and later of Kuma and his wife plus you two with four puppies and two children. Lastly as the camera scans down it rests on a box on the fireplace of a beautiful wooden box with a brass nameplate along with the words,

**'Our Best Friend Kuma'**

Written on it with his collar lying next to it and the tag still attached." Ren handed his friend and manager a tissue as he sniffed loudly and wiped his eyes beneath his glasses.

"It really is a wonderful story." he sniffed as Ren smiled,

"It sounds like it Yashiro. But if we can't get Kyoko to accept Kuma in the first place, you won't be getting your soppy fangirl ending." Yashiro smiled up at him,

"Well that's your job isn't it? Making sure I get the ending. Oh and there is one more thing. President says not to worry, but your job depends on this movie's success." Ren just stared at him

_No stress, he says!_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**sorry its a short chapter but its kind of a story filler for the next parts :D**

**HeHe so here is Lory's real plan :)**

**they have now got to be together almost 24/7**

**how is Kyoko going to cope?**

**How is Ren going to cope?**

**And isn't Kuma just wonderful XD?**

**and don't forget**

**Comments and reviews please**


	6. Working act 1

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Hope you all feel better than I do right now XD**

**Enjoy.**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Well that's your job isn't it? Making sure I get the ending. Oh and there is one more thing. President says not to worry, but your job depends on this movie's success." Ren just stared at him

_No stress, he says!_

Kyoko walked back to the living room slowly and seeing Kuma sitting by Yashiro, she froze

_Alpha look new friend, new friend_

Kuma wagged his tail at her happily, but Kyoko balked.

"Why is he wearing that harness?" she asked quietly as Ren walked over to her to try and relieve some of her tension,

"That's a special harness meaning Kuma can come everywhere with us. Kuma is a trained aide dog Kyoko-san, it seems he was trained specially for your movie. Your character has a speech impairment so Kuma has been trained to work with that. We have a full list of his commands and his signs and signals we need to learn, but we can start that later. First things first, from today onwards you and Kuma are coming everywhere with me until I am satisfied that you and Kuma can be happy together so we need to get moving." Looking at the keys Yashiro had given him, he saw a symbol on them and grinned noting the name of the fob.

In the car park he clicked the alarm button and his eyes shone. There in front of him was a car he recognised from his time in America. It was a British made car, but his dad had bought quite a few over the years: A Range Rover Discovery, it was perfect for a large dog like Kuma. Smiling at the dog next to him, he opened up the boot and told Kuma to get in, opening the back windows a little for him. He returned to the foyer to get Kyoko and Yashiro who from after seeing just how scared she was of the big dog was now worried for the movie as well.

Kyoko refused to sit in the back seat since it meant being a bit too close to Kuma for comfort. Ren and Yashiro expecting this didn't ask her to so Yashiro climbed into the back seat while Kyoko took the passenger seat. Ren had a busy day, he had a T.V. show recording this morning for a female chat show, a photo shoot at lunchtime for Rmandy and a drama shooting this afternoon. Kyoko felt bad for making him help her with Kuma but when she saw him running around a quiet courtyard with the dog at TBM Studios she didn't feel so bad.

Ren was chasing the dog like he would a child, pretending to catch him and then running away making the dog chase him. She wasn't the only one looking out of the window at the frolicking pair. Women and men alike were laughing at their childish antics. As the big dog and big man played, Yashiro cleared his throat loudly and Ren looked up just as Kuma sprang at him, flattening him entirely as Yashiro lost his cool and burst out laughing at the prone actor with a dog on his chest.

"HAHAHAHA! Kuma you big lug. You got me, you got me." he shouted through a hailstorm of licks and nose rubs as he tried to push the big dog away.

_Fun Fun I got ya, haha I got you Alpha *__**lick lick**__*_

When Ren finally got to the dressing room he was rather dishevelled and the costume department head just shook her head, laughing at the grinning and slightly embarrassed young man

"Sorry, I didn't think" he admitted as she picked him out a clean suit and just smiled,

"My dear I don't think I have ever seen something quite like that. It reminds us all you're young and I kinda like that thought." she smiled and he blushed which made her laugh even harder.

Kyoko smiled. She had to admit she had enjoyed watching them play, but when Kuma had flattened Ren she had almost screamed out loud as her heart stopped. She was so scared for him she had raced down the stairs and out the door right up to Ren and Kuma without realising it only to find a laughing Ren and a hysterical Yashiro.

"Kuma, off!" she had cried without thinking and to her astonishment he had done just that.

"Sit!" Kuma sat at this point and so did Kyoko, completely shocked at what she had just done and the fact Kuma had obeyed her.

"See?" said Ren grasping her shoulder to help himself sit up.

"Kuma's a good dog, aren't you boy?" he called at the dog who let out one loud bark that made Kyoko shiver although her fear subsided slightly

When it came to actually recording the chat show the host asked if Kuma would like to be on the show too. Ren said he would very much like that and Kyoko breathed a little bit easier knowing she wasn't going to be asked to look after him by herself.

"Kyoko-san?" Ren called as he looked away from the two hosts. She had been standing out of view away from Kuma but she stepped from behind the props. When he called her she stepped out.

"Yes, Ren-sama?" the hosts were a little confused. Why was this girl with him?

"Come here a moment I would like to introduce you before we start recording." she walked over slowly and stood a little away from Ren as Kuma was next to him but her need to be polite outweighed her fear just as Ren had suspected it would.

_I will have to make use of her politeness and professionalism as much as I can._

he thought slyly as she bowed politely to the two women before her.

"Hello. My name is Kyoko." she said as one of the hosts suddenly startled,

"I know you! You play Natsu! My daughter just loves that drama, Box-R. She has a poster of you up on her wall at home." Kyoko blushed as she thanked her for her kindness and wished her daughter well.

"So why are you here today?" the host asked politely, maybe hoping for some juicy gossip Yashiro thought as he stepped in to dissuade any misread signals.

"Kyoko, Ren and Kuma will be working alongside each other in an upcoming project. Nothing is to be disclosed just yet but for work purposes they will be spending time together with Kuma to get into the role, I'm sure you understand." she nodded with a smile for the manager who had captivated her just as much as his charge had. Yashiro could turn on the charm when needed Ren was hiding a smirk.

The filming went without a hitch. They touched on Kuma a little as Yashiro had said the project was not to be disclosed. Though the hosts enjoyed regaling the scene they had seen out of their window about the two playing in the courtyard and Ren just laughed telling them of how he loved animals in general, but Kuma was a special dog. He went on to explain the dog's work as a special aide dog and how clever he was.

When they were finished everyone, including the hosts asked if they could pet the big dog. When Ren agreed he was pampered and fed treats as they all talked about what a good match the pair made. Kyoko stood a little way off but Ren was watching her the whole time even if she didn't realise it.

As they raced from the TBM to the shoot location Kyoko realised just how busy Ren was and how closely packed his schedule was. She started to feel even more unsure about allowing him to help so much. She had to try harder, she just had to bite the bullet and look after Kuma herself while he was doing the shoot she decided. When they arrived at the set which today was a large private house on the outskirts of Tokyo, the scene that met them was one of dismay. Getting out of the car, Ren unloaded Kuma as he found the director in charge for the day.

"Saya-san what's wrong?" he asked as their small party approached her.

"Oh thank goodness you're here Ren! I'm not sure what we are going to do. Tomomi-san has just called in to say she won't be able to make it, she's been hospitalised with appendicitis. I have no idea what we are going to do as we need to do this shoot today if it's going to be ready for the new collection launch in June." she looked frazzled and Ren suddenly had an idea,

"Have you called out for a replacement?" he asked as she sighed.

"We only have the shoot location for two hours. By the time the replacement gets here I'm afraid we wouldn't even have time to do make-up never mind the shoot." she looked so dejected so when Ren smiled at her Yashiro knew what was coming

"What if I were to say I have brought with me the perfect model even without realising it?" Ren said smiling as the woman named Saya stared at him in amazement.

"I would say you're a miracle worker and I will marry you on the spot." Ren laughed as he pulled Kyoko forwards,

"Tell you what? I will give you the perfect model and allow your husband to keep you Saya-san. This is my friend Kyoko. She is also an actress who works with me. Will she be helpful?" Ren said with a big grin as Saya stared at the young girl before her.

"She will do better than help, Ren-san. Kyoko would you do me the honour of working with me today? We will call your office and make all of the arrangements." she said, grasping Kyoko's hand. As she stared at her Kyoko felt nervous beyond belief but how could she refuse a begging woman?

"I've never really modelled before but I will try my best as long as my office agrees." she answered truthfully as Saya released her hands and did a little happy dance while Ren and Yashiro grinned. Yashiro was already pulling on his glove as he grabbed his phone from his pocket.

"Allow me to make the arrangements Saya-san." he turned and walked a little bit away as Saya shouted.

"OK you lackeys! It appears dear Ren-san has saved our bacon this time so get your asses into gear and let's get cracking! Nao-san, get this girl into makeup. I'm leaving her entirely up to you so work your magic." the Girl called Nao bowed to Kyoko.

"If you would follow me..."

"Kyoko-san." Saya offered.

"Kyoko-san we will get you all sorted." Nao said as Kyoko bowed politely.

"Treat me kindly." she replied and followed the makeup artist away.

Now that they were alone, Saya turned to Ren,

"I have to know Kuon. Why the dog?" she asked. Since they were alone, Ren's cousin on his mother's side called him by his given name.

"He is part of a new project me and Kyoko-san are taking part in. If it wasn't for this handsome chappie you wouldn't have a female model so count your blessings Sayaka." he said using her full name which she hated,

"OK point taken Ren-san, point taken. She's a real beauty though that girl. I'm surprised to see you with a female or is there something I should know." Ren chuckled at his cousin's hint.

"You know for once in my life I wish there was." and with that Ren walked off, Kuma at his heels leaving a shocked Saya to stare at him in amazement.

_I wonder if Aunt Julie and Uncle Kuu know about this? Maybe I should add it in with my monthly report._

with that last thought she was back shouting at the crew to get everything sorted.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**well my sweeties so we have met Ren's cousin**

**and Kyoko is going to be a model :D**

_**I loved imagining Ren and Kuma playing together :D**_

**and the thought of Kuma pinning Ren hehe**

**and don't forget**

**Comments and reviews please**


	7. Working act 2

Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D

Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D

**Hello my sweeties,**

**All best laid plans and all that I was supposed to have a writing day today but**

**I got a call of one of my friends who's waters had broken so I got to go play proud auntie and watch my friends baby be born :D**

**Ella-Rose Faye Connel**

**Born: 11:19am 18/5/2013**

**weight: 6 lb 2 oz**

**She is simply beautiful :)**

**Enjoy.**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"You know for once in my life I wish there was." and with that Ren walked off, Kuma at his heels leaving a shocked Saya to stare at him in amazement.

_I wonder if Aunt Julie and Uncle Kuu know about this? Maybe I should add it in with my monthly report._

with that last thought she was back shouting at the crew to get everything sorted.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ren was waiting on the set. For the first shoot they were going to be doing seated poses around a large dinner table and also some standing poses by the large fireplace. He was crouched tickling Kuma's belly when Saya snuck up on him grabbing his sides.

"Got ya!" she shouted as Ren leapt to his feet only to come crashing down to the floor again, smacking his head on the mantlepiece. Saya burst out laughing as Ren rubbed his head.

"Oh I'm sorry Ren-san. That was just too good to pass up." she was still chuckling as Ren stood, grabbing her as he tickled her til she could no longer breathe.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry!" she cried as Kuma thinking this was a good game joined in.

_***lick lick lick***_ _lets get her *__**lick lick lick***_

Kuma was enthusiastic, licking every part of skin he could find as Saya screamed with laughter.

"Is it still funny?" he asked as his hands continued to tickle her. Suddenly Kuma stopped and sat, his eyes fixed on one point as he sank to the floor. His tail and head bowed as Saya and Ren turned. The tall blonde before them was beautiful and elegant, her long, wavy, thick hair made her golden eyes stand out even more. If it wasn't for those golden eyes both people staring at her had the same thought,

_Juliena_

"I'm sorry to disturb you and everything but Ren-san you are going to get your clothes dirty." Kyoko said as she approached them, walking the way Ren had taught her. The entire crew was astounded. This couldn't be the same girl who had entered the dressing room 40 minutes ago. She couldn't be the same person, she was a model. Tall, stunningly beautiful and with the poise and grace to match. The long, elegant white dress with black lace detail around the neckline and hem looked like the most expensive garment money could buy as she stood in the five inch white stiletto heels like she was standing normally, her hip slightly cocked showing all her curves effortlessly as she drew everyone's gaze.

"WOW!" said Saya, getting up from the floor where Ren had been tickling her.

"You look stunning!" she said as she circled around Kyoko.

"Thank you." Kyoko replied as she allowed Saya to inspect her. Not once did she move or even stutter over her words while Ren stood and walked over.

"Who do I have the pleasure of working with today?" he asked. With a sweet smile Saya looked confused.

_Didn't he realise this was Kyoko? I know she looks different and if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I would never have believed it but still?_

Though the words that Kyoko spoke then cut her short

"You may call me Aurora." she said as she held her hand out for Ren, who took it and kissed it as if this was their first meeting. Saya was stunned to say the least as she watched the two exchange greetings.

_Aurora. Where do I know that name from?_

Her thoughts were stopped by Yashiro's arrival.

"OK, we have the go ahead for Kyoko-chan, but the paperwork will have to be faxed over to the office asap..." the last of his sentence drifted away as he stared at Kyoko.

"You know no matter how many times she does it, her transformations still astound me." he said to no one in particular, but Saya smiled at him.

"She is rather special. Though I'm confused by the whole Aurora thing?" Yashiro chuckled and smiled at Saya,

"So she chose Aurora did she? Sleeping Beauty, nice choice for the costume. I suppose it's the hair." Saya suddenly realised what it was he had said

_That's why I knew the name! He's right! It's Sleeping Beauty. I loved that story when I was little._

she realised Yashiro was looking at her and she smiled

"I suppose you're curious as to why she has said her name is Aurora?" Saya nodded so Yashiro continued as Ren lead Kyoko to the table. Pulling a chair out for her, he bowed and she sat inclining her head in thanks

"Kyoko loves fairy tales, but she is also an amazing actress that can lose herself inside a role once she feels comfortable with it, meaning she can do things she herself normally wouldn't do. I'm guessing being nervous she has designed the role of a model to use so she doesn't disappoint anyone when it comes time to take the pictures. You will find you are working with a model in all but experience. She will move as asked and do anything you need to achieve your end." Saya was aware her mouth was hanging open though she made no move to correct it.

"You're joking? She made up a role just so she could model for me?" Yashiro nodded, enjoying the effect his words had as Saya turned to the now seated couple at the table.

"No wonder he likes her. She can change who she is with the blink of an eye. Who hasn't wanted to be able to do that?" she said thoughtfully as Kuma wandered over, looking a little dejected. Yashiro scratched his head and behind his ear which made the large dog's tail wag.

"Well I know I would love to be able to but it's what's inside he loves." Yashiro said his fangirl smile on his face as he watched the two conversing.

"So are they together?" she asked, hoping to get the information from Yashiro that Ren hadn't told her himself. Yashiro knew that Saya was friends with Ren since they were younger or so Ren had told him, so telling her wouldn't hurt he decided.

"OH no. Ren wishes though. Why? Are you interested?" he joked expecting Saya to go red she just laughed,

"I'm afraid myyour charge is a little young for me, my dear and also." she raised her right hand, showing him the diamond engagement ring and also the wedding ring.

"I've been married three years now so I don't intend on breaking it just yet." she said as she winked jokingly

"Ah, congratulations." Yashiro said smiling

"So does she not like him? Already with someone or what?" Saya asked as the finishing touches were being done with the lighting equipment.

"It's not that. She's not seeing anybod,y it's just that Kyoko is part of the LME Love Me section. She has an aversion to love. Very deserved I might add." Saya looked at him slowly.

"You mean she is one of those pink girls that people talk about? You know, Lory's pets?" Yashiro nodded seriously.

"Yes she is one of those girls. Though I wouldn't call them pets. As you can see they are amazingly skilled, they just lack what Lory calls a very important human feature." Saya looked confused so Yashiro said it in one word

"Love." his face was a little sad as he said it and looked over at Kyoko.

"And if there was anyone in this world that deserves to be loved it's that young lady." Saya didn't understand why but she nodded.

"Everyone deserves to be loved Yashiro-san no matter who they are, so doesn't she realise at all how much he cares for her?" Yashiro shook his head

"Oh how we all have tried, I've even told her straight out. She just looked at me like I was mad or just ignored me. She has locked her heart away so tight I wonder if any amount of keys would open it." Yashiro sighed and Saya smiled.

"Well they say suffering builds character. Let's hope she doesn't leave Ren to suffer too long, he also deserves to be loved." with that she walked away.

Yashiro watched after her wondering not for the first time about those two. They seemed too close to be just friends yet she was married and Ren didn't see her outside of work as far as he knew. Was she perhaps an ex-girlfriend or something else?

The shoot went amazingly just as Yashiro had said. Kyoko was all the model she could have wished for. Even if she wasn't experienced, once they explained what they wanted of her she did it and she was a fast learner. She was also quick in the dressing room. Not once did she have to be called back to set. She would change make-up then would be touched up and she would be back on the set ready to go.

"You know Kyoko-san, you're spoiling me. I'm going to want this level of professionalism from all my models after today." she commented as Kyoko stood, watching Ren's individual shoot.

She was wearing a green handkerchief, styled halter-neck with beading decoration over a pair of cream trousers along with some black high heeled boots. Again the way she wore them made them seem as if they were the most expensive clothes in the world.

_God, this girl can model._

Saya thought for maybe the thousandth time that day.

"Everyone should work to the best of their ability Saya-san. If they don't maybe they are in the wrong line of work." Saya was quite shocked at her answer. It wasn't impolite and it wasn't like she hadn't answered as a professional would, but it felt a little cold towards her as it hadn't that morning.

_Was this part of her character too? This aloofness?_

"I agree Kyoko-san. Though not everyone sees it that way, they think themselves above the people like me who are but lowly servants in comparison." Kyoko's eyes levelled with hers as she looked at her,

"It doesn't seem that Ren-san sees you that way and I follow his lead. He is my senpai after all" Saya suddenly realised what it was she had sensed in Kyoko's attitude. She wasn't being aloof, she remembered how Kuma had stopped and sat as soon as he had seen Kyoko.

_Oh ho my dear girl you're jealous. Do you think that I'm...that me and Kuon...oh ho this may come in handy._

a smile crossed Saya's face as she turned back to Ren.

"No he doesn't. We have known each other a long time and he has never been anything but kind to me." she felt the young woman beside her stiffen slightly at her words.

_Oh girl, I've got you now._

"Excuse me." Kyoko said as she went to join Ren on the set at the photographers bidding. Saya nodded and smiled knowingly before wandering off to find Yashiro. She wanted a word with him.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Saya thanked them all for their hard work and smiled at the young woman before her who seemed to want to keep Ren and the dog between them. Yashiro's phone began ringing and they all watched as he moved a little distance away.

"Well Kyoko-san I hope I get to work with you again. You have been wonderful to work with. I will let you see a copy of the prints as soon as they become available." she smiled at the girl who had now reverted back to herself. Kyoko bowed,

"You honour me Saya-san. It has been wonderful to work under your direction, I hope we can work together in the future also, though I don't think I will ever make a good model." Saya chuckled at the modest girl before her. Such a difference from her Aurora character she half wondered if she would get the same jealous reaction towards Ren from her now.

"Don't sell yourself short little miss, you were wonderful and if you had never told me I would've believed you were a model." Kyoko smiled a little but said nothing as Ren gazed lovingly at her.

_How can she not notice! God, if he was any more obvious the entire world would know!_

"Ren, that was director Morgata. The filming this afternoon has been cancelled, something about a power outage at the studio and they're not sure when it's going to be fixed so it's going to have to be rescheduled. Though he's not sure when he's not too bothered since they are already ahead with the filming." Yashiro said coming back over. Ren looked at him and smiled.

"Does that mean an afternoon off?" Yashiro grinned and nodded.

"Yeah it seems that way." Ren turned to Kyoko-san

"Good. Then why don't we do something together Kyoko-san, just the three of us?" Kyoko looked down at Kuma and swallowed hard,

'_You said you would work hard at this.'_ her grudge said as she took a deep breath '_you said you would work hard to get over your fear for Ren.'_

"OK, Ren-san. What should we do?"

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**well my sweeties so I wonder what Saya**

**had to say to Yashiro?**

**I wonder what Ren, Kyoko and Kuma are going to**

**do with there free afternoon?**

**and don't forget**

**Comments and reviews please**


	8. Talking fears

Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D

Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D

**Hello my sweeties,**

**I'm sorry for the lack of Kuma last chapter but I'm going to be making up for him this chapter :P**

**Enjoy.**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Good. Then why don't we do something together Kyoko-san, just the three of us?" Kyoko looked down at Kuma and swallowed hard

_'You said you would work hard at this.' _her grudge said as she took a deep breath '_You said you would work hard to get over your fear for Ren.'_

"OK, Ren-san. What should we do?" she asked quietly. Ren smiled down at her,

"What about a nice walk? There are some really nice places around here but of course we will need to take Yashiro back first, unless you want to come along too Yashiro" Ren asked even though he knew his manager would decline, of course. He was forever trying to get them alone together.

"No, No. Thank you for the offer Ren but as it's my first afternoon off in ages I would rather either catch up on work I've not managed to do or go home and relax to be honest. Don't worry about me I can always call a cab or something. It would be a waste for you to go all the way back to come back by yourself." Yashiro said with all seriousness as his inner fangirl was screaming at the thought of the young pair walking together.

_Like a young couple in love *__**squuuuueeeeeeeeeeeeee***_

His inner fangirl was going mad as Saya added the finishing blow.

"Well he could always get a ride back with me. I need to so submit the paperwork for Kyoko working with us today. As long as Yashiro doesn't mind stopping at the office first we can go back to LME together?" Saya grinned at Yashiro and he grinned back.

"That would be fine by me, so you three go ahead. Seems a waste since we are so close to _**Chichibu Tama Kai National Park**_ for you not to go and enjoy yourself there. The walking and views are said to be amazing."Yashiro said as he tried to nudge them all towards the car. This would be good for them.

_Maybe we can do a bit of Kuma work for Kyoko._

Ren thought as they left the smiling Yashiro with Saya. Kyoko still kept Ren between her and Kuma but at least she was walking somewhat close to him even if she was still keeping the three meter distance. Looking down at both of their clothes, he decided that he certainly would need some different clothes. Kyoko was in comfortable Jeans and T-shirt but he didn't think his suit slacks, a white shirt and dress shoes would be any good for walking.

"So Kuma you're ready for a good walk aren't you?" Ren asked patting the dog who was walking at his heels who barked loudly once making Kyoko jump as he pranced and wagged his tail a little

_walk we go for walk me like walk_

Kyoko watched the pair as the dog pranced and the man laughed patting him. Somewhere deep down she wished she could be the same with Kuma. She wanted to join in the joy of just being together with the dog like Ren was, but she just didn't think she could. She stood back while Ren loaded Kuma then got into the large car after he did so she wouldn't be alone in the car with the dog.

"You know Kyoko, there is actually a story about a Wolfhound saving a royal prince. Would you like me to tell it you about it? I found it on the internet when I was researching about Kuma." That got her, she was instantly in his hands as she nodded enthusiastically.

"_**The most famous, and saddest story, of an Irish Wolfhound was that of Gelert. This dog was given to Prince Llewellyn of Wales in 1210 by King John of England. One day, according to the legend, the Prince went out, leaving the Wolfhound in charge of his baby son. When he returned it was to find the cradle overturned and the baby missing, the dog having blood on his paws. Impulsively assuming that the dog had killed and eaten the child, he drew his sword and killed the dog." **_

Kyoko gasped and covered her mouth.

"_**Then he found, safe beneath the overturned cradle, the baby and a dead wolf. The dog had, in fact, killed the wolf to protect the Prince is said to have never smiled again and was forever haunted by the dying cries of his beloved hound." **_

he saw tears in Kyoko's eyes.

"_**The dog was buried with great ceremony in the village which became known as Bedgelert, meaning Gelert's grave. The grave is still there today in the picturesque village in North Wales and has become a famous tourist spot. The event happened nine hundred years ago, and people still come from many miles just to see Gelert's grave." **_

He watched as Kyoko looked back at Kuma and then back to the road ahead of them. As they pulled into the shopping district Kyoko decided that she needed to know more about the dog. Maybe that way she wouldn't feel so scared.

"Can you tell me more about Kuma and his breed in general. It might help if I knew more" she said slowly as Ren smiled at her.

"You're right. Learning about something makes it less scary. According to his profile in the folder we got Kuma is three years old. Born in America to a very good line he was brought to Japan and trained here for one year with this role in mind." Kyoko listened as Ren spoke of his training: what he knew and how he learnt it. She asked lots of questions and Ren was pleased to see that Kyoko walked a little closer than before. He hoped this was a good start. he got some clothes and walking boots at one store and tried to buy Kyoko some but she refused, saying her trainers would be sufficient.

Looking at the dog's outdoor items, he got a folding dog bowl, a Frisbee and a couple of balls for Kuma, before getting a rucksack and a few bottles of water and snacks for all of them. It took only half an hour but the talk about dogs and Kuma in particular took them right up to the car park at the start of the hiking trail. Ren took off Kuma's harness while Kyoko watched from a distance before letting the large dog jump out of the car. Popping the dog lead in his pocket he smiled at Kyoko

"Shall we go?" Kyoko nodded and Ren started off up the trail as Kuma ran ahead.

_smell nice ooooh whats that or is that a bunny? Oooh omega smell not alpha my alpha beat him if he get too close_

As the dog meandered ahead, Kyoko walked beside Ren watching the large dog playing, smelling and generally doing what dogs do. His tail was never still, always wagging, always head to the ground, sniffing or running here and there.

"He looks like he enjoys it." she remarked, watching the dog as Ren smiled.

"It must be like an amazing adventure for him. Can you imagine being able to smell 10 times better than you can now? Or being able to hear almost a mile away? The world must be such an interesting place to a dog. I find myself wondering what he is thinking." Ren watched as Kuma stopped, sniffed a bush and sneezed.

_yucky smell me no like that_

Ren stopped at the bush as they walked past it and smiled as he picked a sprig of the offending plant and handed it to Kyoko.

"Have a smell." he said as she looked at him confused sniffing the little purple like flowers she smiled,

"Lavender." she said smiling as she tried to hand the sprig back to Ren who just smiled.

"If you like it, keep it." she put it in her front coat pocket so she could still smell the fresh sweet scent. Ren pulled the rucksack off his back and pulled out one of the balls

"KUMA, come!" he called as they watched the large dog's ears prick.

_Alpha call me I go_

He came down the path at full speed. It wasn't until Kyoko grabbed him that he realised his mistake. She was shaking all over, her body trembling with fear. She hid behind Ren as the large dog got closer, before skidding to a halt. Instantly Ren showed him the ball and threw it so Kuma went bounding off in the other direction.

_Play ball me good at ball me fetch ball ball ball ball run run ball_

"I'm sorry Kyoko-san, I never thought. I'm sorry." he turned, taking the trembling girl in his arms he held her close as she shook.

"I'm sorry. I'm so pathetic Ren-san, I just...he's just so big and when he runs like that he makes me remember when I was little." Ren held her tight. When Kuma returned with the ball Ren held out his hand and threw it again, still holding Kyoko. She cuddled further into his arms at the dog's closeness gripping his shirt, but relaxing a little when the dog went galloping off again.

"Kyoko, you are not pathetic. Everyone is scared of something and you have a reason to be scared." she nodded slowly.

"What are you scared of, Ren-san?" she looked up into his eyes and his heart skipped. She looked so vulnerable, he just wanted to kiss her in that moment but he resisted as he realised this was a serious question.

_You will not kiss her while she is scared we have been through this before._

"Do you really want to know what I'm scared of?" again Kuma was back and again he threw the ball as Kyoko cuddled into his chest again and nodded,

"I'm scared of my past." he said this with all seriousness and Kyoko had no idea what to say. She just looked at him with those big golden eyes as Ren held her safely in his big, strong arms.

_God she is so cute I just want to...stop thinking about that Ren, be sensible._

"You know they say talking about your fear helps. do you want to tell me about what happened?" he was thinking on his feet. He needed some kind of distraction from his wandering thoughts.

_Don't look at her lips. That's the road to ruin right there._

_erm alpha and alpha feel busy I come back in a bit_

Kuma dropped the ball at Ren's feet and went off sniffing in the bushes close by as Kyoko took a deep breath and told him the story of how the neighbour's dog had disliked her. Some girl who fancied Sho had let it out of the garden and it had chased her up a tree until Sho's dad had come looking for her five hours later.

"It took them five hours to realise you were missing?" Ren was annoyed and he didn't hide the fact.

Kyoko shook her head. "No they realised when I didn't come home from school to help out like normal but they had to sort out the dinner and service for the Ryokan first and get the guests settled before they could come looking for me." she said this as if it was an everyday thing.

That a child would be left to wait while she could have been hurt or even dead and all they cared about was their business. Ren's anger washed over her and she balked.

"What's the matter Ren?" she asked in a small voice. Seeing her fear he dropped his emotions knowing by now Kyoko could pick up on them. He smiled at her lovingly.

"I was just thinking how wrong that was Kyoko-san. What if you had been hurt or worse by that dog and they had left you for five hours? It just makes me angry that people would do that to a child." Kyoko looked a little confused, she had always been last to everyone. Her mother, the Fuwa's, she just wasn't used to being thought of. Ren wanted to change that.

"I will never let you be hurt by Kuma or by anyone Kyoko-san. You will never be alone and if you are ever scared I'm only one phone call away, OK?" she smiled up at him and nodded.

"Thank you Ren-san. I never feel as scared when you're around. Even when the beagle was stalking me when I heard from Ogata you had arrived I immediately felt safer." she had never said it in so many words before but as Kuma was a little way off she released herself from his grip, feeling embarrassed.

_I let him do it again, he had to protect me again. Kyoko you fool...but it is true. I feel safe when I'm with him. I feel protected_

"Ren-san if you ever want to talk about your fear, I want you to know I will always listen even if I can't help. I can listen if talking about it makes me feel better maybe it will help you a little too." Ren's heart was pounding at the look in her eyes. The softness in her tone everything about her made him want to hold her again and spill out all the pain of his past. To tell her he was 'Corn' her fairy prince, but it was all too soon for her and he himself wasn't ready, so he smiled at her with a genuine smile.

"Thank you Kyoko-san, when I'm ready you will honestly be the first person I speak to."

She looked up into his brilliant brown eyes and felt the need to hold him, for she saw the pain he must feel about his own fear reflected there. She wanted to take him in her arms and tell him it would be OK just like he did for her. But she couldn't, he was her senpai after all and she didn't have the right. Kuma stood a little way up the path watching them, tail wagging as he wondered whether they would play again now. Ren had a sudden thought

"Kyoko-san come here." she walked over to him obediently. Turning her around he pulled her into his chest as he placed the ball he had picked up in her hand.

"Throw the ball for Kuma." he said as he held her close, arms around her waist as she shivered but this time it wasn't fear that made her body tremble. Her heart was beating rapidly as she felt Ren's body so close.

_Stop it Kyoko! It's just so you don't feel afraid. Stop thinking too much here._

_oh oh oh ball ball yes throw it throw it_

Kuma bounced around not getting too close as Kyoko tossed the ball as far as she could, which compared to Ren wasn't far at all. Still Kuma bounded off after it, her nerves returned as Kuma came back. She tried to back up but found herself in Ren's embrace.

"Nice deep breaths." he whispered as she obeyed. Linking his hand with hers he reached down as Kuma approached. Using their joined hands, he patted Kuma. It was the first time she had touched the dog and she was surprised by just how soft the wiry coat was as Ren manoeuvred their hands to the ball. Kuma dropped it softly into her palm and was bouncing around ready yet again for the ball to be thrown.

"You do it." she whispered breathlessly to Ren as he tossed the ball 3 times further than Kyoko had.

"Well done Kyoko-san, that was brilliant!" he said with her still in his arms, their hands still laced.

_Ball run fetch play ball ball ball_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_**hehe so was there enough Kuma for you?**_

_**And the story about the Irish wolfhound is a true**_

_**tale and a real place :)**_

_**I found it when researching the breed and knew it was**_

_**right up Kyoko's street XD**_

**and don't forget**

**Comments and reviews please**


	9. 2 steps forward, 3 steps back

Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D

Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D

**Hello my sweeties,**

**she is getting better slowly, he is falling deeper and deeper at an alarming rate**

**Kuma is still as lovable as ever :)**

**Song:**

**If you're not the one**

**by: Daniel Beddingfield**

**it fits perfectly :)**

**Enjoy.**

**Roll on the fluff XD**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Nice deep breaths." he whispered as she obeyed. Linking his hand with hers he reached down as Kuma approached. Using their joined hands, he patted Kuma. It was the first time she had touched the dog and she was surprised by just how soft the wiry coat was as Ren manoeuvred their hands to the ball. Kuma dropped it softly into her palm and was bouncing around ready yet again for the ball to be thrown.

"You do it." she whispered breathlessly to Ren as he tossed the ball 3 times further than Kyoko had.

"Well done Kyoko-san, that was brilliant!" he said with her still in his arms, their hands still laced.

_Ball run fetch play ball ball ball_

Now that they were linked he was unable to let her go. He didn't want to release her hand and as she stepped away he was extremely pleased to notice she kept her hand linked with his. When Kuma came back she squeezed tightly but didn't step away or behind him. Even as Kuma approached her to give her the ball, she stopped breathing for a few seconds as he took the ball from Kuma and threw it again

"You're really doing very good Kyoko-san, that was great." he watched her take a deep breath and nod slightly.

"I'm sorry Ren-san, but I need to hold it a little bit longer." she looked like she was about to start trying to bow and apologise with a dogeza but he squeezed her hand tightly and smiled at her. Her heart turned somersaults in her chest, she could breathe again and not because of Kuma who had returned panting.

"I promised I would help you in any way I could, so if this is helping then this is what we will do." he would never admit it but he couldn't be happier at the position they were in. Kyoko was so wrapped up in Ren she never noticed when Kuma licked her hand though she did notice when she almost tripped over him and fell, with Ren catching her and swinging her back up into his arms.

"From not touching him to falling head over heels for him, I think you're in there Kuma." he said with a joking smile as Kuma barked happily and danced while Kyoko turned red.

_Yay she alpha play with Kuma she alpha play, she alpha must be with pup she alpha always nervous or new alpha maybe he alpha strong for she alpha_

Ren stood her back on her feet and they continued their walk, every now and then Ren would use their joined hands to stroke Kuma. Slowly but surely Kyoko grew used to the dog's feel. When they arrived back at the car just as the sun was setting she reached out with her own hand and touched the dog's back slowly as Ren watched. She had a nervous smile on her lips as she stroked him three times before stepping away so he could jump into the waiting boot.

"You have always been a fast learner, Kyoko-san." he said smiling as she looked embarrassed.

"Only because I have a good senpai to teach me." she said blushing. His heart sank a little at her words.

_Am I still only a senpai to you?_

He wished with all his heart she would see him as more. He wanted to always be able to hold her as he had today, to walk hand in hand with her but he supposed that it wasn't that easy.

_Maybe learning to love Kuma would open her heart to him as well?_

He sighed inwardly, laughing at his own dreams which were nothing more than that: "dreams."

"Well let's start back, it's late and we have another busy day tomorrow." she smiled at him in the growing twilight as her heart pounded with a new meaning, one she hadn't heard in so long she had forgotten about it.

_Maybe it's just the remains of the fear I have for Kuma._

she pondered as she rubbed her hands together subconsciously her right hand felt cold almost lonely and she wondered why?

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

He watched her sleeping form as they drove back to Tokyo. Kuma was sleeping in the boot and he couldn't help but look at the woman he loved, remembering how she felt in his arms. Her hand seemed to fit so perfectly in his. He was in such a good mood that he started singing a song he remembered from America. As he drove smiling in his own folly, all of those sappy songs really do take on a new meaning when you're in love he thought just as Lory had told him when he was younger.

"**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?**

**If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?**

**If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?**

**If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?**

**I never know what the future brings**

**But I know you are here with me now**

**We will make it through**

**And I hope you are the one I share my life with"**

As he drove on through the night he smiled to himself and his own lovestruck folly.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ren was very tempted to carry Kyoko to the apartment but he thought better of it as he gently woke her.

"Kyoko, Kyoko we're home." he called gently as she slowly came around.

"We're home Kyoko-san." she looked at him, her eyes still dazed with sleep.

_So cute! God, she's like an angel._

He thought as his heart raced. He wanted to kiss her so badly and he was moving to do just that as Kuma sneezed and Kyoko jumped, fully awake now.

"I'm so sorry Ren-san! I didn't mean to fall asleep, I'm so sorry." she bowed over and over as Ren caught her shoulder.

"Its fine, Kyoko-san. Don't worry about it, my schedule is pretty tight and with the last two days you have had it's not surprising. Now how about something to eat and an early night?" he asked as he smiled gently at her trying to calm his racing heart. Kuma's head popped up between the backseat headrests.

_food me want food me hungry too_

he whined a soft sad sound which made Ren grin even bigger.

"Of course you get some too you big brute." he said, leaning over and scratching the dog behind the ears. He never saw Kyoko's face soften as she watched him and the dog interact before she caught herself swiftly.

_What the hell was that? Why was I so happy watching Ren and Kuma?_

She wondered as she stepped out of the car and Ren let Kuma out of the boot, re-attaching the harness so Kuma would be able to enter the private supermarket too.

_Maybe it's because I'm starting to understand Kuma more now. I will admit he's not as scary as I first thought though he is still big._

It took only 20 minutes to get the ingredients. It would have been even faster if the cashier hadn't had to stop to talk to Kuma, but neither of them minded and when she passed Kuma a little sausage he thought she was wonderful.

_Nice omega new omega friend_

His tail was thumping wildly as the three of them walked back to the apartment together. Ren opened the door and Kyoko uttered,

"Excuse me." before entering as Ren turned to her perplexed

"You should really say I'm home rather than excuse me." he commented and she looked at him shocked as he continued,

"Well this is your home for the next three weeks, actually for as long as you want really, so just treat it as such." he shrugged his very American gesture she had seen before while playing Bo and almost laughed but she just smiled

"This is still your home Ren-san and no matter how long I stay that will never change." his eyes dropped as the basket of puppies looked out at her

_God there was that look. She could never refuse when he looked at her that way and gods he's tripled the number._

she looked away and ended up looking at Kuma who really gave her the puppy dog eyes as he tilted his head down while keeping his eyes on her and whimpered ever so slightly. She almost called out Mo! Like her best friend Moko would have done but refrained and softly obeyed.

"I'm home." she called ever so lightly as Kuma's head and tail popped up and so did Ren's features as he smiled and replied.

"Welcome home, Kyoko-san." and the way she blushed he loved her all the more. Taking off Kuma's harness and lead, he hung them up by the front door while he carried the ingredients into the kitchen before leaving her there while he went to the lounge to feed Kuma and lay out the large dog pillow he found in one of the boxes for Kuma by his bowls.

_nom nom nice food nom_

"Is it OK if I go clean up Kyoko-san?" he asked as he popped his head into the kitchen. She was busy in her element of cooking as she nodded,

"Sure senpai. I will call you when the food is ready." he smiled as he watched her for a few more moments before he left for his bedroom. He was finished washing up when he heard the scream. Instantly he was back down the hallway to the kitchen. Kuma sat in the kitchen by the cupboards watching the shrinking Kyoko as she scrambled against the far cupboards as if trying to get in them or under them, her eyes fixed on Kuma as he watched her.

_Alpha no want me? Alpha seem scared_

He lay on his belly and slowly moved closer. As she screamed more he stopped. Ren stepped over the prone dog and bent before Kyoko

"Kyoko. Look at me, Kyoko." he said shaking her as her voice cut out and her eyes adjusted to see who was now before her. The fear, the complete and utter desolation in her eyes tore at his soul as she threw herself into his arms, weeping.

"I'm sorry. I turned and he was there. He never even did anything, but I couldn't help it, I was so afraid of him." she spoke as she wept, her voice cracking and her words stuttered. Kuma stood slowly and slunk away out of the kitchen, laying down on the bed Ren had laid out for him.

_She alpha doesn't accept me, me have to try harder for she alpha to accept me_

It took quite a while for Ren to calm Kyoko down. They had taken so many steps forward today with her and Kuma and now he feared he had just destroyed them all again. How stupid had he been not to ask Kuma to stay? Even though he knew the dog would never hurt her, to turn and see such a large animal especially one you were scared of would scare anyone witless. He held her until her terror was lessened and she held him back as they sat on his kitchen floor in each other's arms.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

It was 1:34am according to Ren's bedside clock as he tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep. Kuma had been put in the gym to sleep with all his things, after dinner they had watched a little TV before she had said she was going to bed which he had agreed to as she shut her door. That lock would have to be fixed he had thought and now he couldn't sleep.

Just the thought of her in his arms, the feel of her hand, her hair, her smell.

_God the devil really has saved me a seat in hell_

He thought as a small noise brought him out of his thoughts. He turned to the door that was now opening slowly,

"Ren-san." it was barely a whisper but he heard her clearly.

"Are you OK, Kyoko-san?" he asked sitting up and looking at her.

"ERM …...I...I..." she stuttered and stumbled on her words as she fidgeted like a small child before him. He had seen this before when he was living with the Takaradas, Maria had done the same thing.

"Have you had a nightmare?" he asked softly. He saw the blush on her cheeks even in the pale moonlight as she nodded. He noticed now she was trembling, pulling back the blanket he called her over with his arm and to his amazement she came willingly.

_Seriously I'm glad I brought her home with me, would her fear make her this easy with everyone? I know that fear makes people act out of character but this is just crazy!_

"Nii-san, can I use you as a teddy bear again?" she called in Setsu's purr as she got into the bed with him.

_Or maybe not, she has slipped back into character. I suppose as she sees me as Cain it's different_

he sighed inwardly relaxing into his role as Cain.

"Of course you can Setsu. You know you're my one and only special girl." he kissed her hair as she snuggled into him.

_Why is my heart racing so fast? Why can't I calm down! I know it was a bad dream but did I really have to come and jump into bed with Ren-san? I know I used Setsu as an excuse but really I just felt so lonely in that big bed in the even bigger room alone...I shouldn't be doing this! He is my senpai!_

But as his hands slowly smoothed her hair and back she shivered in delight.

"Are you cold, Setsu?" he asked as he pulled the blanket closer around her, hugging her tighter.

_What am I suppose to say to that? No senpai but your hands feel so nice. What the hell is wrong with you, Kyoko? Get a grip! This is your senpai for heavens sake!_

"No I think I was just remembering the nightmare, Nii-san." her body felt like it was on fire as he caressed her slowly making her heart somersault and she felt warmth even lower. If she was a cat she would have purred.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" he asked slowly as he tried to control himself.

_She feels so good next to me, how can I ever let her go now? I feel like I'm addicted and she is my only cure._

It wasn'tthat she was exciting him...well he would totally be lying to tell himself anything different. If she touched him in any way near little Ren, he would spring to life immediately, but just holding her and caressing her was enough to set his heart at ease.

"It's silly Nii-san, you will just laugh at me." she said as she sighed, contented. He was a little shocked but extremely happy as the last of her trembling subsided and her breathing was slowing down.

"Try me." he said softly, kissing her hair again as she sighed again.

"It was all dark and there was no one there. I was alone in the dark and then Nii-san was there with me but you were walking away and no matter how fast I ran I just couldn't catch up to you. It scared me Nii-san, I didn't want to be alone." he held her tight, his own fear of being alone in the darkness he had. He had that dream many times too, each time with a different person walking away: his mom, his dad, Rick, the names were endless but it had been her who had been the one to stay. She hadn't walked away but held his hand. That day at the Dark Moon shoot after his car had finally stopped, she had taken his hand and pulled him back from the darkness.

"I will never leave you Setsu. A dream is a dream, but in this world or the next I will be the one walking beside you always." he kissed her hair again. He knew she was already asleep, her breathing became shallow. As he held the girl he loved in his arms he fell asleep too, no longer feeling the dark emptiness the room had held before.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**I feel sorry for Kuma even though I'm writing the story!**

**How sad am I?**

**As with all fears we sometimes take 2 steps forward 3 steps back**

**lets hope Kyoko can get over her fear,**

**but maybe we are taking steps forward in other places**

**:D**

**and don't forget**

**Comments and reviews please**


	10. Kanae's anger

Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D

Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D

**Hello my sweeties,**

**It is better to face your fears than flee before them.**

**Enjoy.**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"I will never leave you Setsu. A dream is a dream, but in this world or the next I will be the one walking beside you always." he kissed her hair again. He knew she was already asleep, her breathing became shallow. As he held the girl he loved in his arms he fell asleep too, no longer feeling the dark emptiness the room had held before.

The door opened slowly as the long nose quivered they were both there sleeping. Creeping in, he looked onto the bed and lay at their feet to sleep with his pack.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The next week went by in a blur. Kyoko was OK with Kuma but she didn't once reach out to him like she had done that afternoon, instead she kept her weary distance and never was Ren allowed to leave her in a room alone with Kuma. He wouldn't complain and even after the lock was fixed on the guest room door it seemed Kyoko's fear was still too great to give up her 'Teddy bear.' So each night she slept in his bed. He was lucky he had Cain to fall back on as he didn't know how he would cope otherwise and no matter where they put Kuma short of locking him in every night he would appear in the bedroom with them and sleep near them.

It was Monday morning, the start of their second week together. They had called LME as Ren had some new offers to pick up. They were walking down the corridor together, all four of them Ren and Kuma in front while Kyoko walked a little way behind talking to Yashiro when an angry voice made them all stop dead in their tracks.

"MO! Where have you been? Do you realise I've been worried sick?" Kyoko turned instantly to see her tall, beautiful, raven-haired best friend Kotonami Kanae as she stalked down the corridor towards them.

"MOKO-SAN!" Kyoko screamed charging at the taller girl who stopped her dead in her tracks with the look she gave her

"Don't you dare Moko-san me! Where have you been for the last week? Why is your phone switched off and where the hell are you living?" Kanae was angrier than anyone had ever seen her as she shouted at the shorter younger girl before her. Even Chiori who had been following behind Kanae shrunk away from her as she glared at Kyoko

"I thought I would surprise you yesterday so I went to the Darumaya only to be told due to a new role you would be living in the LME apartments for awhile. I go there only to be told that all your things had been moved out and they were not at liberty to tell me where you had gone. Mo, so I call Chiori-chan just to be told no one has seen you since last Monday and to top it all off Sawara-san tells me that they have not contacted you at all in that time as the president has told everyone you need time to get into your role. Plus your phone has been off all day and all night. You could have been kidnapped or hurt somewhere and no one seems to know what was going on or if they did, they weren't telling. We were just on our way to see the president and here I find you happy as can be with Tsuruga-san and Yashiro-san!" Kanae was furious and Kyoko looked at her with loving eyes as if she was a cute kitten.

"Were you worried about me, Moko-san?" she asked looking endearingly at the older girl as flowers flew through the air around them.

"Mo! Of course not! But I thought we were best friends and that you would at least tell me where you're living now!" but she was fooling no one. They could all see the relief in her anger that Kyoko was safe and well even if she didn't want to admit it.

"As you can see she is fine and dandy." said a booming voice as President Takarada came striding down the corridor. Today he was wearing a full set of cowboy attire. From the Stetson on his head to his spiked spurs he looked like he had just stepped out of the Old West, his aide beside him also in the same style of clothing. Kanae glared. She would not answer back to the president of her own talent agency though she might have if it would have been before she found Kyoko.

"Well my lovely people I would like to talk to all of you in my office so why don't we all make tracks and go there now?" How could they refuse? As they followed the president and his aide, Kuma sniffed at the leather chaps the aide was wearing and he smiled lightly as he patted the large dog's head.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Well now lads and lasses, we shall all have a nice little chat. I'm offended Kotonami-san that you think I wouldn't know where my own Love Me member number one was living. Know that I would be out there after one day if I thought she was hurt in any way." he said with a big pout. Kanae sighed a little as she looked back at him.

"It was just a strange turn of events, sir. I return back from Paris only to hear she's nowhere to be found and no one seems to know how to contact her and her phone is switched off." Kanae glared at Kyoko sitting next to her.

"I'm sorry, Moko-san! I turned it off yesterday morning during the casting conference with Ren-san and I must have forgotten to turn it back on again." everyone noticed her use of his name and Kanae was even more annoyed.

_I've been gone a month to come back to find him finally making a move on her!_

She was even more annoyed when the large dog that she had hardly noticed before, moved up between herself and Kyoko who literally jumped away almost landing on Ren's lap as she grabbed his shirt in her hand her entire body trembling.

"And now we see the cause of your worry Kotonami-san." said Yashiro softly as Ren slowly placed a calming hand over Kyoko's.

"It's OK Kyoko-san, It's OK." Kanae watched as her grip loosened on Ren's shirt, her body was trembling as she looked on at the dog, just one emotion clear in her golden eyes: fear.

"Mo, what the hell is going on?" Kanae cried out as Kuma sank to the floor worried by her flooding emotions.

"Mo, and why the hell is there a dog here?" after Yashiro got Kuma to sit beside him, Kyoko finally returned to her seat, her eyes looking less terrified. Kanae took her hand and squeezed it as Kyoko gave her a small smile

"I'm sorry Moko-san, I'm OK." slowly but surely Kyoko told them about her new role and co-star, about her fear of dogs and how Ren was helping her to overcome her fear. When she came to the part about living with Ren, Chiori and Kanae looked amazed.

"You're living with Tsuruga-san?" Kanae asked as if she hadn't heard her correctly the first time. Kyoko just nodded as Lory smiled

"It will be good for all of their roles in the film." Lory said as the three girls all looked at him.

"All of our roles." Kyoko asked confused. Shouldn't it just be both their roles? she wondered as the presidents smile faded slightly.

"Haven't you told her yet, Ren?" Lory asked looking at him sharply as Ren just smiled back.

"Between making sure Kyoko-san doesn't die of heart failure or decide to jump from the 17thfloor windows and doing my job I'm afraid it may have slipped my mind at some point." turning to Kyoko he smiled at her

"I'm very sorry to say that I will be helping with your début movie Kyoko-san. I will be playing Rai." Kyoko started at him and suddenly her face split into a giant smile.

"And why should you be sorry about that senpai? I'm always thrilled to work with you." her smile was genuine and Kanae was a little shocked at the feeling she saw behind that smile.

There was a loud knock at the door which stopped any more conversation. Lory's aide opened the door and Saya entered with a big smile on her face to see Kyoko and Ren present.

"Have I got things to show you!" she said with an enormous smile Kuma felt the tension.

_Alpha what wrong other omega friend alpha like?_

Lory smiled at the young woman

"Sayaka-san, welcome!" he called as she scowled at him.

"Hello kidnapper-kun." she called as everyone but Ren looked confused. Lory sighed he would never be able to be rid of that nickname from Julie as long as he lived. Even if she wasn't around her number one spy was.

"Sorry, Saya-san" he said with a sigh as she stood before them all.

"Better Lory-san." she bowed to all present as she smiled down at Kyoko, Ren and Yashiro. Her eyes suddenly caught sight of Kanae and Chiori.

"Stand up." she said suddenly, pointing at the other two Love Me members. They didn't even think and did as she told them as if Saya were an Army drill sergeant.

"Are these the two you were telling me about Lory-san?" she asked as she walked around each girl with a smile on her face

"They are indeed Saya-san. So are you happy?" he watched as Saya looked deeply at both girls who looked just as bemused as the three people still sitting down.

"Oh I'm very happy Lory-san, they are both stunning." she looked Kanae up and down again as the older girl started to get a little annoyed, her eyes blazed and Saya smiled even broader.

"And so fiery! I'm sorry I'm getting ahead of myself my name is Sayaka Oswald. But please just call me Saya-san. I work for Rmandy but I am looking to broaden my horizons and you my beautiful people, are who I'm hoping will be my new models for this new project I am doing. It's going to be my first photo album and Lory-san said he had just the people to make it work so I'm hoping to work with the six of you." It was Ren that noticed the smile in her eyes and he had to ask

"The six of us?" he queried as she smiled directly at him.

"Yourself and Kyoko-chan of course as well as Yashiro-san, Kotonami-san, Chiori-san and Kuma. There will also be other cast members but you will be my main attraction." she smiled at the stunned faces, but this time it was Yashiro who broke the silence.

"_**Excuse me, but I thought I heard my name in that list. I'm a manager not a talent." Saya walked over and removed the fangirl's glasses. All eyes turned to him as he looked back at them all.**_

"_**But you look very good for only being a manager." Saya said with a smile.**_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Sorry for the short chapter**

**But I just need a little boost up for the next chapter**

**more mushy things to come**

**and my oh my what does Lory and Saya have in store**

**for our Love Me ladies, Ren and poor Yashiro :D**

**hehehehehe**

**and don't forget**

**Comments and reviews please**


	11. leverage'

Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D

Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D

**Hello my sweeties,**

**It is better to face your fears than flee before them.**

**Enjoy.**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Excuse me, but I thought I heard my name in that list. I'm a manager not a talent." Saya walked over and removed the fangirl's glasses. All eyes turned to him as he looked back at them all.

"But you look very good for only being a manager." Saya said with a smile. They all stared at his now uncovered eyes.

"Wow, it's amazing how much taking the glasses off does!" Chiori admonished as she without reverence checked out Yashiro in a new light.

"Yes but its also amazing how little I can see without them Chiori-chan. So if you don't mind Saya-san I would like my glasses back please." he said with a calm but firm voice even as his cheeks flushed a little.

"I will be requiring you to wear contacts for the shoots Yashiro-san, so please make sure you get some ready." Yashiro stared at her.

"As I have just said Saya-san, I am a manager not a talent. If you wish for a model I can name quite a few that have worked with Ren on previous projects but I must pass on the invitation for myself to model." Saya looked at him with twinkling eyes.

"Then maybe I should mention about Tues.." she never got further as Yashiro jumped up and covered her mouth with his hand.

"I would be delighted to model for you Saya-san. When should I get the contacts by?" It was Kanae that started it, she snorted then burst out laughing at the sight of Yashiro all flustered by the young lady before him. Soon the rest followed suit, first giggling then laughing as the embarrassed man took his seat. Smiling, Saya bowed as if she had just performed the most wonderful trick.

"Now what say the rest of you? I believe this is a good opportunity for you all otherwise I would not have suggested it. Kanae I know you have just returned from Paris as a catwalk model but I don't believe yours is an exclusive contract." Kanae shook her head to confirm Saya's thoughts.

"Chiori this will be your first time modelling. Do you have any concerns?" she looked at the young girl who seemed to be fidgeting a little in her puffy armchair.

"Erm well I don't think I will be able to participate." she answered with a very sad expression on her face as she looked down, not meeting anyone's eyes. It was Saya that got in there first with her question as Lory just sighed. She had beaten him to the punch.

"Why ever not? You're a very attractive young woman with a wonderful figure. Why would you not be able to model?" Kyoko thought she knew the reason, but as small tears curved gracefully down Chiori's face she was more sure of her suspicions.

"Chiori-chan" she whispered gently as Kanae, sitting next to her reached out to place her hand over hers.

"What are the tears for, my dear?" Saya asked questioningly as she approached the upset girl slowly. Kyoko wondered whether she should answer for her beloved friend, but Chiori stood slowly. Unzipping her pink jumpsuit, she slowly pushed it off her arms and shoulders before turning away from her audience and taking off her T-shirt.

The scarring was from the back of her neck all the way down to just below her shoulder blades, even though it wasn't ugly to look at it was noticeable due to the different colours of the skin ranging from her pale milky skin to a pink tinged shade.

"May I?" Saya asked as she stood behind Chiori who nodded. Slowly she raised her hand and slowly worked her way down the scarred tissue in a few places she could feel lumps in the skin she was very gentle but at some points the girl flinched slightly.

"Does it still hurt?" She enquired as she removed her hand and Chiori replaced her T-shirt before turning back to them all. Her tears were falling faster now as she shook her head. Lory handed her some tissues from a box he withdrew from a draw in his desk.

"Thank you." she said as she wiped her eyes.

"It doesn't hurt but the nerve endings in my skin never recovered so at some points I feel nothing and then at other points the touch either tickles or feels strange. It's like ice being placed on your skin unexpectedly. They repaired it as well as they could but I also have slight scarring on my upper thighs where they took the skin grafts from to use on my back" her face was down turned slightly as Kyoko stood and hugged the other girl

"How did it happen?" Saya asked as Kyoko tried to comfort her friend.

"I was acting as a child, there was an accident on set where a stunt went wrong I was trapped beneath a burning piece of the set and incurred seconddegree burns on the parts I just showed you." Chiori looked down again.

"So as you can see I'm unable to model as I'm damaged." Kyoko felt the full force of the word she used to describe herself. She had used that word quite often when describing herself being damaged goods because she was unable to love. She wanted to show her friend how amazing she truly was. She wanted others to know how amazing she was as well.

"But you know what?" Kyoko asked Saya and everyone in the room as she stood tall next to her friend.

"She never gave up! She refused to get proper treatment until she had finished her work at such a tender age. This girl had the true guts of a professional and even if she has a little scarring I think she is still perfect." Kyoko announced as she tightened her arm around her friend's shoulders and Saya looked deeply into her eyes.

"And so do I." Saya agreed as she smiled at the shocked young lady.

"Which is why even if you refuse, I will make it so Lory-san makes this an inexcusable Love Me task and you must participate no matter what. You see you are what I envisioned with my new photo book. It is going to be based around all the human emotions and I know that there are two emotions I would love you to portray for me Chiori-chan: courage and bravery." Saya held Chiori's hands in her own as she looked deep into the girls eyes with such intensity that Chiori was unable to look away. All she could do was nod slowly as Saya let out an elated noise as she hugged the young girl.

"OK now Kyoko-chan you of course are willing to participate?" Saya asked, turning her longing gaze at her.

"As long as you find me satisfactory for this then I see no reason not to." she answered. Her voice was a little off. Lory noticed it and so did Kanae but neither spoke of it as they watched the girl who Saya bowed to before finally turning her gaze to Ren.

"Ren, sweetie." she said as with cat like qualities she walked over and placed herself with a thump into his lap sideways. As she slowly twisted his hair through her fingers, Kanae and Chiori were visibly shocked as Kuma shuffled away from the rising anger.

_Alpha mad she mad mad_

Ren looked at the blue eyes before him as he smiled at her

"You don't really have to do that Saya. I was ready to participate anyway, I like your work and the concept intrigues me." he said slowly as he poked her side eliciting a giggle from her. He repeated the motion which made her kiss his cheek and jump to her feet. Kanae saw it in that instant and she knew.

"Excuse us a moment president would I be able to talk to Kyoko-chan in private for a moment?" Lory who had seen the very same look on Kyoko's face nodded while smiling furiously inside.

"Of course Kotonami-san, please use the conference room on your left there." he pointed to one of the doors leading off from his large office as Kanae stood suddenly.

"You pleased now" she said as she looked at Kyoko with a glare in her eyes

"Oh and I'm taking the dog" she added as she looked at Kuma.

"Heel!" she called in a commanding tone which Kuma instantly obeyed.

"Why are you taking Kuma?" Ren asked worried as he watched Kyoko disappearing into the side room and Kanae and Kuma following

"Leverage" was Kanae's answer as the door shut firmly with finality behind them

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"What was that just now?" Kanae asked as Kyoko stood on the opposite end of the long table looking at Kanae.

"What was what, Moko-san?" she asked looking a little confused.

"Don't play games with me Kyoko! I saw your face when Saya sat on Tsuruga-san's lap. You looked like you wanted to commit murder I doubt even Mio was as dangerous as you looked for a moment back there. Now what is it between you and Tsuruga-san that has changed other than the way you address each other now?" she was firm and demanding. Kuma by her side looked at her

_is she alpha? She feel like alpha but alpha not choose her she strong omega could be alpha or maybe alpha too maybe share position for when pups_

"I don't know what you're talking about Moko-san. Tsuruga-san has told me while we are living under the same roof it would be better if we called each other by our given names as we are friends." she answered as she looked on at her best friend.

"Kuma, away!" Kanae said as Kuma ever obedient slowly started walking down the room towards Kyoko who stumbled backwards towards the wall

"Stop! Down!" Kanae called as again Kuma obeyed without hesitation.

_Oh why did Ren allow Kanae to read Kuma's file_

Kyoko wondered as the large dog did exactly what he was commanded, stopping and lying down.

"Now Kyoko-chan you can see you have nowhere to run so I will ask again. If you do not answer me satisfactorily I will again allow Kuma to approach you. Now let's try this again. What was that look for?" Kyoko gulped hard as she stared at the large dog. Her body began to tremble all she could see was Kuma but her mind was working furiously trying to find the right answer for Kanae.

"I don't know. I just feel uncomfortable around Saya-san." Kanae shook her head.

"Kuma, away." the dog obeyed a few more steps

"Stop! Down." he stopped and lay down again looking at Kyoko with his big brown eyes as her trembling increased. She could hardly breathe her breath coming in cold gasps as she fought to keep control of her inner emotions.

"Again Kyoko-chan what was that look for?" Kanae felt terrible about doing this but she had realised in those few moments not even her usual end of friendship threat would work against the girl at this point.

"I hate the way she is so intimate with Ren-san." Kyoko almost screamed at her. But that isn't the end of it. Her fear was now driving her to speak and the words came rushing from her mouth like a river freed from a dam.

"When I see them together like today and like back at the set laughing and playing around with each other I get a pain in my chest. It feels like someone has grabbed me and is squeezing me and I start to feel angry. I don't know why as I really liked Saya-san when I met her and she is a wonderful photographic director. Maybe I just find it unprofessional or something. That's the only reason I've been able to come up with Moko-san. Please believe me I really do want to do this photoshoot with you all and Saya-san but I also don't want her to be anywhere near Ren-san at the same time. I know it sounds stupid and silly and childish. I have no idea why but that's just how I feel." Kanae sighed inwardly. That was close enough.

"Kuma, come." Kuma sprang to his feet and ran back to Kanae widening the distance between her best friend and the dog Kyoko was able to start breathing normally again as Kanae fussed over the dog.

"What a good boy you are. Yes you are such a clever boy." Kyoko had never seen this side of Kanae before. Happy and open towards the animal in front of her, Kanae liked dogs. Her grandfather had owned a Shiba Inu who she had loved dearly growing up.

_Nice alpha omega nice nice behind ear that nice_

Kanae returned Kuma to the room indicating he should return to the waiting people before she turned back to the still trembling girl at the other end of the room. With strong, confident strides she reached Kyoko and for one of the first times ever hugged the girl, first stroking her back as she held her. It wasn't a very good hug. This was Kanae after all, who had no idea how to hold anyone in her arms like someone who has grown up loving others would. Still the fact she had initiated the contact and was willing to try for her friend made Kyoko capable of calming down.

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, but you needed to release those feelings out loud, not only for me, but for yourself and the sake of this project. You need to be able to tell me what you're feeling so it doesn't eat you away inside. Do you understand?" Kyoko just nodded as the cool, calm hands soothed her shivering soul.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**you all probably think Kanae went overboard**

**with her 'leverage'**

**but I think it was a needed thing**

**you just have to love Kanae XD**

**I know I do :D**

**hehehehehe**

**and don't forget**

**Comments and reviews please**


	12. A woman's touch

Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D

Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D

**Hello my sweeties,**

**this chapter is dedicated to Trinity1012**

**I always enjoy making new friends :)**

**I'm sorry this chapter wasn't as fast as normal**

**but if you have read my new fic**

**Letters of my Life you will know why :)**

**Enjoy.**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, but you needed to release those feelings out loud, not only for me, but for yourself and the sake of this project. You need to be able to tell me what you're feeling so it doesn't eat you away inside. Do you understand?" Kyoko just nodded as the cool, calm hands soothed her shivering soul.

After returning to the room the rest of the talk was pretty straightforward. Saya talked about their aims, showing the whole range of human emotions in still life pictures. Some of the shots would be taken at the studio while others would be on location shoots. When they had finished the briefing Saya smiled and picked up the case she had brought in with her.

"Now I didn't get a chance after your shoot and with sorting out taking Yashiro home it completely slipped my mind but would you like to have a few of the pictures we took the last week?" Ren and Kyoko shot forward as she laid a selection of pictures out on Lory's desk as everyone crowded around to see them.

"Wow Kyoko-chan you look amazing" said Chiori as she pored over one of the individual shots of her by the fireplace in the white and black lace dress. Kyoko smiled shyly as Saya watched Ren drool over the images of the girl he loved. Saya had picked out the best images to bring with her and as the girls chose Kyoko's pictures and Lory took a few of them for their personal files Saya slipped Ren a rolled cardboard tube with a slight smile on her lips.

"I think you will find some interesting pictures in there, my dear cousin." she whispered as he frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he pulled off the stopper, pretending to put pictures in the tube as Saya passed a tube to Kyoko for her pictures. Ren saw exactly what she meant. Inside the tube already was at least one of the singular shots of Kyoko a genuine smile creased his face as Saya nudged him hard.

"Now, now lover boy, you don't want to scare the poor girl looking like that." she whispered again and then giggled at Ren smoothing his face. When all the pictures had been chosen and the rest tidied away they all got ready to leave as Lory spoke up.

"Kotonami-san I need to talk to you about that drama you were offered the other day. I have the paperwork to be taken to Sawara-san. If you would be so kind, maybe Yashiro will help you out? Kyoko you need to work hard to get to know Kuma better you only have two weeks left now do not forget that." Kyoko nodded as she Ren and Chiori left the room. Saya had also stayed as soon as the door shut and Kanae had counted to five, she started.

"What on Earth are you doing with my best friend this time prez?" she asked, an annoyed look on her face as she scowled at him.

"You know how fragile she is after that twat messed her up! I want to know what you're planning and I want to know now." she slammed her hand down on the table before Lory as he smiled sweetly.

"I'm doing nothing Kotonami-san. I have not set up this little project." he nodded towards Saya who smiled

"Kanae-san have you noticed how Ren-san looks at Kyoko-san and vice versa." Kanae turned and looked at the older woman.

"Of course I know he's in love with her. God even an idiot can see that but Kyoko-chan is just not ready. Hell she didn't even realise she was jealous of your and Ren's relationship, she put it down to ethical professionalism for heavens sake!" Kanae was annoyed. She wanted Kyoko to be happy as much as the next person, but pushing her too hard wasn't going to work with Kyoko.

"Exactly what did she say?" Saya asked as Kanae repeated Kyoko's statement word for word. Saya laughed and both Yashiro and Lory chuckled.

"That's the number one Love Me girl for sure." Yashiro said grinning

"Kanae-san I know you are used to these two knuckleheads pushing Kyoko-san to love, but I'm different. I think maybe this situation needs a woman's touch." she said as she slowly stroked Yashiro's cheek in a sensual way. Yashiro stumbled away.

"Saya-san remember you're married!" he cried as she burst out laughing.

"Oh calm down glasses-kun it was only an example. You see Kanae-san jealousy is both a woman's power and her weakness. If I were to make her realise her feelings through her jealousy and make her act upon those feelings do you not think Kyoko is the fighting type. Surely she will rise against my challenge?" she watched Kanae as she thought about Saya's words

_She's right. Kyoko would be the type to fight a challenge, rather than flee from it._

"I'm in." she said smiling at the older woman, but she also had a condition.

"But I know Kyoko-chan best so if I say it's too much, then we calm it OK?" Saya smiled wolfishly.

"Sounds perfect Kanae-san lets show these knuckleheads how women work." Kanae smiled. She too would always rise to the challenge and she would be sure to win.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Are you OK Kyoko-san?" Ren asked as he walked like a barrier between Kuma and Kyoko. Chiori had scooted off not long after leaving the office back to her Love Me task.

"I'm OK, Ren-san. I was just thinking about what the president said about Kuma. Am I really not trying hard enough to understand him?" she looked up at him, her big golden eyes full of emotion, before he knew what he was doing he had turned and was holding her firmly in his arms.

"Kyoko we can not help being scared sometimes, everyone is afraid of something. The fact you can walk near Kuma now is a major achievement. We still have two weeks left until the movie shoot starts. I'm sure we can work something out." she felt wonderful in his arms and she didn't pull away only wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged back, the sound of someone clearing his throat behind them made them both jump.

_you spoilt alpha alpha was happy_

Sawara-san stood there looking perplexed at the pair as Kuma sat beside them.

"I'm not someone to say that you two can not have that type of relationship, but please remember you are professionals after all and people do come to look around LME. We would not want either of you to get the wrong type of publicity, do you understand?" Kyoko was almost shaking. Ren thought she would fall into a dogeza at any moment as he took control.

"I'm sorry Sawara-san, but you are mistaken Kyoko-san was just feeling a little distressed we do not have that type of relationship, we are friends." It hurt him to say it, but he thought that it would make Kyoko more comfortable. If he had realised how Kyoko's heart clenched at his words and also seen the hurt look in her eyes maybe he would have thought differently.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The day had gone smoothly. Kuma and Kyoko going everywhere with Ren and Yashiro before dropping Yashiro off at his apartment they drove back to theirs. They were both quiet, lost in their own trains of thought.

_Of course he wouldn't want me. It's not like I'm anything amazing. I'm plain boring and with no sex appeal. Who would want me?_

This was all Kyoko had been thinking all day mixed in with the ideas that Saya would be the type of woman Ren likes.

_She didn't pull away! But I can't rush her. I've got to go slowly. I don't want to make her run away._

Ren thought earnestly as they parked in the underground car park and made their way back up to the apartment together. While Ren showered he fed Kuma in the gym as Kyoko looked at getting dinner ready. Looking through the cupboards she noticed they were out of a few ingredients. She didn't want to disturb Ren. So leaving him a note saying she wouldn't be long in case he got out of the shower before she got back and that she was walking down to the convenience store three blocks away before grabbing her coat and leaving the apartment. Now that she had a key she could easily get back in if Ren was still showering when she returned and maybe the walk would clear her head a little.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

She was happy she had found some good deals tonight, it was always good to go late night shopping. In Kyoko's book you never knew what you could get. She was just about to cross the street when a man stepped out in front of her.

"Lookie lookie boys at this little cutie. Want to come play with us sweet cheeks?" he asked as Kyoko stepped back only to find two more men stepping out of the alleyway behind her. Summoning upon Mio she stared down the men around her.

"Don't you even consider it." her voice was like ice as the men just smiled.

"I like em fiery boss, always so much more fun when we break them." he giggled as the other two men closed in.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**A woman's touch :P**

**never a bad thing hehe**

**But what's going to happen to poor Kyoko?**

**Comments and reviews please**


	13. Death and his dog

Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D

Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D

**Hello my sweeties,**

**thank you to Trinity1012**

**again for chatting with me about this story**

**I'm a very creative person but sometime talking about it brings out new idea's**

**you didn't think about before just like today :D**

**we have lots of Ren and Kyoko fun to come**

**and lots of cute Kuma too :D**

**Enjoy.**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Lookie lookie boys at this little cutie. Want to come play with us sweet cheeks?" he asked as Kyoko stepped back only to find two more men stepping out of the alleyway behind her. Summoning upon Mio she stared down the men around her.

"Don't you even consider it." her voice was like ice as the men just smiled.

"I like em fiery boss, always so much more fun when we break them." he giggled as the other two men closed in.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ren was annoyed they had a store on the ground level of his apartment building. Why did the silly girl have to go running off to that store at this time of night? he glanced down at his watch as he and Kuma jogged along the streets, his still wet hair dripping slightly down his back. 10:52pm.

"I'm going to kill her." he growled to Kuma.

"She doesn't seem to understand she is a big deal!" Ren was angry he could feel Kuon rising up inside him as they ran the distance together.

_Alpha mad mad mad were alpha where she go ….huh._

Kuma stopped dead and raised his head high as he sniffed the air and listened. Ren turned to him

"Come Kuma, we have to find Kyoko." he called as he looked at the dog, but the dogs reaction made him sure something was wrong. Kuma was gone, his long strong legs pounding the ground, his galloping stride three times the length of even Ren's. There was no way he could keep up but Ren ran too and the twisting feeling in his gut doubled in intensity.

_Something's wrong_

_Alpha territory, pack territory our Alpha_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kuma was fixed he could smell his alpha and he was getting to her as swiftly as he could. Turning the corner he passed the bag of dropped shopping bags and raced down the alleyway and skidded to a halt.

Kyoko was afraid a feeling she was used to lately as one of the men had grabbed her wrists pulling them up taut he backed her against the wall as she tried to kick, spit anything to get his hands off her. But he was too strong, the the two guys were closing in on her one trying to unbutton her jeans as she thrashed around making it difficult. She couldn't scream they had gagged her mouth, but her muffled cries still rang out. A flash of white and grey entered her vision to her right as she strained her eyes to look while still thrashing Kuma stood there hackles raised as he growled low.

_Our alpha, alpha scared alpha I help_

The growl got one of the guys attention. As he turned and saw the towering dog, his jaw fell open as he tapped the guy holding Kyoko against the wall. The third man's eyes followed the direction the first was pointing as Kuma took a slow heavy step forwards his head lowered his body in full aggressive stance as he looked ready to strike.

The hand holding her loosened slightly Kyoko was fast at taking the advantage as she pulled her hand free, ripping the filthy disgusting gag from her mouth. Her tongue worked faster than her mind could even consider and she heard herself calling a stage command that Kuma would know

"KUMA, SIC!" the growl became louder followed by loud fast aggressive barking as Kuma lunged forwards. None of the men were brave enough to stand against the gigantic dog not when his eyes seemed to glow red with malice as they dropped Kyoko to the floor then turning tail they ran with Kuma in pursuit. If this wasn't an act Kuma could have caught them instantly but his training made him stay at least two paces behind them as he ran after them still barking out his vicious bray into the night. It took Kyoko a few seconds to realise Kuma needed the command to stop as she stood shaking she began to charge after Kuma. Ren who had just entered the alleyway saw the men run, then Kuma chase them and then Kyoko chase Kuma.

"Kuma, heel!" Kyoko called but it was no good with his barking he couldn't hear her she was too far behind Ren caught up with her in five long strides as her shaking legs betrayed her.

"Kyoko call the police. I will get Kuma" he said as he stopped her then darted off into the darkness.

Kyoko grabbed her phone glad they had not searched her with shaking hands she dialled the number.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

They were backed into a corner, it was a dead end with nowhere to run as Kuma stood before the three of them barking, growling and snarling as he held the gang at bay.

_Alpha order I obey, you bad pack this our territory bad omega's omega's not worthy of alpha_

In their fear the leader of the little group, the biggest guy who had been holding Kyoko up grabbed a metal bar from the floor. Swinging it wildly at the dog he approached screaming

"Back you demon shinigami! Back I say! I'm not afraid of you."

Kuma's nose was telling him different though as one of the men behind the big man wet himself, but Kuma knew his training he avoided the first swing of the bar. But this was no stage performance, the man's moves were too erratic. He swung again he clipped Kuma on his head as he brought the bar up for a final finishing blow.

The bar stopped in mid air as the man looked up. His eyes grew wide as he looked right into the face of a gigantic man, his eyes were full of killing intent, his hair dripping wet as he held the bar as if it was nothing. Even as the man tried to jerk the bar away the iron fisted grip held the bar still as Kuma continued his command barking and growling.

"It's the death master and his hound come to take us." screamed one of the other men as he too wet himself. The man still holding the bar was suddenly airborne as he was flicked away with the very bar he had defended himself with, smashing head first into the wall before he slumped unconscious to the floor. The other two men knelt on the floor doing a dogeza as they begged the god of death to spare them, to let them go, not to kill them too.

_Alpha her alpha safe...territory safe we win_

Ren was slowly approaching the two begging men slowly. When he had seen the blow hit Kuma his entire world had become Kuon once more. He would show these men just what it meant to hurt his woman and his friend. He would have happily killed them both there and then, but there was a sensation in his left hand. A warm body against his left hip it called to his soul, it called to his senses. As his hand unconsciously grabbed Kuma's hair Ren pulled through the anger pushing Kuon to bay once more as he towered over the men.

"Kuma, cease." he growled low as Kuma instantly stopped his growling and barking. He didn't know how long it took, but his hand never left Kuma as he patted and stroked the hound holding his anger at bay. Kuma was his comfort as the sound of many hard boots rounded the corner, the flashlight glared down to the dead end where a man stood with the largest hound they had ever seen towering over the two men bowing before them and the one unconscious man lying on the floor. Ren had tossed the bar to the floor between the two men and settling his face he turned to the approaching officers

"These are the culprits. Is Kyoko OK? I'm afraid he attacked me so I had to disable him though it seems these men are not too brave when they aren't ganging up on a defenceless woman." he said his eyes showing his concern for Kyoko and his distaste of the actions of the men but Kuon's killing aura had gone.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

It hadn't taken long to get the story from both Kyoko and Ren. The officers commended Ren for holding the assailants until they arrived and he said it was all Kuma's doing though the officers laughed as the large dog begged for pets and scratches as he rolled onto his back so they could stroke his tummy.

"You expect us to believe that dog would hurt a fly?" one of the female officers asked as Kyoko, wrapped in a blanket spoke for the first time without a question being aimed at her. The ambulance had told Ren she was in shock but other than that she was just sore and bruised.

"He was protecting me, and he has been really highly trained for our work all I had to say was 'sic' and he..." her voice was cut off by a low growl followed by vicious barking as Kuma leapt to his feet, hackles raised.

"Kuma cease!" Ren called and instantly Kuma was back to begging for cuddles which to begin with were slower to come as the shocked officers looked on at the large dog.

"Wow, he is some dog." the female officer said as she looked on.

"Maybe we could get some of these for the force chief." she said as she looked at the older man who had been handling the questioning, Ren chuckled.

"I wouldn't bother. As you can see it's all just an act. He would rather love everyone than hurt anyone as you said." they all smiled at the lounging dog as one of the officers scratched his belly.

"But he protected me." Kyoko whispered as she watched on at the large dog with a new look in her eyes.

The three men were arrested and Ren's information was taken and he also put them into contact with LME's legal department as he said it would be better for them to speak to them in hope this wouldn't become gossip. The police understood and were very professional about the situation, as Kuma would have been too big to fit into the police cars, the ambulance said they would drop them off at Ren's apartment as they were heading that way anyway. Ren watched as Kyoko sat on the bed opposite from him as she slowly stroked Kuma's back with one hand. She was trembling badly he didn't know whether it was from shock or the closeness of Kuma but he could see that something in the young woman had changed. He just hoped it wasn't her aversion to men growing stronger.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Kuma and Ren to the rescue :D**

**hehe I had to smile at how divided the reviews were**

**some of you wanted Ren to save her**

**some wanted Kuma to save her**

**and a few of you like I wanted had them both save her :D**

**so what has changed?**

**Comments and reviews please**


	14. safety is a warm embrace

Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D

Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D

**Hello my sweeties,**

**for all you lovely people waiting for a KBB update**

**I will update I've just hit a little snag with how to roll out**

**what I am thinking into written words**

**so I hope you won't mind a few of these chapters instead :P**

**Enjoy.**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The three men were arrested and Ren's information was taken and he also put them into contact with LME's legal department as he said it would be better for them to speak to them in hope this wouldn't become gossip. The police understood and were very professional about the situation, as Kuma would have been too big to fit into the police cars, the ambulance said they would drop them off at Ren's apartment as they were heading that way anyway. Ren watched as Kyoko sat on the bed opposite from him as she slowly stroked Kuma's back with one hand. She was trembling badly he didn't know whether it was from shock or the closeness of Kuma but he could see that something in the young woman had changed. He just hoped it wasn't her aversion to men growing stronger.

His worry though seemed to be unfounded as a small hand linked with his as the ambulance drove out of sight. He could feel her trembling and held her hand firmly and never said a word when as a small group they walked to his apartment together, Kuma at his side. When they had entered the apartment Ren tossed the shopping bag onto the table and led Kyoko to the sofa, sitting her down he covered her with the blanket he had there.

"Kyoko are you OK?" he asked softly as he stroked her hair. He watched, the tears she had been holding back filled her eyes and began to pour out as she flung herself into his chest and sobbed her heart out. She had been so scared and in her mind the only thing she could think of was him. She had been begging to any listening god for him to come, for him to save her.

_He came. He and Kuma came for me..._

Her head was pounding and her back, sides and wrists were all aching where the bruises were starting to appear as blue and black swollen welts. Ren held her til her trembling lessened as he placed her back on the sofa wrapping her in the blanket.

"I'm going to make you a hot drink Kyoko, wait here a moment." she nodded knowing the hot liquid would warm her freezing soul. She didn't jump as Kuma laid his large head on the sofa next to her as Ren left and she didn't scream and freak out. She just placed her small hand on his large head and stroked him slowly.

_Alpha OK? Alpha safe now alpha look after her Kuma look after alpha too_

Kyoko liked the feel of his soft wiry fur beneath her fingers and for the first time in her life the sensation didn't fill her with fear, but more a deeper feeling of safety. This dog no matter how she had treated him with distance and fear had come to her rescue, he had sensed she was in trouble. She had listened as Ren had told the police of how Kuma had realised before him something was wrong and how he had ran across three roads and two blocks to get there before him.

"If it wasn't for you they might have..." Kyoko couldn't even think about what they might have done. Her voice cracked as fresh tears started to well up in her eyes.

"Thank you Kuma. Good boy." she whispered as she leant forwards and placed a kiss on the big dog's head. Ren watched this from the kitchen doorway he didn't want to disturb this moment, choosing instead to go to his bedroom. He ran the big bath in his en suite adding bath foam from his cupboard he didn't even remember where it had come from, an ex maybe? But it smelt of lavender reminding him of their walk together just a week before.

_Oh how much has happened and how far you have come Kyoko._

He thought as he walked back to the lounge to tell her about the bath running and to give her the hot drink, Ren froze as he entered the lounge. She was gone she wasn't sitting on the sofa and where was Kuma? Ren's heart started pounding.

"KYOKO? KYOKO?" he shouted as he ran towards the hallway to the front door, had she left? He hadn't heard the door. Where was she?

"Ren-san?" he spun and saw her in the kitchen doorway with Kuma, his heart jumping as he raced over and hugged her.

"Are you OK? Don't scare me like that! I didn't know where you had gone." his voice was high pitched as his fear subsided slightly. He felt her small hands wrap around his waist as he hugged her back.

"Silly baka Nii-san I was only sorting Kuma out he has a small cut on his head must have been where the bar struck him." Ren didn't care if she thought he was playing Cain at that moment, he was just glad she was still here, safe in his arms and holding him tightly. He didn't know how long they stood like that but suddenly he remembered the bath he had left running. Letting her go slowly, he smiled.

"I'm running you a bath. Drink up then come jump in it should be ready by then. Is Kuma OK?" he said looking down at the dog who sat there, tail wagging with what looked like a doggie grin on his face

_alpha and alpha happy me happy alpha and alpha strong bond strong pack_

"Yes Nii-san, it's not deep just a graze. I cleaned it so he should be fine." she grabbed the mug of tea and smiled at Kuma as they walked together, Kyoko sitting on the sofa Kuma lying at her feet. Ren smiled and went to check the bath before it overflowed.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

That night Kyoko didn't even start on the pretence of going to her own room, she just dressed in Ren's en suite and got into his bed. This wasn't the only change. She had also told him not to put Kuma in the gym he was stretched out at the foot of the bed on his own bed snoring softly.

_God I never thought I would see the day she willingly climbed into my bed._

He thought as he fought to keep control of his emotions. He was happy just to see her there with him and for her to be happy in his presence but as the sheets mirrored her figure beneath he had to spend a little extra time in the bathroom controlling himself.

_Calm down Ren. She may not be scared of Kuma now but if you do anything like that she will definitely be scared of you._

he thought desperately as he turned away from the sink for the fifth time only to turn instantly back to the mirror for the sixth time

_Get a hold of yourself man! She has had a scare tonight we all have! Stop thinking about that amazing body beneath your sheets, in your bed by her own choice...THOSE KIND OF THOUGHTS AREN'T HELPING!_

There was nothing else he could do as he sighed and left the bathroom. The more he thought the more he couldn't stop thinking, but the sight that met his eyes as he left the bathroom sobered him instantly. Her small arm lying on the white covers with her tiny hand and wrist black with bruising. His heart stopped as it ached for her pain.

_I should have killed the scum who did this._

Kuon screamed in his head. As he stood there looking at the marks he could also see that on her shoulders and back the bruising there too was substantial, but Ren calmed that side of him.

_We wouldn't be able to protect her from a jail cell Kuon._

He felt his darker side retreat slightly knowing the truth behind these words.

"You OK, Nii-san?" she asked sitting up slightly in the bed.

"Do you want me to go to my room?" she asked as her lips quivered and her eyes begged for him not to leave her alone.

"Of course not Setsu. You know I love you being here with me. I just thought maybe I should have informed the boss. You know what he's like, he will probably be pretty pissed with us tomorrow."

She smiled a slow Setsu smile, "We can tell him tomorrow Nii-san. Now come to bed I'm cold and want my teddy bear."

He smiled languidly as he crossed the room in five easy strides. She lifted the covers and he slipped into the bed instantly. She cuddled into his arms and he held her gently.

_This is where she should always be._

he thought as he kissed her hair.

_I always want to feel this safe._

she thought as she slowly drifted of to sleep, in the only place at that time she could've done so.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The constant ringing of his doorbell woke him as he stumbled to the front door. Yanking it open, Kyoko was still asleep but she wouldn't be for much longer if this racket continued.

"WHAT?"

A furious Lory stood before him with Yashiro shrinking behind the wrath of the company president

"WHERE IS SHE?" Lory demanded as he pushed past Ren into his apartment.

"She's still asleep." Ren said anger fading with Lory's wrath. He had expected this but still it annoyed him. Lory stormed across the room and down the hallway before Ren could stop him opening the guest room door he paused as he saw the bed was unused.

"Ren?" his voice was slow and dangerous as he turned and stalked to the open door of his own room.

_Great now how to explain this._

Lory stopped in the doorway seeing the large dog and Kyoko asleep on the bed. Kuma lay where Ren had been, keeping Kyoko warm as the girl's sleeping hand fluttered in his coat.

"You better have a bloody good excuse for this!" Lory growled but seeing the young woman with the dog, his heart softened slightly. He had been told by his legal department early that morning about the incident and how Ren and Kuma had held the criminals until they could be arrested. Lory was going to make good use of this for publicity for the young star but first he was going to kick his ass for letting his girl out alone at night.

"What the hell do you think you were playing at letting her out alone at night?" his voice rose with every word as he let his anger at the man's stupidity wash over him once more. Kyoko stirred and sat up.

"What's going on Nii-san? What's all the noise about?" she said as she rubbed her eyes slowly looking at Lory and Yashiro standing in the doorway with Ren.

"Yo boss." she said and Lory just stared.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**hehe how are they going to**

**talk their way out of this one?**

**Comments and reviews please**


	15. Setsu's show

Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D

Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D

**Hello my sweeties,**

**number 3 chapter for today :D**

**Enjoy.**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"What the hell do you think you were playing at letting her out alone at night?" his voice rose with every word as he let his anger at the man's stupidity wash over him once more. Kyoko stirred and sat up.

"What's going on Nii-san? What's all the noise about?" she said as she rubbed her eyes slowly looking at Lory and Yashiro standing in the doorway with Ren.

"Yo boss." she said and Lory just stared.

"Go back to sleep Setsu, I'll sort this out." Ren drawled in Cain's voice as Lory looked between the two. Yashiro just stood there, wide-eyed with his inner fangirl screaming. Kyoko glanced at the clock beside the bed, 5:55 am. The alarm would be going off soon anyway.

"Nii-san, it's nearly time to get up anyway. It won't hurt to make sure you eat a proper breakfast." she slipped out from under the covers and walked across the room with Setsu's walk, entering Ren's en suite as if it was her own. The three men just stood and watched complete amazement registering on two faces while one thanked the gods that girl was such an amazing actress. Now he had a way out.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko closed the door behind her then finally took a breath. It felt like she had been holding her breath ever since she heard Lory's voice shouting at Ren but she didn't know what to do for the best outcome so she had just laid there silently pretending to sleep. As Lory shouted at the man who had saved her she got a little angry just allowing Setsu to take over which she realised now had been a good move. As Setsu she would be expected to want to sleep with Cain when he was there, it would be expected for her to use his apartment like it was her own.

Now she could breathe since she had seen Ren's approval in his eyes. She had done well

_Breathe Kyoko, breathe...you can do this. If we play it off as Setsu you will never have to explain how it was you that needed Ren...that you needed his arms to feel safe...oh god what am I doing?_

She took deep breaths leaning over the sink as she tried to control her runaway emotions.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Lory looked at Ren as he placed a cup of coffee before both men and sat down opposite them. Lory for once seemed out of words or was thinking deeply so Ren used this time to get the story straight.

"I did not allow Kyoko-san to leave my apartment last night, I was taking a shower while she said she would be preparing dinner. The next thing I know there is a note on the table telling me where she had gone. Of course I got angry so I started running over there with Kuma. As you're here this early in the morning I'm guessing either the police of the legal department have told you the rest." Lory nodded he wasn't going to interrupt he had been waiting for the story this young man would tell him about why he had the love of his life in his bed last night.

"Well when we got back it took me quite a while to get Kyoko-san to settle down. She was understandably shocked and scared so I made her a warm drink, ran her a bath and let her cry it all out and when it came time to go to bed she was Setsu. I'm guessing she just needed some support and was afraid to ask for it as Kyoko. I played along and allowed her to act her role, I don't think I was wrong in what I did so I will not apologise for it and as you saw yourself it seems to still be active this morning." Ren ended as Setsu came walking out of the bedroom in a dress shirt of Ren's before crossing across to the guest room to get dressed.

"So you're saying nothing happened? You're telling me the girl you loved was in your bed and you didn't do anything? You didn't touch her?" Ren shook his head as Lory rested his head in his hands.

"God, you really are boring aren't you?" Lory sighed as Ren's anger exploded a little in his chest

_Hell if you had any idea of the things I wanted to do to her, I always do! Do not make me sound like less of a man for being gentle specially after what she went through!_

His head was screaming but he kept his voice even and level

"Did you not see the bruising on her? Only a monster would do something to a woman after she has been the victim of attempted rape!" his voice was clear and the anger in it was evident. Yashiro wanted to run away or maybe join Kuma in Ren's bedroom rather than be sitting here with this snarling lion. He wasn't even using his gentleman smile which only made it all the more scary.

"No, no of course not. You're right Ren I'm sorry." Ren calmed accepting Lory's apology with a nod as they sat in silence drinking their coffee.

"I think our little Number one Love Me girl needs a little talking to about leaving your apartment like that. Doesn't she realise she's famous?" Lory said a little miffed at the young woman. It was Yashiro that answered that question for him.

"As Kyoko-chan doesn't get recognised she doesn't think of herself as being in any danger. She told me only the other day she can walk through the centre of Tokyo and not get recognised, but maybe this little incident will act as a wake up call to her?" Yashiro said as he sipped his coffee not looking at Ren or Lory.

"Don't worry, I intend on making sure she never does anything like this again. Even if I have to tie her to a chair while she is in my care she will not be repeating this little misadventure." the rest of Lory's anger towards his young charge died with the conviction in Ren's eyes. He knew that the young man was just as angry with the girl as he was, he knew Ren or Kuon would never allow Kyoko to do what she had done. But he was also extremely proud of Ren for handling the situation so well and following Kyoko's lead so he was able to comfort the terrified teen.

The guest room door opened again as Kyoko came into view. She was definitely Kyoko this time as she came out of the room. Meekly walking to Ren's open door without glancing at them she called Kuma over. She never even looked at them as she patted and fed the big dog, then almost running to the kitchen they heard her preparing breakfast only stopping long enough to ask if they had eaten before disappearing into the kitchen again. They all waited until after she had served them. Kyoko kept her eyes averted the entire time never looking at anyone as she sat there eating her food as if she was about to be jumped on at any moment. Yashiro feeling sorry for his young friend pulled a rectangle box from his pocket and passed it across to the young woman in front of him.

"Here Kyoko-chan this is Arnica gel it will bring out and fade the bruises quickly." she reached out and thanked Yashiro for his kindness in a muffled tone, but as if the little exchange had opened the doors now Lory took his turn.

"Mogami-san we need to talk about the incident last night." Kyoko's heart flipped. Was Ren going to get in trouble for having her in his bed? Surely no paparazzi would find out he lived on the 16thfloor and surely they would have already printed the story. She had been sleeping in his bed since the first night she arrived. Her heart was skipping and pounding in her chest so the only sound she could hear was her own life source. Her terrified face softened Lory's who had been glaring at the girl.

"Mogami-san I do not want you to be afraid of the world, but I do want you to think a little more clearly at who and what you are. You are an LME actress whether you are recognised by the public or not. I will ask you to please remember this and I will also be putting you through the LME driving school to obtain your driving license when your filming is over." Kyoko's head shot up.

"But president I can't afford to pay for them at the moment. Maybe if I took on a few more roles, but I am only just finishing paying my school tuition and acting school fees." her eyes were full of tears and Lory hated seeing her like that, but Ren saved the situation.

"LME paid for my driving fees too Kyoko-san. It's part of the deal when you début with them. You either get a private car or they will pay for you to learn to drive yourself." He lied instantly and would make sure he would pay for the lessons even if LME would not.

"He is correct, Mogami-san. I will be offering the same to Kotonami-san and Amamiya-san. As actresses of LME your safety is our top priority." Ren nodded his thanks to the man as he wondered if maybe he could secretly pay off all her other debts as well without her realising. Kyoko was too proud to allow him to do it otherwise. Kyoko nodded her acceptance of their lies it seemed to make sense that the company would want to look after their stars and she certainly didn't want to have a personal driver.

The rest of the meal passed with an easy silence though Kyoko still seemed jumpy. Ren squeezed her knee below the table and she managed to knock over her thankfully empty glass. Luckily at that moment Kuma had walked over so Ren was able to play it off as her fear of the dog asking him to lie down. The dog who was taller than the dining table happily complied.

"Thank you for the meal." Kyoko's heart stopped. This was it she was going to be in trouble for being in Ren's bed.

"Your shoot for Saya-san begins Thursday and you will be heading out of town to Lake Kawaguchiko. We have already booked your floor at the Fuji View hotel for four nights. I've stayed there before myself it is a rather nice hotel, all you will need and Saya-san has informed me to tell you Ren that Nick Cardle will be involved in the shoot too. I believe you have worked with him before for Rmandy." Ren smiled as he nodded

"Yes Nick is a good model, though I'm amazed Rmandy are allowing him to be used. I thought he was exclusive?" Lory nodded in agreement but chuckled

"This is Saya-san we are talking about. She fluttered her eyelids and the superiors gave her free reign to use Nick." Ren chuckled.

Out of the corner of his eyes Lory watched Kyoko's expression darken momentarily before she stood and clearing away the dishes exited the room to clean up. Ren stood, then excusing himself he went off to help her as Lory sighed.

"Yashiro I want you to keep an eye on those girls while you're away. Who knows what they are going to pull." Yashiro who had been lost in a fangirl dream about the newly wedded couple in the kitchen, turned his attention to Lory.

"What do you mean president?" he asked as he watched Lory who sighed again.

"Just make sure they don't do anything over the top. I would rather Mogami-san find out her true feelings slowly rather than pushing her into a situation that will make her revert back to who she was when she came to us." Yashiro nodded, he remembered that love hating girl only too well.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**well there we have it we now have our models**

**we have our location**

**now bring on the fun :D**

**Comments and reviews please**


	16. On the road

Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D

Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D

**Hello my sweeties,**

**number 4 chapter for today :D**

**Enjoy.**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Yashiro I want you to keep an eye on those girls while you're away. Who knows what they are going to pull." Yashiro who had been lost in a fangirl dream about the newly wedded couple in the kitchen, turned his attention to Lory.

"What do you mean president?" he asked as he watched Lory who sighed again.

"Just make sure they don't do anything over the top. I would rather Mogami-san find out her true feelings slowly rather than pushing her into a situation that will make her revert back to who she was when she came to us." Yashiro nodded, he remembered that love hating girl only too well.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ren refused to have Lory release the story to the press. Even if they didn't mention Kyoko's name he didn't want to deal with the added attention that came with the story. In private when Kyoko had left their presence to go with Kuma to the Love Me room he added his killing blow.

"Would you like this story to keep dragging on knowing it will only hurt Kyoko more if she thinks about it?" Lory stopped trying to persuade Ren then. Maybe he was right.

Kyoko wasn't so lucky. As soon as Kanae saw the bruises and Kyoko explained Kanae shook her nearly senseless, shouting at her the entire time telling her what an idiot she was and had been. When Kyoko apologised, she shook her some more for good measure before complying to her request to help put the arnica gel on her back and shoulders. Chiori who had sat and watched what she would call a K vs K sketch scene also helped. When Kyoko removed her t-shirt both girls winced at the bright black blue and purple bruising on her shoulders and back.

"Does it hurt?" Kanae asked as she gently rubbed the gel into Kyoko's back.

"Yeah it hurts." Kyoko replied as she nodded slowly even though Kanae had been angry with her, her hands were gentle.

"I bet it was scary?" Chiori half commented half asked as Kyoko nodded.

"Yeah." both girl noticed that the conversation was upsetting Kyoko so they moved on to something else.

"But what a good boy Kuma was." Kanae said as she smiled down at the dog resting across Kyoko's feet.

"And you finally seem OK with him. So that's a good thing since your movie shoot starts in two weeks doesn't it?" she asked hoping this would be a conversation that would cheer her up, but it had the opposite effect as Kyoko started crying.

"Yeah Kuma was an amazing boy and it made me realise there are worse things out there to fear rather than a big lump like this boy here." she said as Kuma looked up at her raising his head to her knee.

_Alpha sad why alpha sad?_

Kanae and Chiori each took a side as they stepped over the bench and cuddled Kyoko, Kyoko lent on Kanae's shoulder as Chiori leant on Kyoko, all finding comfort in each other.

"It was just as scary as when the beagle stalked me in Karuizawa. I was so scared and all the time all I kept thinking was that I wanted Ren to save me and he did. He and Kuma saved me." she sobbed her heart out on her two friends who let her cry. She needed the tears to relieve the weight on her soul left by the close encounter. When her grief was less raw Kanae giggled and smiled down at Kyoko.

"Well at least we know there is someone to look after you when you make silly mistakes. He always seems to save the day." Kyoko smiled and grinned.

"Yeah he does." she agreed. Chiori sighed,

"yeah next time they're handing out hot hunky senpai's make sure I'm first in line would you?" the girls all laughed at this. Sometimes Kyoko would still feel uneasy, still the hurt of that night was lessened when she remembered just how many people she had who cared about her.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

For the first night since arriving at Ren's apartment, Kyoko slept in the guest bedroom, the close encounter and the worry she had been feeling all day about someone telling her how inappropriate her behaviour was made her weary of being caught again. She kept Kuma with her and when she got into bed she called him up beside her, hugging him tightly. It just wasn't the same as being in Ren's arms. Even though she no longer feared Kuma and she felt safe in his presence he didn't offer her the same undeniable feeling of security and safety that Ren did. After a few hours tossing and turning she finally slept.

Ren lay awake in his king sized bed. Until this moment he had never really thought about how big his bed was, but lying there now alone in the large, empty bed in the large, empty room he felt the size and scale of everything. Why did it feel fine before? He knew the reason, he knew it was because she wasn't there. Every sound he jumped hoping it was her, hoping she would come back to him. But after a few hours when he drifted into an uneasy sleep his mind reeled 'She never came.'

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

They were up at 5am the next morning and at LME by 5:30am. Their luggage now stored beneath the coach they all boarded and went to their respective seats. Kuma was given the entirety of the back seat to himself where he lay fully stretched out as Kyoko and Ren laughed. Chiori and Kanae both went back to sleep and Yashiro said he would try to do the same. After a few attempts at getting comfortable Kyoko gave up, sitting up straight she looked over at Ren who sat staring out of the window at the passing scenery.

"Can I sit with you?" she asked as he looked at her and nodded.

"Of course Kyoko-san, I'd be grateful for some company." she sat on the seat next to him and they talked about a whole range of things together: acting, movies they had seen, and parts they would love to perform. The topics were so varied neither of them had a chance to think about much else, though they did ask the driver twice during the six hour journey to pull over so they could allow Kuma to relieve himself. The other three still slept, all the staff and Saya had already gone ahead the day before and Nick would be meeting them there tonight as he had work to do before he could commit to the five day shoot.

They were a little over halfway there when their conversation died to a companionable silence. After about half an hour Ren felt a small weight on his shoulder and looking down he saw Kyoko had fallen asleep. Leaning both of their chairs back into sleeping positions, he allowed her to remain on his shoulder as he gently brushed her hair from her eyes and kissed her forehead. Not five minutes later he was asleep as well, their hands meeting in sleep entwined as they found the closeness they both had missed the night before.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Sssshhusshhh" Saya hissed as she snapped another picture of the sleeping pair. No one wanted to wake them as they looked so sweet and peaceful together. Saya just had to get some pictures before exiting the coach again and then Kanae and Yashiro woke up the loving couple.

Kanae sighed as they made their way to wake them up and Yashiro grinned,

"What's wrong, Kanae-san?" he asked as she looked at him with a half-hearted expression.

"They look good together." she said as they neared the sleeping duo.

"Is that a bad thing? I thought you wanted them together?" he asked as he watched the beautiful young woman's face.

"I did...I mean I do its just that...it kind of feels like I'm losing my best friend." she admitted. She wouldn't have said this to anyone else but as Yashiro was in the same boat she was hoping he would at least be able to understand what she meant.

"See, you just have to look at it a different way Kanae-san. I don't see it as losing a friend I see it as gaining more friends. I hope you will be one of them." he smiled at her sincerely and moved forward to wake Ren and Kyoko giving Kanae time to digest his words.

_Gaining more friends...I suppose Glasses-kun is right._

She thought using Saya's nickname for the tall manager. Kyoko watched him as he gently touched both actor and actress, telling them kindly they were here. His shoulders filled his suit jacket perfectly. His legs were long and he was a good height, not as tall as Ren but not short either. Kanae smiled at her own judgement.

"Come on Kyoko-chan, or I'm going ahead without you." she called as Kyoko jumped up, excused herself and ran after her best friend. Ren looked at Yashiro and saw a fangirl moment coming on. Sighing in resignation as he knew he would never stop him, he kept Yashiro on the coach until his feverish excitement at seeing them sleeping together and even holding hands had settled. Ren never denied anything Yashiro said he was too happy to care. He had slept badly the night before, but from just being with her on the coach he felt he had slept for days, the best sleep he had ever had. He was now completely refreshed and ready to work.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

They sat through the briefing and meeting with the staff. The schedule was all done. They would start filming at 1:00 so they had time for lunch first, all of them choosing to eat together. Ren introduced them to all the people he knew from Rmandy who had come to help. Never leaving anyone out he made everyone feel welcome, but Kanae noticed how neither of them were ever far away from each other as they chatted with the staff.

"So any big news I need to know about?" Saya asked as she stood next to Kanae looking out of the conference room window at Mount Fuji

"Did you hear about the attack?" Kanae asked not looking away from the view before her.

"Yes I did, how is she coping?" Saya asked honestly worried for the young girl.

"Even though I hate to say it, she needs him, more than she even needs me right now. She has started to realise her own feelings but that doesn't mean she won't deny them with all her might." Saya nodded in approval as she bowed to the girls knowledge of her best friend.

"So what do you suggest?" she asked as Kanae finally turned to her.

"I'm still working on it."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**oh dear what's Kanae planning :D**

**what trouble can Kuma get up to left in Kyoko's room unattended**

**XD hehe find out in the next chapter :P**

**Comments and reviews please**


	17. Make-up and Nightmares

Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D

Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D

**Hello my sweeties,**

**I've had 3 really busy non-stop days that have almost killed me**

**XD oh well who wants another chapter?**

**Enjoy.**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Did you hear about the attack?" Kanae asked not looking away from the view before her.

"Yes I did, how is she coping?" Saya asked honestly worried for the young girl.

"Even though I hate to say it, she needs him, more than she even needs me right now. She has started to realise her own feelings but that doesn't mean she won't deny them with all her might." Saya nodded in approval as she bowed to the girls knowledge of her best friend.

"So what do you suggest?" she asked as Kanae finally turned to her.

"I'm still working on it." Saya smiled at the light in the girls eyes

"This afternoon lets just continue as we discussed and see where it leads us. I will have a better idea of where we stand then." Saya nodded and slipped away into the crowd as Kanae stared out at mount Fuji.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko was returning to the rooms with the rest of the models. The shoot this afternoon would just be test shots and a few interpretation shots before the real shoot started tomorrow. When Nick had arrived that evening, they had been given the entire floor. The rest of the crew and staff had the floor below and a few stayed at other local hotels. How Lory had managed to get two entire hotel floors with such short notice, he never knew but Ren decided it was a good thing. Saya took the first room, next to her was Chiori and then Kyoko and then Kanae. Next door to her was Yashiro, then Ren and later Nick would take the last room on this side. Kyoko smiled shyly at Ren as he past her. Kanae noticed and logged that thought to memory.

Ren watched slyly as Kyoko opened her door with the key card before stepping into her room, yet he was running back along with Yashiro and Kanae as he heard her shriek.

"Kyoko?" Kanae shouted as she was the first to her best friend's door. Being the closest she looked into the room and the disaster area it appeared to have been turned into. There was foundation powder everywhere. All of Kyoko's loved make-up Kanae had bought her and she had replaced religiously was scattered and in some cases broken all over the floor. Kuma lay on the bed looking rather sheepish covered in powders and if Kanae needed a good point about this mess at least Kuma smelt nice.

_alpha sad me sorry, me just smell nice me wanted to smell more_

Kyoko sat on her knees before the mess, picking up the cracked handheld vanity mirror as the others reached the door.

"Kyoko-san?" Ren asked slowly. He knew what the make-up meant to Kyoko and he also knew how much Kanae's friendship meant to Kyoko. Kanae walked forwards slowly laying a hand on Kyoko's shoulder.

"I'll help you clean up Kyoko." Kyoko just nodded she never turned to look at the people in the doorway, but Ren didn't have to see her face to know she was crying.

"KUMA!" he called sharply as he glared at the dog who lowered his ears and head.

_alpha mad alpha mad at me for upsetting alpha_

Kuma rose, tail between his legs he made his way slowly over to Ren who stood commanding in the doorway. Taking his collar Ren watched as Kyoko and Kanae started to clear up the mess.

"I will sort out Kuma, Kyoko-san maybe it would be better if he stayed with me for the shoot as I don't think I have anything that will make curiosity get the better of him." Kyoko nodded and he heard her sniff slightly as she collected up the small pots of eye shadow, making sure Kuma was facing the room and Kyoko who he had upset, Ren scolded the dog for the first time.

"Bad dog Kuma! Very bad dog!" Kuma seemed to shrink in size beside Ren, his anger making him aware of his crimes as did Kyoko's depression. Kuma would never again mess with any of Kyoko's precious make-up, he would never again want Ren to be angry at him for making Kyoko cry.

_Alpha me sorry me did bad_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The test shots went wonderfully though Kyoko seemed a little distracted all afternoon. Kanae and Chiori tried to cheer her up, but she just nodded and smiled at them saying everything was OK even when they could see it wasn't. After returning to the hotel at 6pm, Ren watched as Kyoko walked out into the gardens alone. Leaving Kuma in his room with the command not to touch anything that wasn't already on the floor which was his domain, Ren followed after the young woman he loved never aware that Kanae had also seen him following her best friend.

He found her sitting on a bench overlooking the lake, silently watching the water. He watched as the light filtered through the trees, capturing her features and figure beautifully. If he had a camera at that moment he decided it would have been the most beautiful picture ever.

"Kyoko-san?" he called softly as she startled, turning to face him.

"Ren-san are you OK? Did you need me for something?" he shook his head and smiled down at her.

"No Kyoko-san it's me that should be asking are you OK? You seem a little depressed? May I sit?" he asked as he approached her, she nodded.

"Of course Ren-san, please sit." he sat next to her. She looked a little stiff in his company, but if she was going to talk to him he needed to be a little more relaxed. Sitting back he pulled her across into his arms.

"What's the matter Setsu?" he asked slipping into Cain Heel. If she could use Setsu for her own purposes surely he could too. It took a few moments for Kyoko to realise what he had said before she felt Setsu falling into place around her.

"I'm fine, Nii-san." she answered in a low voice as she relaxed into his chest, feeling relaxed for the first time since seeing the devastation in her room hours before.

"Now don't lie to me Setsu. I can see you're upset and I know it has to do with you losing your precious things." he answered as he slowly stroked her hair. Setsu lifted her feet onto the bench so she was lying against Cain as she snuggled closer into him. The sound of her own pain from his lips stung a little. She didn't want to seem weak in front of her brother but the pain was still near to her heart as she sniffed a little trying to fight back the tears.

"I just feel a little down Nii-san, nothing major." she added trying to add a little of Setsu's nonchalance to her tone and failing. Cain could see right through her of course. He was her older brother so he knew her better than he knew himself.

"How about we see about getting the collection fixed Setsu? I'm sure there is somewhere that would be able to fix what was broken." his words were like a calming hand on her soul. He hadn't said as Chiori and Kanae had both said to just replace them. Maybe he understood just what they meant to her. She didn't want just any replacement, she wanted the ones Kanae had given her. That meant more to her than the make-up inside, the actual items themselves were what was important not the contents.

_How does he know the right things to say? Why do I feel so safe wrapped in these arms?_

"I would like that Nii-san." she answered as she closed her eyes, enjoying the feeling of Cain running his fingers through her hair as she dozed lightly. The pair enjoyed each other's company as they sat in silence, never knowing they were being watched.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

When Nick arrived it was time for another round of introductions. Ren gave the blond-haired, brown-eyed model a friendly hug as they chatted together. He introduced the rest of the models before Saya could show up, but she trusted Ren had introduced them properly. They all sat down to their evening meal together as Nick and Ren caught up on gossip from the modelling world. Saya joined in the conversation, adding facts where she knew information.

Everyone listened intently though Kanae watched when Saya touched Ren, Kyoko would look rather annoyed though she tried not to show it. Then when Nick who was sitting next to Kyoko touched her arm and engaged her in conversation Ren's eyes showed his own unhappiness.

_Very interesting indeed_

Kanae thought as she watched the interactions between everyone, never knowing she herself was one person's centre of attention.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The feeling of the hand wrapped around her wrists, the feeling of hands touching her and groping her, but this time there was no streak of grey, there was no Ren there was only darkness. As those hands enveloped her she screamed out into the night.

"KYOKO...KYOKO!" there was a loud voice and a hammering on her door, but Kyoko was too far gone. Enclosed in her own nightmare, she screamed again. It only took a few moments for Saya to grab the spare room key as she opened Kyoko's door and for all the worried members to enter. Kanae again was first as she grabbed her best friend shaking her roughly,

"KYOKO!" she shouted again as the sweat soaked girl opened her tear-filled eyes and grabbed Kanae into a death grip hug.

"Moko-san!" she said barely a whisper as Kanae hugged her closely.

"It's OK Kyoko, I'm here. You're safe now, I'm here." she felt the tears flowing down her neck but she never complained. In that moment seeing those sad, tormented eyes had broken Kanae's heart so much, she feared she would die of her own heartbreak. She was here now and she would stay with Kyoko.

It took awhile for Kyoko to calm enough to see the others crowded into the room. Saya was outside sending away crew who had been sleeping below. Hearing the screams they had come running to investigate.

"Are you OK, Kyoko-san?" Ren eyes full of concern walked over and knelt next to the bed Kyoko and Kanae were both on. Kyoko nodded as a few tears continued to leak from her eyes,

"I'm sorry I woke you it was just a nightmare. I'm OK now you should all get back to bed." Kanae snorted,

"Like I'm leaving you in this state. All of you go back to bed. I will stay with Kyoko for tonight." Ren who had been holding Kyoko's hand looked into her golden eyes.

"Are you sure you're OK, Kyoko-san?" he asked as she nodded again.

"I'm fine Ren-san. Please don't miss out on your rest because of me. If he had told her he had been struggling with getting to sleep for hours now because she wasn't there he would be digging his own grave with the amount of people watching. When he looked like he wasn't going to leave Kanae got impatient.

"MO! Just go on everyone!I'm sure I can look after my best friend!" Chiori nodded and smiled

"See you in the morning." she turned and left with Saya and Yashiro following silently before Ren stood and sighed inwardly. Oh how he wanted Kyoko in his arms like she was in Kanae's at the moment! Oh how he wanted to rip her away and take her with him, to hold her tight so she wouldn't feel the pain and loneliness that plagued her dreams, but he couldn't though he did allow himself to touch her cheek.

"Sleep well Kyoko-san." he said as he caressed her cheek before turning to leave, shutting the door behind him. Kanae slid into bed next to Kyoko as they lay back down together, Kyoko still rested in Kanae's arms.

"Tell me about the nightmare." Kanae asked quietly as Kyoko hiccuped slightly.

"I was all alone and they got me Kanae, but this time it was all dark and no one came. Ren...Ren wasn't there." Kanae held her friend as her tears started flowing again pulling her in tight.

"Shhh Kyoko shhh, its OK. Ren will always be there for you and so will I. Hush now, Kyoko." even though the arms were not Ren's, Kyoko felt safe as Kanae comforted her, but in a different way. If she had thought about it maybe she would've thought it was almost like a sibling, an older sister. But she was too exhausted, the nightmare sapping the last of her strength as she drifted into sleep, still crying softly in the arms of her best and truest friend.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**How can you all think Kanae is worse than Lory, Yashiro and Saya put together**

**hehe well we will have to wait and see for what she plans**

**with Kuma and the make up, I actually went by personal experience**

**my own dog decided when he was younger make-up was very interesting**

**and he too emptied out face powders and other very messy things all**

**over my bedroom it must be the smell?**

**Oh well I know it seems cruel to Kuma but its needed**

**for the later storyline so cuddle him and let it lye :P**

**Comments and reviews please**


	18. Never lost just buried

Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D

Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D

**Hello my sweeties,**

**I've had 3 really busy non-stop days that have almost killed me**

**XD oh well who wants another chapter?**

**Enjoy.**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Shhh Kyoko shhh, its OK. Ren will always be there for you and so will I. Hush now, Kyoko." even though the arms were not Ren's, Kyoko felt safe as Kanae comforted her, but in a different way. If she had thought about it maybe she would've thought it was almost like a sibling, an older sister. But she was too exhausted, the nightmare sapping the last of her strength as she drifted into sleep, still crying softly in the arms of her best and truest friend.

The next morning when Kyoko opened her eyes, the warm soft body next to her and two comforting arms around her made her smile. The hold was too light to be Ren, the body was too small, but she felt better than she had the night before. It was still early and she could just see the sun hitting the room. She guessed it was about 5am. Slowly moving Kanae's arms, she got out of the bed and headed straight for a shower.

A few hours later, Kyoko's alarm woke Kanae. Looking at the time, she saw it was 7:15. Rubbing her eyes, she yawned and looked around for Kyoko.

_Has she already left?_

she wondered as she spotted a steaming cup of coffee and note on the vanity.

**Dear Moko-san,**

**Thanks for last night. I don't know what I would do**

**without a friend like you.**

**I bought you a cup of coffee and will be waiting down in the lounge**

**for when you are ready for breakfast.**

**Come join me.**

**Kyoko**

She smiled as she sipped the coffee. It was still hot and just how she liked it. Smiling, she carried the cup and her note back to her own room as she prepared for the day and to go meet Kyoko for breakfast, she was hungry.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

She noticed Saya first. She was standing behind a plant with her camera out, intently taking pictures.

"Isn't it too early to be spying Saya-san?" Kanae asked, yawning as Saya jumped a little.

"God Kanae-san don't scare me like that!" Kanae smiled as Saya covered her heart with her hand taking deep breaths.

"Sorry I couldn't resist." she said smiling as Saya glared then chuckled herself.

.

"I suppose I deserve it, but they're just so cute, how could I not look?" Saya peeked back out from behind the large potted palm. Kanae followed her gaze and saw just what Saya was talking about. Ren, Kyoko and Kuma sat on the sofa and floor all 3 completely engaged in each other, as Kyoko stroked Kuma's head which he had laid on her lap. Ren and Kyoko chatted as if there was no one else in the world but them, they were completely enthralled with each other.

"I don't see why you're bothering to hide Saya-san they wouldn't even notice you if you walked over there." Kanae said as she straightened up, smiling slightly as she watched the animated pair.

"I'm not sure if he slept last night. After Kyoko's incident, the hotel staff informed me he was out walking with Kuma at 4am." Kanae looked at her a little startled.

"You're having him watched?" she questioned as she scowled at the older woman. This wasn't part of the plan. Saya shook her head and giggled,

"Heads turn when he walks Kanae-san the receptionist mentioned it in passing, with a dreamy look in her eye I might add." Saya giggled as she watched the young pair.

"I wonder what state she would have been in if he looked at her the way he is looking at Kyoko right now." Kanae couldn't hold back the chuckle that rose into her throat as she tried to stifle it.

"God, if that girl was any more dense she would be illegal." this time it was Kanae's turn to jump as a voice behind her spoke out.

.

"I have to agree with you." she spun around, swiftly losing her footing as she fell, but her body never connected with the floor as she opened her eyes to a set of deep brown eyes and strong arms holding her tightly.

"I'm sorry Kanae-san, I never meant to scare you! Are you OK?" Kanae's heart was racing as she stared up into those beautiful brown eyes, and she doubted her heart skipping was caused by fear

"I'm fine Yashiro-san, you just startled me is all" she managed to say. She was lost in those eyes completely. As Saya coughed politely, Yashiro, suddenly realising he was still holding Kanae, staring at her. Swiftly righting the young woman, he stepped away from her blushing, Kanae felt colour rising to her own cheeks as she herself coughed.

"Erm, thank you Yashiro-san. Shall we join them for breakfast?" she said turning and striding over without looking at either of them. Saya grinned at Yashiro much like a cat who had got the cream.

"It seems like you have made a small conquest Yashiro-san" she said as she fiddled with her camera, changing the settings Yashiro's blush deepened.

"I don't know what you mean Saya-san." he said as his blush deepened.

"Shall we?" he asked bowing slightly gesturing to join the 4 waiting, Saya just smiled.

_Well well don't tell me there are two more here who need a push in the right direction. But maybe in getting our objective they will find...yes, that's a good idea._

Saya nodded graciously and didn't say another word as she walked over to the waiting group.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko looked down at the flower diagram before her. She was sitting on the grass near the lake. Shooting would begin in 30 minutes and they had been given their emotions for today's shoot plus the diagram. Kyoko was now looking at it, absentmindedly stroking Kuma's ears as he lay flat out, head on her lap. Kyoko tried yet again to pronounce the strange name.

.

"Pl..u..chi..k's Wheel of Emotions, wonder who this person was Kuma?" the dog just sighed happily.

_Nice rub rub alpha happy me happy_

"Its pronounced Plutchik's Wheel of Emotions." said a soft voice, as she jerked slightly looking up knowing the voice.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you Kyoko-chan." Kyoko nodded.

"May I sit with you?" she asked. Kyoko could see her eyes were soft, she really did like Saya. So why did it bother her so much when Ren was around?

"Please do, maybe you can tell me more about this?" she said as she pointed to the flower diagram before her. Saya smiled.

"Robert Plutchik created a wheel of emotions in 1980 which consisted of 8 basic emotions and 8 advanced emotions each composed of 2 basic ones. It was his theory of how all emotions were connected by the common factor denominator within every human." Kyoko listened, amazed.

"So what you're saying is a human cannot have one emotion without having all the others?" she asked intrigued, Kyoko loved to learn and all topics interested her greatly, especially the human mind. It was the reason her characters were so good. She lived them, she got into their minds and simply became them.

"Exactly! For example, if you look at the basic emotions with their opposites you cannot have joy without sadness, trust without disgust, fear and anger and lastly surprise and anticipation. Because then how would you know what joy felt like if you had not felt sadness? How could you be surprised if you didn't anticipate what was coming? All emotions are interlinked. Just because we seem to forget about them or lock them away does not mean they're not there!" Kyoko looked at her closely listening with every fibre of her body.

"Do you really believe that you cannot lose an emotion?" Kyoko asked,as she watched the woman's face sitting next to her.

"What do you mean by that, Kyoko-chan?" she asked, glad the conversation was heading the direction it was.

"Well for example, do you think one could lose, say, the emotion of Love?" Kyoko choked out the last word. Why was she asking this? What did it matter? But the plain and simple truth was it mattered and hell, it mattered a lot. Saya paused as she thought of the best way to answer,

"Kyoko-chan do you feel the joy of sitting out here in the sunshine?" Kyoko nodded slowly and Saya continued,

"Do you trust the dog that is lying on your lap right now?" again Kyoko nodded not sure where this was going but ever the diligent pupil.

"If you did something wrong or upset someone do you feel remorseful? Do you wish you can make things right?" again Kyoko nodded and Saya smiled a large bright smile.

"Then my dear, you have love right there. You cannot have love without remorse, and love comes from joy and trust. Even if the emotion is hidden away it's still there Kyoko-chan. Nothing or no one can take the emotion away from you. Sometimes it just gets buried deep inside below the opposing emotions disgust and sadness, but it never truly leaves us." Saya placed a friendly hand on Kyoko's shoulder as a loud voice called her from near the shooting area.

"Oh well, duty calls, I will shout for you when we are ready for you." Kyoko nodded as she watched the young woman walk away. She really did like Saya...

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**sorry its taken so long guys,**

**I've kind of hit a bit wall with my writing ATM**

**I was hoping it was just one story but**

**it appears it more widespread**

**this chapter again has taken me 3 days to write**

**which isn't like me my friend and I suppose you could call her my mental health advisor when it comes to writing has suggested maybe taking a step back from the story for a while maybe writing something else or challenging myself with something.**

**I've looked at a few of the challenges**

**but maybe one of you will have a good idea for me?**

**I won't keep you waiting too long I hope for updates but I need to**

**get my mojo back for what I'm writing**

**all challenges or idea's gratefully accepted give me a kick in the right direction**

**thanks for your support as ever**

**Comments and reviews please with ideas**

**Neh xxx**


	19. The shoot part 1

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**I feel I'm a starting to get my feelings back for my stories**

**I've smashed down that wall with all your help and wonderful comments and**

**reviews.**

**TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR A CHANCE TO HELP CHOOSE MY NEXT STORY :)**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**My stories are in the process of being Beta read,**

**this story is still in the waiting list :)**

**so for the time being it will be my work UN-beta'd.**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Then my dear you have Love right there, you cannot have Love without remorse, and love comes from joy and trust. Even if the emotion is hidden away its still there Kyoko-chan, nothing or no one can take the emotion away from you. Sometimes it just gets buried deep inside below the opposing emotions disgust and sadness, but it never truly leaves us." Saya placed a friendly hand on Kyoko's shoulder as a loud voice called her from near the shot area

"Oh well duty calls, I will shout you when we are ready for you" Kyoko nodded as she watched the young woman walk away she really did like Saya, Kuma sighed contentedly as she stroked his head.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Laying his head down between his paws he watched on as the odd pack worked through the motions of bonding, fighting, happiness, sadness though there feelings were always the same level calm. He sighed he enjoyed being with them and whatever he alpha said he obeyed without question, he alpha had given him a restless night his emotional turmoil had been so great, he himself was worried of a pack war even if he couldn't see which pack was the threat.

_He is always calm with she alpha, but she alpha not there he alpha panic does he think she alpha chose new alpha?_

He could sense the unrest in his pack as the she alpha sat next to him, she too was full of emotions roiling now away from the larger pack as she watch the he alpha, with one of the omega/alpha's the one that had the same inner scent of his he alpha.

_She alpha is scared he alpha chose new she alpha too?_

Kuma couldn't quite understand the weight between his alpha's it was like a wall they built up between themselves, but for what purpose did they push each other away when it was clear that they both wanted the other? He could not understand this odd pack sense, but when the he alpha started sporting in the water with the omega/alpha the she alpha grasped his fur roughly and Kuma could sense the inner fight reflex burning within his she alpha.

_My alpha._

He thought as he leant against his she alpha offering her comfort through his body as she held him tightly

_My alpha good alpha, best alpha for he alpha._

Kyoko unconsciously wrapped her arms around the warm body hiding her face in his fur as she fought of the tears she felt.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko couldn't feel calm that day sure they got a lot of the shoots done, she was never really sure how many shoots she appeared in that day they were concentrating on the shots for the more inner emotions Ecstasy, Admiration where the first two they tried to portray everyone watched in awe as says got Yashiro and Kanae into a rather intimate position saying she wanted them in the same position as that morning which made both of the models blush as Yashiro and Kanae manoeuvred into the fallen catch they had performed that morning with one alteration at the precise moment Saya called action Yashiro slowly and sensually kissed Kanae's neck right on her throat where her voice box was closing her eyes and losing herself in that moment as Saya after a whispered argument with the young woman had told her with no uncertain terms this was the shot they were taking.

Kanae and Yashiro both refused to talk about the actions leading to that pose that morning, all both parties would say was Kanae slipped and Yashiro caught her. Thought the colour in both their faces showed how much they both must have enjoyed the experience, the next shot they were looking for was admiration Saya had the girls sitting around a round table as the men sitting on the grass below them looked up at them from below with what they hoped was the right expression.

So far though Saya herself wasn't happy with the shots they were getting at all, they were all models actors or in Yashiro's case someone that had been in the business with both long enough to know the job inside out, but she wasn't after those fake expressions she was after the real thing thinking she would call a cut to the shoot at that time go away and think about it herself, she had just called close to the scene, she watched as Kyoko stood and held her hand out for Ren to help him up. Saya's camera was their instantly she had always been a shutter bug and now she just took picture after picture.

The small hand being taken in the larger hand, Ren and Kyoko's expression as she assisted him to stand, the trust in his eyes as she pulled him into the standing position laughing about some unheard comment Ren had just made and the simple acceptance as both released the other's hand at the same moment. Saya took a deep breath and released it slowly. This was what she had been looking for these where the photo's she had been wanting to take and now she knew how.

Saya grabbed all the staff and crew telling them their was a change of plan and they were to head of to the first location shoot now packing up the equipment she walked over to her models.

"That was very well done everyone but we are having a change of plan I just want something a little different, I hope you don't mind." everyone agreed it was OK so they all walked to the where the first location was, it wasn't far just walking down to the lake and a little farther along they came to the boating jetty that was their first location that they had been briefed on away from the hotel. Saya called Chiori back for a moment and held a whispered conversation with her as the models watched Chiori's expressions Kanae whispered to Kyoko.

"Mo. Should we be worried Chiori-chan looks a little uncomfortable." Kyoko stole a glance at the two women and watched as Chiori looked shocked shaking her head evidently denying whatever she was telling her

"Maybe she's asking for a position like yours and Yashiro's like this morning" Kyoko whispered back as Kanae shot her an evil look

"Mo! You better not mention that again it' bad enough she photographed it!" Kyoko giggled at her friends evidently reddened cheeks as the 3 men chatted throwing a ball for Kuma to chase and collect along the shore line, they seemed unbothered by the evident, whispered confrontation between there photographer and fellow model. Thought Kyoko couldn't shake off the feeling that Kanae was right.

Clothes and makeup arrived setting up little tents, while they all played with Kuma who found this a lot more fun than sitting and watching even if he had managed to catch up on his sleep he had missed due to Ren the night before. It didn't take them long to be set up the men and woman split into their tents slipping behind the screen one at a time they changed into the outfits they were handed. Kyoko's outfit was a nice summer dress that reached mid thigh it was made of soft floaty material with a heavy flower pattern in very natural colours, it was a little more low cut than she would buy personally but a beautiful dress nonetheless.

All the girls were wearing the pretty summer dresses wrap around sandals and the men were all wearing white half opened shirts with black trousers all very comfortable looking clothes and as the girls walked out of the tent together Nick couldn't help but whistle in appreciation at the sight.

"Wowwe would you look what we get to work with boys!" he said as he eyed each girl in turn as they chatted unaware of the attention they were receiving not only from their co-models but the staff and crew males too. Ren gritted his teeth but held up his gentleman smile as he too saw just how amazing Kyoko looked in that dress and the way the others ogled her, even Yashiro had to admit he felt a little pissed Kanae looked stunning and for some unknown reason he didn't like the idea that others could see her in that way too.

"OK ladies and gent's if you're all ready we will begin the next shoot." she directed them to stand at the end of the jetty in a specific order she would give them more directions when she had found her best position, they all nodded and moved as directed , Chiori had refused to answer Kanae or Kyoko what Saya had spoken to her about but as they stood at the bottom of the jetty and Saya raised her hand slightly in a signal, they all found out soon enough.

Chiori was standing next to Ren turned slowly and very softly said

"I'm sorry about this." and pushed Ren off the side of the jetty, Kyoko's heart stopped as she watched Ren fall backwards arms flailing as he tried to regain his balance and failed

***SPLASH***

Ren disappeared below the water as confusion broke out on the jetty.

"Why the hell did you do that Chiori?" Kyoko shouted as she scanned the water for Ren

"I'm sorry that's what Saya told me to do but I wasn't to say anything" she cowered below Kyoko's rage as they all scanned the water where Ren had entered there was a few bubbles but nothing else.

"Can Ren even swim?" Kanae asked as they waited for him to reappear, but there was noting the seconds ticked by like hours for Kyoko as she dropped to her knees on the side of the jetty scanning the water frantically as she shouted

"REN"

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Oh dear what's happened to Ren?**

**Who's going to save him?**

**Hehe until next time :P**

**Neh xxx**

Thank you for all the people who have voted so far for my next story

there is still time as I would like to finish off one or even two of my stories before I begin the new one

(4 ongoing is a little much even for me :P)

so this is the results so far in the voting

story : number of votes

1. The jealousy of men : 3

2. Finding Kuon : 2

3. Drunken doings : 6

4. 50 first dates : 6

5. Moulin rouge. : 7

6. 98% Safe 2% Kyoko. : 12

7. Confabulation : 5

8. Asuna's game : 1

9.Voice of dragon's : 3

The fact I had to go onto my own profile to find out what story 10 was, was a little bit of a shock to me as I only remember putting 9 story's up for voting so Faith you better watch out when I see you next -_-

10. Death game : 1

So far it seems "98% safe 2% Kyoko" is in the lead but as I said we still have time so cast your votes :)

**TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR A CHANCE TO HELP CHOOSE MY NEXT STORY :)**

**Comments and reviews please**

**3 comments or PM's before I will post the next chapter :)**


	20. The shoot part 2

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**thank you everyone who reviewed this chapter, feels nice people didn't give up on me :)**

**so thanks too Icy-kitty117, Kitty.0, everchangingseasons, alliciera, SakuraFairy1990**

**and the kind guest that reviewed**

**also to people that may review afterwards**

**thank you!**

**TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR A CHANCE TO HELP CHOOSE MY NEXT STORY :)**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**My stories are in the process of being Beta read,**

**this story is still in the waiting list :)**

**so for the time being it will be my work UN-beta'd.**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Why the hell did you do that Chiori?" Kyoko shouted as she scanned the water for Ren.

"I'm sorry, that's what Saya told me to do but I wasn't to say anything" she cowered below Kyoko's rage. As they all scanned the water where Ren had entered, there was a few bubbles but nothing else.

"Can Ren even swim?" Kanae asked as they waited for him to reappear, but there was nothing. The seconds ticked by like hours for Kyoko as she dropped to her knees on the side of the jetty scanning the water frantically as she shoute

"REN!" her heart wasn't beating any longer as both Yashiro and Nick pulled off their shirts, ready to dive in. The water near Kyoko erupted as strong hands locked around her small frame, dragging her into the water.

The manly laugh that filled her ears as she emerged from the cold water, made her heart skip.

As she spat out the water she had gulped down in shock, strong arms wrapped around her. Wiping her eyes, she realised she was in Ren's arms. As he trod water slowly, holding her afloat.

"REN, GET YOUR ASS BACK ON LAND SO I CAN KILL YOU!" Yashiro was screaming from the jetty in his fury. Kyoko was rubbing her eyes as she too began shouting at the man holding her.

"YOU SCARED ME TO DEATH YOU STUPID IDIOT WHERE WERE YOU?" She pounded his chest with her small fists as tears overwhelmed her. She buried her head in the crook of his neck as he tried to apologise, tried to explain it had all been planned, but she was sobbing into his neck. The topless Yashiro was still screaming at the floating couple in the lake as Kanae sensing the need to leave the pair alone turned to Yashiro,

"Cool down you baka." she said as she pushed him into the lake. That was the turning point. Saya caught pictures of all of them from every angle. The crew started to giggle and then laugh as the models on the jetty and in the water started to laugh and sport around as Nick grabbing Chiori in a princess hold shouted,

"If you can't beat em join em." before he threw himself and the shrieking girl in his arms into the water where Chiori rose screaming at him, though she too after the shock couldn't help but laugh as Yashiro mock scowled at Kanae.

"Are you going to leave me as the only one swimming alone?" he asked. Inviting her to join him in the water, she raised her eyebrows then a wicked smile crossed her face.

"Of course not, Yukihito-san." turning to the shore, she let out an ear piercing whistle. As Kuma come bounding into view, Yashiro shook his head, fear in his eyes as Kanae turned back to him and smiled,

"You wouldn't?" he spluttered back paddling away from the jetty as Kanae smiled innocently. Kuma reaching her side, she patted him.

_Alpha/omega fun fun water fun me water_

She could see the dogs excitement as his tail wagged faster and faster watching the people sporting in the water.

"Go play, Kuma." with one giant leap, Kuma was airborne and jumping nearly on top of the sputtering Yashiro as he half cried, half laughed. Kanae watched from the jetty, turning slightly to see what Saya was doing. She had instantly realised what the woman's plan was when Ren had grabbed Kyoko. She was provoking their emotional reactions to situations, the woman's camera hadn't been still yet as she took continuous streams of pictures.

Kanae turned back to watch Ren and Kyoko in the water. The fact her friend had not yet let go of the man showed her new found feelings or so she thought. Though Ren soon found out different as she whispered into his shoulder.

"Ren-san, I can't swim" she whispered shyly as he trod water. He felt her arms tighten around his neck slightly as he held her small form.

"At all?" he asked softly and felt her shake her head slowly. Guilt suddenly wrapped around his heart as he realised he had scared her in more than one way.

"I'm sorry Kyoko-san, but please trust me I won't let you go. Do you trust me?" again she nodded into her shoulder as a loud splashing and whining reached their ears. They both turned to see Kuma paddling over to them, Kyoko never let go of Ren but they both laughed as the dog paddled around them happily, his tail like a tiller as he splashed and started barking happily. A sudden scream caught her ears as they turned to look towards the jetty, Yashiro stood there with Nick, both topless and dripping wet as they picked Kanae up and and swung her into the water. Kanae screaming every second.

"Oh dear, things are going to get ugly." Ren whispered as Kyoko laughed in agreement. Kuma swam over and Kyoko grabbed his harness as he pulled her along strongly she laughed. Ren keeping up with her stroke for stroke making sure he was close by as Kanae's voice rang out screaming at the two men who had thrown her in as she stood on the shoreline.

**(A/N: I should really not stop to watch a really sappy romantic film half way through a chapter I've lost my chain of thought XD)**

One of the female crew met her by the waters edge and wrapped a towel around the young actress. She proffered one to Ren, who shook his head as he slowly snuck up behind Saya, grabbing the camera from her hand. As she shrieked, Ren deftly grabbed her under one arm and passed the camera to a crew member then ran down the jetty, jumping into the lake with her still shrieking.

Kyoko watched as she stood, dripping in her towel as her heart clenched. Saya and Ren played in the water as the crew laughed around her but the sound seemed faded to her ears. Hand still clenched in Kuma's fur, she turned and he followed without a word needing to be said.

_Alpha sad sad hurting_

Kanae watched her friends reaction as she walked into the tent and sighed. She hated what she saw, but maybe this was the only way after all.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

That evening as the men and Saya went down to the bar for drinks, Kanae dragged Chiori into Kyoko's room for 'girl talk' as she called it, knowing this was something Kyoko had always wanted to do. They laughed and joked and talked about everything. Hopes, dreams and finally Kanae brought the topic around to the main event: men!

"Mo, you can't tell me if Nick asked you to join him in his room tonight you'd say no Chiori-chan. I saw the way you were looking at him." Chiori blushed then giggled as Kyoko looked dumbfounded.

"You have to be joking Moko-san, we're away working!" Kanae and Chiori laughed at the look on Kyoko's face.

"Mo! Its not like we are working right now, only during shoots. This is our free time to do with as we like." Chiori smiled a knowing smile. She understood Kanae better than she did Kyoko some days. Today was just one of those days.

"But Moko-san you just can't...you just...its not right!" Kanae and Chiori burst out laughing at the stuttering red faced Kyoko.

"Why can't I Kyoko-chan? Nick is H.O.T. I did say the next hot free senpai was mine. Anyway, I doubt I would be the only one doubled in a room tonight" Kyoko just got more and more flustered the longer this conversation went on, Kanae's heart skipped. _Perfect! _she thought.

"You never know, I just may invite myself over to his room tonight. I doubt Saya will be sleeping alone the way she flirts with Ren."Chiori stated just as Kyoko had taken a gulp of water. Coughing and spluttering Kanae patted her on the back as she tried to regain her breath, Kanae hid a wolfish grin: Go_od girl Chiori, lead her in._

"You wouldn't? Ren wouldn't, its unprofessional!" she said staring at Chiori with amazement as Chiori blushed cutely grinning.

"I don't see why not" she answered with a shy smile, Kyoko was past the point of being shocked just sat there her entire body turning to stone.

"Just because you go to a man's room doesn't mean you have to do anything Kyoko. Take me for instance, I've asked to have some private words with Yashiro tonight before he goes to bed." Kanae said sipping her drink in an attempt to not blush at the thought. In truth she doubted they would be nice words after he had tossed her into a freezing cold lake that day, but Kyoko didn't need to know that.

Kyoko sat and thought about what the other girls were saying, _Its true she had slept in a bed with Ren before and nothing had happened. They were friends and...but did she want something more to happen? She felt so safe in his arms, like she fit there. She didn't want Saya anywhere near him!_

"Sorry did you say something Moko-san?" Kanae sighed.

"Mo! Do you ever listen! Well never mind it seems they're back from the bar. I was just asking if you wanted me to come back in with you tonight after I've spoken to Yashiro, though I'm not sure what time it will be?" Kyoko shook her head thanking her friend, but saying she would be OK. Kanae nodded and she and Chiori left to their own rooms, or maybe the rooms of the other model's Kyoko thought slowly.

_Would Ren really be joining Saya in her room?_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

It was getting late and Kyoko just couldn't sleep. She paced her small room, her head full of innumerable thoughts and feelings. She had just decided maybe a walk would clear her head. She turned the handle and was about to pull the door open as she heard Saya gave a sexy little chuckle,

"Well you had better come in then, hadn't you? We don't want to ruin both of our reputations now do we?" Kyoko caught her breath as a deep male chuckle reached her ears before the sound of a door shutting.

_No it couldn't be...Ren wouldn't do that...he's a professional..._

the thoughts of how Saya and Ren had been playing in the lake that day filled her senses as Kanae's words resounded in her head,

"Why not we're not working now?"

Kyoko leant against the wall and slid down to the floor,

_No it can't be...you can't Ren...not with her..._

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Oh dear what's happened to Ren?**

**Who's going to save him?**

**Hehe until next time :P**

**Neh xxx**

Thank you for all the people who have voted so far for my next story

there is still time as I would like to finish off one or even two of my stories before I begin the new one

(4 ongoing is a little much even for me :P)

so this is the results so far in the voting

story : number of votes

1. The jealousy of men : 4

2. Finding Kuon : 3

3. Drunken doings : 6

4. 50 first dates : 8

5. Moulin rouge. : 8

6. 98% Safe 2% Kyoko. : 16

7. Confabulation : 9

8. Asuna's game : 1

of dragon's : 3

The fact I had to go onto my own profile to find out what story 10 was, was a little bit of a shock to me as I only remember putting 9 story's up for voting so Faith you better watch out when I see you next -_-

10. Death game : 1

So far it seems "98% safe 2% Kyoko" is in the lead but as I said we still have time so cast your votes :)

**TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR A CHANCE TO HELP CHOOSE MY NEXT STORY :)**


	21. Understanding

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**LOL even my own Beta reader was unhappy with where I left you all**

**:P sorry but cliffhanger's are my little ray of sunshine :P**

**TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR A CHANCE TO HELP CHOOSE MY NEXT STORY :)**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**thanks to my wonderful Beta reader Roshelle Diall**

**who is tirelessly working on my stories to make your reading**

**experience better :) **

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

It was getting late, Kyoko just couldn't sleep. She paced her small room, her head full of innumerable thoughts and feelings. She had just decided maybe a walk would clear her head. She turned the handle and was about to pull the door open as she heard Saya's sexy little chuckle,

"Well you had better come in then, hadn't you? We don't want to ruin both of our reputations now do we?" Kyoko caught her breath as a deep male chuckle reached her ears before the sound of a door shutting.

_No it couldn't be...Ren wouldn't do that...he's a professional..._

The thoughts of how Saya and Ren had been playing in the lake that day filled her senses as Kanae's words resounded in her head,

"Why not, we're not working now?"

Kyoko leant against the wall and slid down to the floor

_No it can't be...you can't Ren...not with her..._

Kyoko sat on the floor near the door for some time, her head in her hands as she tried to come to terms with what she had just heard.

_But he is a man, he can do what he likes. _Her grudges commented as they wove through her mind telling her it was for the best. She didn't need to feel this way, she could be without that feeling. Why did she need such a man in her life? Why was she bothered if he had another woman? Their persistence got louder and louder until finally Kyoko cracked inside herself. The last lock that had held the box containing her heart shut for so long was shattered, as her heart screamed out to her,

_BECAUSE YOU LOVE HIM! Because I love him, I love him..._

she sobbed slightly as her heart contracted. She needed a reason, she needed to know, she had to know...

_Kuma..._

Kyoko stood up and wiped her eyes. Placing her hand on the door handle, she pulled open the door and closed it again silently as she crept past, the two doors separating them. Her heart was thudding in her chest as she stood before Ren's door.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Saya sat laughing chatting to Nick as Ren and Yashiro drank silently. Ren looked at Yashiro in the corner of his eye. His friend looked pale, he had heard Kanae's words as they were leaving for the bar.

"We will speak more of this later Glasses-kun!" he had watched her storm away from his friend.

"So was Kanae-san upset about the lake incident?" he asked softly as Yashiro just nodded.

"It's best to seek forgiveness, than face the tigers fangs." Ren muttered as Yashiro nodded solemnly.

"I thought I would never meet a woman more scary than your love, but it seems I was wrong." he said with a half smile.

"But isn't that what makes them so much more fascinating?" Ren stated. Yashiro smiled.

.

"God yes, who hasn't ever wanted to tame a tiger?" Ren and Yashiro chuckled. Saya who had been half listening now decided it was time to speak as Kanae had instructed.

"Well I must say we have been lucky with our lovely ladies, didn't they look gorgeous today?" Nick nodded in agreement as Ren and Yashiro started to take note of their conversation.

"Oh yes, they are all very impressive, you don't see many of their quality even in the modelling world. All very beautiful in their own ways. Kanae-chan for example her face lacks nothing." Yashiro tensed but said nothing,

"Then you have Chiori-chan, she's a little sweetheart if there ever was full of fire and spark." he smiled indulgently as Saya prompted.

"And Kyoko-chan?" she saw Kuon stiffen.

"Well what can we say about Kyoko-chan, she's something else entirely. I don't think I have ever met another like her in all my time in this profession, save maybe one other." he glanced across at Ren who said nothing, though Saya noticed the stiffness in his posture. Even if he tried to remain nonchalant, Saya raised her eyebrows at Nick without Ren's notice. Nick seeing the fun in the situation he continued,

"She's a little vixen, I wonder if she would like to drink with me one of these nights before we return back." Saya watched as Ren's hand whitened as he clasped his glass. She wondered if he pushed him farther _Would the glass shatter? _So she pulled away the conversation to another subject and 30 minutes later they returned to their rooms.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ren couldn't get those words from his head as he paced the room. Kuma lay on the bed, watching his Alpha pace.

_Go see she alpha she calm you_

It was so simple in Kuma's eyes,

_Why was he Alpha so unsure? she was his, he was hers. Why over complicate the matter with useless thoughts and words_?

He sighed and laid his head down as he watched him pace.

***Knock Knock***

It was faint but Ren heard it, wondering who would be knocking on his door at this hour he wondered if maybe Yashiro had a little more trouble than he bargained for with Kanae. Kuma raised his head and wagged his tail as Ren opened the door, Kyoko stood there in her strappy pyjama top and loose fitting shorts as she shivered slightly.

"Kyoko-san, are you OK?" he asked worriedly as she looked up and down the hallway obviously nervous her cleared the doorway.

"Come in, Come in, you look cold." Kyoko's head was in turmoil as Ren opened the door she didn't know where to look. Now she was entering his room. _God what am I doing? He's here, he's not with Saya I should leave now... _before she realised what was going on she was sitting on one of Ren's chairs, a blanket wrapped around her shoulders with Ren sitting opposite her.

"What's wrong, Kyoko-san? You look troubled?" she swallowed hard. What was she supposed to say to that? _She had been afraid he wouldn't be sleeping alone that night? She had suspected him of being with Saya?, _but she understood it. It wasn't that she disliked Saya, that was far from the truth. The simple and pure fact was, she was jealous of her. Her and her close relationship with the man she loved but could never have. How was she supposed to explain these things to the man who could never feel the same way about her as she did about him?

"I couldn't sleep and wanted to check that Kuma was OK." she lied swiftly as Ren watched her eyes show a full range of emotions instantaneously, too fast for him to understand each and every one.

"Are the dreams still plaguing you?" he asked softly. The gentleness in his words made her heart race. _Could she tell him? Could she admit it wasn't only in her dreams but waking moments also? When she was alone she saw their faces, felt their hands? Could she tell him?_

His heart broke anew as tears poured from her eyes.

"I still see them, I still feel them." she shuddered as she wrapped her arms around herself.

"In the back of my mind they are still there Ren-san, even in my waking hours their faces hound my thoughts when I'm alone." There was nothing else in that moment he could have done. Grabbing Kyoko, he pulled her into his embrace, holding her tightly he let them flow as one to the floor as she clung to him.

"I will never let anyone harm you again Kyoko-chan, even if I have to spend every moment of my life with you, I will never allow anyone to hurt you again." he never knew how long they sat there. Slowly her breathing calmed, becoming a steady rhythm. He smiled, knowing now without looking that the love of his life now slept soundly in his arms. Raising them both from the floor, he nudged Kuma off the bed. Pulling back the sheets, he lay her down before putting on his own Pyjamas and getting in next to her. He knew he shouldn't, he knew it would cause problems in the morning, but in that very moment he didn't care. She needed him and he needed her.

_Silly alpha's if they had just done this from the start._

Kuma lay on his own bed at the foot of their bed listening to his pack enter rest. He too slept peacefully that night. That was until...

"MO! What the hell do you think you two are doing? I was so worried when you weren't at breakfast and now I find you in bed with Tsuruga-san!" Kanae screamed as Ren and Kyoko leapt up in the bed they had shared.

_OH crap..._

Ren and Kyoko thought as one.

Kuma just wagged his tail lazily and yawned.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**poor Kyoko a lot of inner turmoil for her this chapter.**

**can't beat Kuma's dog logic :)**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

Thank you for all the people who have voted so far for my next story

there is still time as I would like to finish off one or even two of my stories before I begin the new one

(4 ongoing is a little much even for me :P)

so this is the results so far in the voting

story : number of votes

1. The jealousy of men : 5

2. Finding Kuon : 4

3. Drunken doings : 6

4. 50 first dates : 9

5. Moulin rouge. : 10

6. 98% Safe 2% Kyoko. : 18

7. Confabulation : 15

8. Asuna's game : 2

9.Voice of dragon's : 3

The fact I had to go onto my own profile to find out what story 10 was, was a little bit of a shock to me as I only remember putting 9 story's up for voting so Faith you better watch out when I see you next -_-

10. Death game : 2

So far it seems "98% safe 2% Kyoko" is in the lead but Confabulation (such a wonderful word ) is not taking it lying down :P

**TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR A CHANCE TO HELP CHOOSE MY NEXT STORY :)**

**Comments and reviews please**

**3 comments or PM's before I will post the next chapter :)**

**Roshelle's space.**

**I'm sorry I just had to see how this was going to end. Even if I had to beg, borrow and steal I was beta reading this tonight!**


	22. AN illness

Hello sweeties,

this is just a quick note to say there may not be any updates for a few days

as Neh has been banished to bed with a nasty cold.

She was so upset she couldn't update yesterday that we physically

had to take her laptop away from her to get her to sleep.

Depending on if she has been a good girl today and slept,

I may allow her to dictate for me later and finish of the chapter of:

My Co-star is scary.

But I will see how she is feeling,

she wants me to stress she is sorry that she can't update for you.

(Typical Neh thinking of others before herself -_-)

but she will be back with you A.S.A.P.

Yours sincerely, Neh's friend and

annoying sidekick

Faith in reality xxxxxx


	23. Breakdown

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**you lot are all wonderful :D**

**thank you so much for all your get well soon wishes**

**I have been given 30-45 mins with my laptop**

**just to finish this chapter off for you.**

**Then I must go back to bed Bosses orders (Faith)**

**I cannot tell you how lovely it was to receive so many PM's**

**and reviews hoping I would get well soon and I promise I will work**

**really hard on doing so :D **

**TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR A CHANCE TO HELP CHOOSE MY NEXT STORY :)**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**thanks to my wonderful Beta reader Roshelle Diall**

**who is tirelessly working on my stories to make your reading**

**experience better :) **

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"MO! What the hell do you think you two are doing? I was so worried when you weren't at breakfast and now I find you in bed with Tsuruga-san!" Kanae screamed as Ren and Kyoko leapt up in the bed they had shared.

_OH crap..._

Ren and Kyoko thought as one.

Kuma just wagged his tail lazily and yawned. Of course Kanae had known where Kyoko was, but this was all part of what she had been hoping for. She had asked Saya for the spare room cards she knew she had just in case one of her models got locked out or needed something suddenly while on location. She had the card keys to save time for everyone.

Kanae had checked Kyoko's room after her talk with Yashiro the night before to find it empty. For a moment she had been worried, but laying a gentle ear against Ren's door she had heard the soft sobs and comforting words from her best friend and Ren. She had come back up when she knew everyone else's attention would be on breakfast for this reason alone.

"Moko-san it's not what you think!" Kyoko cried as she jumped out of Ren's bed. He too rose to show he was fully clothed also.

"MO! Then what is it then?" she asked, faking an angry scowl as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I...I..." but Kyoko didn't know how to answer that, how could she explain her thoughts from the night before? _She had been afraid he wouldn't be sleeping alone that night? She had suspected him of being with Saya?, _the realisation of the simple and pure fact, she was jealous of Saya. The fact that she loved Ren. How was she supposed to explain these things to Moko-san when she couldn't even explain them to Ren?

"She had another night terror Kotonami-san." Ren answered for her as Kanae crossed her arms tighter. _Likely story _she thought as she wanted to smile at the way the two stood like frightened children who had been caught doing something naughty.

"So why didn't you come to me Kyoko-chan? I offered to stay with you last night and you refused!" Kyoko blushed and Kanae thought she was getting somewhere when Kyoko whispered back,

"You were still with Yashiro-san and I didn't want to disturb you." this time it was Kanae who blushed, she had brought that one on herself. She thought she had refrained from saying what she wanted to see Yashiro for.

"Mo! Then what about Chiori-chan?" Kyoko's blush deepened as she looked at the floor.

"After what she was saying last night I thought it best not to disturb her." Kanae sighed. This was so like Kyoko. She stamped her foot down hard.

"Mo! Kyoko we are your friends, you would not have been disturbing us in any way." Ren couldn't help it the words left his lips before he could stop himself.

"I'm her friend too, Kotonami-san if you have forgotten." Kanae scowled at him in a menacing way.

"Yes and we all know what type of friend you want to be don't we Tsuruga-san?" Ren blushed and looked away from those cold eyes, but it was Kyoko that stood up for him in that moment.

"And what's that supposed to mean Moko-san?" Kanae could see a little anger building in her friends eyes, she wanted this spark, but she would have to be careful not to push it just yet.

_Easy does it._

She thought as she backed off.

"Never mind, but I hope you know I would never see you as a burden Kyoko-chan. I thought I was your best friend!" Kanae pulled out another of her manipulations. Guilt.

"Moko-san you are my best friend! It was just last night...I..." she couldn't finish her sentence as a new voice entered the conversation.

"You what Kyoko-chan? I must say I'm surprised at you." Kyoko bristled and Kanae shot a NG look at Saya, but she never caught it or if she did, she didn't understand.

"It doesn't matter." Kyoko ended as she looked away from Saya. she didn't want her jealousy clouding her judgement.

"It most certainly does matter Kyoko-chan. When two of my models do not turn up for the briefing that I have arranged for everyone just to find them instigating illicit affairs at work." It was like a bow pulled beyond its means, she snapped. Kyoko stared at Saya as she rounded on the older woman.

"**And you are one to talk of such things, flirting with Ren all the time, throwing yourself upon him like some hussy! Then when you don't get your own way you start moaning because he spends the night with someone else! Do not tell me the way I am acting is unprofessional when you yourself had a visitor to your room last night!"** Saya whose fiery temper was inflamed by the younger woman's words snapped back,

"**And why should it matter to you who I flirt with or who I invite back to my room at night!" **Kanae and Ren both tried to step in but there was no way either of them could get between the two women who bristled with seething rage.

"**Quite frankly I don't give a damn how many men you give yourself to. Just stay away from Ren!" **Saya jumped at the terrifying look and aura Kyoko was now giving off. Mio was with them, but this was no Mio that had ever been there before. Fuelled by Kyoko's jealousy, she was a sight to behold as Saya rising to the challenge threw her own anger and frustration into the mix.

"**And what does it matter to you if it is Ren!" **she screamed back in her fury.

_Oh god no this is too fast. _Kanae thought as she grabbed Saya's arm trying again to break up the

escalating situation, but her heart dropped as Kyoko screamed back her defiance.

"**BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" **Saya halted. The room was silent. Ren stood there, gob smacked staring at the woman he had loved for so long who had just admitted to feeling the same way, but it was too soon Kanae reached for Kyoko.

"Kyoko..." but it was too late Kyoko was out of the room and off down the corridor before Kanae could reach out to her. Kanae had seen the tears pouring from her the realisation of her own words and feeling showing in the fear in her eyes. It had been too soon.

"Too far Saya!" Kanae growled as she ran off after the Kyoko. Ren slumped down back onto his bed as Saya stood astounded. She had not meant to argue with the girl, she had not meant to..._Oh God what have I done?_

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

It took almost an hour for Kanae to find Kyoko. She was sitting at the end of the jetty they had their shoot at yesterday. She slowly walked along the wooden planks. Kyoko never looked up as she approached, her head bent into her knees she was hugging herself like she would never let go. Her hands white as if she was trying to hold herself together, the sobs told Kanae she had failed. Not speaking she sat down next to Kyoko. Placing her arm around her best friend, she pulled her into a one armed hug and let her sit there. Resting against her, she cried.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko was excused from the shooting that day. The staff and crew were simply told she had come down with a fever after the lake shoot the day before. Kanae was the only person she allowed into her room. They took meals together though Kyoko rarely spoke. She was beyond words and Kanae couldn't even begin to use her manipulation techniques on her best friend when she saw the new pain in her eyes. Deciding Kyoko would talk when ready she just stayed by her best friend's side as much as the shoot schedule allowed.

"Kanae-chan, how is she?" Saya asked as she caught up with the young actress returning to the hotel. Ren and Yashiro, who had been catching up with the raven haired beauty for the same reason listened intently as did Chiori who had been walking with Kanae.

"Honestly? She's a mess, she doesn't talk she has hardly eaten anything. Yashiro I suppose you contacted the president?" she asked without turning back, but all other eyes were on him as he needed solemnly.

"As per his instructions I did so yes." but he could have saved his breath. As they rounded the corner ,the presidents personal stretch hummer shimmering pearlescent sat in front of the doors to the hotel.

"Seems we have some talking to do." Saya added quietly as Sebastian popped up beside them.

"The president would like to speak to you all in conference room 1." he said with a bow as the photographer and models bowed, following him to what Saya was sure to be her doom.

Lory sat at the large conference table as Kanae, Chiori, Saya, Ren and Yashiro filled in through the door. Nick, the staff and crew had been dismissed for the day so were heading to their respective rooms to get washed and changed before dinner.

"Sit." Lory ordered as they all sat without question.

"Now who wants to explain to me why one of the most talented actresses I've ever had the pleasure of dealing with, is now an emotional wreck!?" his voice may have seemed calm but they all felt the building anger below it as Kanae took up the story of their time away and then the argument this morning. Saya frowned as it neared conclusion.

"Don't you think she is overdoing it a little bit? Hell, all she said was she loved him. Big deal! Isn't that what we were hoping for? For her to admit her feelings?" the room was suddenly cold, the chill in the air was radiating from Ren as he sat there trying to control his raging emotions.

"You planned all this? So you're telling me that **Kyoko may never speak to me again all because you lot couldn't keep your noses out!**" his voice rose as his anger started to get the better of him,

"**How dare you say she is overreacting! That woman was abused and neglected by her own mother. Never was she good enough! Abandoned at 6 years old to live with a family who used her as a maid and trained her to marry their son. That son who later dragged her to Japan and made her work to keep and feed both of them. She worked 3, sometimes 4 jobs and then he abandoned her and threw her away like she was a used tissue! How dare you sit there with your happy marriage and loving childhood and say that Kyoko is overreacting! None of us can even compare what we've been through to what she has been through, NOT EVEN ME!" **with that Ren stormed from the room, slamming the door behind him. Lory dropped his head into his hands and sighed deeply.

"I am removing Kyoko from this project for health reasons. She will be coming back with me tonight as will Kuma. Saya, I suggest you speak to Ren about this matter as soon as possible or I can see to him dropping the shoot to return home. I'm very disappointed with you." with that Lory stood and left. The room was silent as no one spoke, each in their own thoughts.

Meanwhile, silently Kyoko and Kuma padded through the Lobby and into the waiting limo. Kuma looked up at Kyoko. She was silent, her hands wrapped in his fur seeking comfort as they drove off into the gathering night.

"Can't Ren just tell her how he feels?" Saya asked looking at Kanae who shook her head slowly.

"If he told her now, she would just think he was telling her out of obligation or to spare her feelings. Love is what all love me girls lack. In Kyoko's case it is the one single thing in this world she is scared of above all else, she is afraid Ren will now hate her for her feelings or worse still, reject her. Instead of waiting for that rejection she is shutting it all off, she will try and pretend it never happened and she will avoid it like the plague. Once again I am afraid she will wall up her heart so strongly this time that it may never be open again." _What can I do? _Kanae pleaded with her own heart. Hell no matter how much she herself thought love to be a useless emotion, he loved her best friend. She loved Kyoko so dearly she was afraid of what the shutting down of Kyoko's heart would mean for herself.

The photo shoot finished the next day. Even though they had another night and day planned, with the way things stood with the models and Saya even the staff and crew were happy to pack up and ship out. Kanae's words couldn't have been more correct, Kyoko was no longer the girl she had been...

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Oh dear well we needed a little**

**drama sorry if its not as good as normal**

**hehe at least I got to finish the chapter even with a stuffy head**

**thank you again for all your get well soon wishes xxxx**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Thank you all for support Neheigh so much,**

**I'm not sure if most of this chapter is fever talk**

**as it doesn't fit what she had told me was going to happen**

**but hopefully she intended it to run this way :)**

**Faith xxx**

Thank you for all the people who have voted so far for my next story

there is still time as I would like to finish off one or even two of my stories before I begin the new one

(4 ongoing is a little much even for me :P)

so this is the results so far in the voting

story : number of votes

1. The jealousy of men : 5

2. Finding Kuon : 6

3. Drunken doings : 6

4. 50 first dates : 9

5. Moulin rouge. : 12

6. 98% Safe 2% Kyoko. : 21

7. Confabulation : 18

8. Asuna's game : 3

9.Voice of dragon's : 3

The fact I had to go onto my own profile to find out what story 10 was, was a little bit of a shock to me as I only remember putting 9 story's up for voting so Faith you better watch out when I see you next -_-

10. Death game : 2

So far it seems "98% safe 2% Kyoko" is in the lead but Confabulation (such a wonderful word ) is not taking it lying down :P

**TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR A CHANCE TO HELP CHOOSE MY NEXT STORY :)**

**Comments and reviews please**

**3 comments or PM's before I will post the next chapter :)**

**Roshelle's space.**

***cries* **


	24. Word's with meaning

Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well after a temp of 106F the early hours of**

**yesterday, I finally seem to be on the mend**

**down to 100F today so much more normal**

**temperature.**

**TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR A CHANCE TO HELP CHOOSE MY NEXT STORY :)**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**thanks to my wonderful Beta reader Roshelle Diall**

**who is tirelessly working on my stories to make your reading**

**experience better :)**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The photo shoot finished the next day. Even though they had another night and day planned, with the way things stood with the models and Saya even the staff and crew were happy to pack up and ship out. Kanae's words couldn't have been more correct, Kyoko was no longer the girl she had been. When they returned to Tokyo it seemed Ren had been correct. Kyoko's things had been taken from his apartment plus all of Kuma's things and moved back into the LME talent accommodation. No matter how many notes, emails or calls he sent to Kyoko she would neither reply or respond and he never saw her.

It was driving him crazy, it was Friday morning and they would be starting the shot for 'My dog and me' on Monday morning. How was he supposed to act against her if she refused to even speak to him? Kanae found Ren seated outside the Love Me locker rooms and her heart went out to the man as he sat there looking broken. It was 5:15am _How long has he been here already? _She wondered as she approached him.

"Hey?" she said tapping him with the toe of her shoe.

"You OK, Tsuruga-san?" she knew it was a stupid question. Of course he wasn't OK, his life had been ripped apart by people poking their noses in where they didn't belong. Her heart ached to remember she was one of those people. He looked up slowly, Kanae was shocked to see it seemed like he had been crying.

"Up you go!" she commanded grabbing him under the arm and pulling as he stood slowly. Dragging him by his arm into the locker room she sat him on the sofa in the shared office section and made them both a cup of coffee before sitting down on one of the office swivel chairs and facing him.

"Still no luck contacting her?" she asked slowly as Ren just shook his head,

"None, she won't return my calls or my emails. I've even sent her notes and letters. Nothing." Kanae sighed,

"Things really did get messed up, huh?" She said slowly pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and finger as she leant forwards into her hand.

"You would all probably think I was lying, but it was getting better. The two weeks we spent together she was getting better. We were talking about ourselves, she had started to rely on me in ways other than her senpai, and now...now I'm not even that...why did you all do it? Why couldn't I just continue being patient? Why did Saya have to push her away?" he was leaning forward, his head in his hands and Kanae swore she saw tears dripping from between his hands. Kanae could hardly comfort Kyoko, what the hell was she meant to do with a crying man!

"Isn't there someone you trust who you could talk to? Maybe Yashiro-san? Or a family member?" she asked slowly not knowing what to do at all. Finding someone who did sounded wonderful to her at that moment. Ren snorted.

"Or maybe a Rooster." he giggled a little as Kanae's head went into overdrive. _Rooster? Why would Ren talk to a rooster? Or maybe it was a pet? No Kyoko has never mentioned any pets apart from Kuma?...a rooster...rooster? Why did that seem so familiar? _Without realising it she was staring at the calendar on the wall above Ren's head in Green pen on today's date was 'TBM K' Kanae's heart leapt.

_You bloody rooster!_

"Well if this rooster is a good friend of yours and you know you can talk to him about your problems, I think maybe you should Tsuruga-san. I'm afraid I really am no good with these things." Ren nodded slowly,

"Seems silly doesn't it? You probably think I'm mad saying I'm going to go talk to a rooster?" Kanae snorted with laughter,

"My best friend talks to voodoo dolls and a little blue stone she calls Corn. If your rooster friend talks back without ventriloquism you're one step up." Ren chuckled dryly. He had seen Kyoko talking to dolls of himself making the dolls berate her as she thought he ought to.

"I suppose you're right, and it just so happens I'm at TBM tonight for an interview anyway." Kanae finding this conversation easier than the crying man decided to keep it rolling in the same direction,

"Oh what for?" she asked politely.

"Bridge rock." Ren replied as Kanae's hot coffee went down the wrong pipe as she gasped, Ren jumped up and patted her on the back until she could breathe once more. _How much more perfect was this setup going to get!_

Ren thanked her for the coffee and said he was off to his first interview. His walk was slow. It had no life in it and Kanae decided it was time to right a few wrongs, running to the elevators and hitting floor 40 she called Chiori.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kyoko patted Kuma's large long back as she praised the dog. They had been training all of his commands together now for the past week. They made the perfect pair. Kuma seemed to react to her thoughts, never mind her small hand signals she had upgraded to from his commands booklet. They worked in one of the large dance halls together at the LME actor training school. It was somewhere she knew Ren would never go without a reason. She felt safe here and it was only a few minutes walk from her apartment.

Kanae had been right, Kyoko had wiped all memories of that morning from her mind. Running away from the fact she had told Japan's number one bachelor she loved him. Running away from the hurt her stupid idiotic love would give her. She had known that she was stupid to fall in love with someone like him. But she knew that if she did see him and the rejection came she would not be able to pull herself back up a second time. She would not be able to fight her way back to challenge him like she had done Sho.

No this was completely different to Sho, the feelings were clearer, more powerful and strong. The way she felt now she had to wonder had she ever really been in love with Sho at all? Or had it been just a childish infatuation? She had never really had friends. Was it just her holding onto the one person who seemed to care about her? She didn't know, but for now she was blocking it from her mind and from her heart. The thoughts and feelings had been placed in that dratted box. With no locks left to hold it shut, she used her fear as a boulder, dropping it on the lid of the box so it would never open again. She had learnt the hard way from Kuma. Fear was a very powerful emotion and no one, absolutely no one would break her fear of love.

***Mobile Rings***

Kyoko looked at the caller ID and sighed,

"Hello, President." she speaks quietly as she answers the call.

"Mogami-san, thank goodness you answered the phone! I know we cleared these 3 weeks for your training with Kuma, but we just got a call saying the replacement for Bo has had to cancel last minute due to a family emergency. I've called everyone else so I was wondering if maybe you wouldn't mind?" the president sounded rather stressed Kyoko noted as he ran through the speech without a breath.

"Of course I can President, leave it to me!" Lory notice Kyoko's voice sounded a little more alive than when she had answered the phone and thanked her thoroughly before hanging up.

"Well let me guess she jumped at the idea?" Kanae said sitting opposite Lory arms folded across her chest, Lory nodded a smile shining on his face.

"You know Kotonami-san, I'm not one to like people keeping secrets but sometimes as with this occasion I think a secret or two can be a wonderful thing." Kanae nodded and smiled.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kuma sat patiently, fully harnessed with his working dog harness. Kyoko was going to have to leave him in the props room while she was on stage but she had given him a long walk before coming into the studio and had brought his bed and bowls with him so he had all he needed. He watched her as she climbed into the giant suite, his head cocked curiously to the side as she smiled at him softly.

"It's strange I know, but Bo is actually very fun to play. He's even helped me out of a few interesting problems, this rooster has." she wasn't sure who tonight's guest was since she hadn't been able to go to the briefing with Kuma. The director hated her enough as it was so she would just read the sketches from the sheet one of the stagehands had given her. They seemed pretty easy. Some nice poses nothing too fancy and the gimmick sketch was nice and simple too. She wondered again who tonight's guest was as she looked at the big badge on Bo's chest with a big number 1 on it. Oh well, as soon as she put on Bo's head she was Bo and that's all that mattered.

She knocked on the dressing room door and waited with her white board in hand ready to welcome the guest. How wrong could she have been as her heart almost stopped when the tall man in glasses smiled at her from the half open doorway.

"Ren, your friend's here" he called cheerfully, opening the door to show Bo. Ren was sitting on the couch. Kyoko's heart leapt and for a moment she couldn't speak or move. Ren looked haggard and worn and his eyes seemed a little glazed. Yet he smiled at the giant rooster before him.

"Hello, Bo." his voice seemed a little crushed. As Kyoko watched, Ren applied his professional mask, hiding what had appeared to be pain in his eyes. Tapping her white board she held it out for them both to read: 'Time for the show.'

"Can you not talk to me now?" Ren asked as he walked beside the rooster to the stage entrance.

"After the show, we can talk. I don't want to get fired twice from the same job." Ren smiled as Bo rubbed the whiteboard clean.

"No, I suppose you must be pretty attached to this job. You've been doing it quite a while now." Bo nodded and almost grabbed his whiteboard to write, _It has its uses, _but refrains_. _The show went smoothly, Ren worked as professionally as ever, performing the skits with the hosts and Bo. They talked about his projects he was currently doing and the subject was raised about a new photo collection he had been working on. Kyoko froze, her heart pounding as Hikaru grabbed everyone's attention to the projected screen as the lights dim slightly. The picture brought up is in black and white, but even inside the Bo suit, Kyoko can see that the image is wonderful. It's all of them on the pier. Chiori pushing Ren into the lake was caught at the exact moment. He was suspended in mid-air before he came crashing down into the water.

"Ha! You had to pick one of the best didn't you!" Ren stated with a large smile on his face. His eyes seemed to rest on the image, but really all he could see in this picture was Kyoko. The surprise in her eyes as she looked on, he wanted to burn that picture into his memory, never forgetting she could look at him in a way other than hurt and fear.

"Well Tsuruga-san, were you really pushed into the lake by a fellow model? Amamiya Chiori if I'm not mistaken." Hikaru asked, smiling as Ren laughed again.

"Oh yes, I really was pushed into the lake, I think I still have the goose pimple to prove it just looking at this picture" But Ren's mind was elsewhere. The feel of Kyoko in his arms as he paddled around the area, her breath on his neck as she held him, confessing her ignorance of not being able to swim. Kyoko saw Ren's eyes sadden again if only for an instant.

"Well it was a planned stunt, though I will admit, only me and Chiori-san knew it was coming. It was a way of drawing out the emotions in our fellow models and it just went on from there. It was a very fun shoot and I will admit we did all end up in the water." Hikaru couldn't help himself,

"Even Kyoko-san and the other beautiful women?" he asked adding the last part as an afterthought, Ren chuckled again, a little light returning to his eyes,

"Well you see I hid under the jetty as instructed by the photographer, and it seems the others believed I was drowning." the picture changed to one of Yashiro and Nick stripping off their shirts while Kyoko knelt at the edge of the jetty, face in a silent scream as Chiori and Kanae scanned the water. The females in the audience cheered their appreciation at the two hot topless men and Ren smiled, knowing he would never let Yashiro live that one down.

"Well just as I was about to be rescued, I decided I didn't like swimming alone so I pulled Kyoko-san into the water and the rest followed in various ways." a set of pictures showed up now, Chiori carried by Nick jumping into the water as she screamed, Yashiro being pushed in by a smiling Kanae, Kyoko being dragged in by Ren and lastly Kanae being tossed in by Nick and Yashiro. The audience loved it. No two pictures showed the same expression. Some were in black and white, others in colour.

"I think that has to be one of the funniest days of shooting I've ever done." he admitted looking at the picture of him and Kyoko as he pulled her into the water with him.

"It does look very fun." Yuusei admits as he looks at the pictures.

The lights return to normal and the projector switches off behind them.

"So Tsuruga-san, we have also heard that you have accepted a new project. One of the models you worked with on the photo book will also be playing her first leading role." If any woman could have caught the smile Ren gave the camera, they could have been rich for life. It wasn't his fake smile nor was it his gentle loving smile he only gave to Kyoko. This smile was simply and truly his pride in his kouhai and friend.

"Yes, I have been given the chance to film with Kyoko this coming month in her début film. I'm afraid I can't give away many details as we don't start filming till next week, but I can assure you that if Kyoko is playing the lead role it will be an amazing performance. She is one of the most talented actresses I've ever had the pleasure of working with." Ren smiled as the Ishibashi brothers all smiled too. They also knew Kyoko was an amazing actress and they all cared for her like a sister or in Hikaru's case he hoped for more. Kyoko couldn't breathe. She felt her lungs had been ripped out as she quickly waddled off the stage and out of sight. Yanking off Bo's head, she sobbed.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**oh dear how will Kyoko cope**

**she can hide inside Bo, but really a character**

**is only an extension of herself?**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

Thank you for all the people who have voted so far for my next story

there is still time as I would like to finish off one or even two of my stories before I begin the new one

(4 ongoing is a little much even for me :P)

so this is the results so far in the voting

story : number of votes

1. The jealousy of men : 6

2. Finding Kuon : 7

3. Drunken doings : 7

4. 50 first dates : 9

5. Moulin rouge. : 13

6. 98% Safe 2% Kyoko. : 22

7. Confabulation : 19

8. Asuna's game : 3

9.Voice of dragon's : 3

The fact I had to go onto my own profile to find out what story 10 was, was a little bit of a shock to me as I only remember putting 9 story's up for voting so Faith you better watch out when I see you next -_-

10. Death game : 2

So far it seems "98% safe 2% Kyoko" is in the lead but Confabulation (such a wonderful word ) is not taking it lying down :P

**TAKE A LOOK AT MY PROFILE FOR A CHANCE TO HELP CHOOSE MY NEXT STORY :)**

**Comments and reviews please**

**3 comments or PM's before I will post the next chapter :)**

**Roshelle's space.**

_** u/4665807/Roshelle-Diall**_

_**go check out Roshelle's amazing stories :D**_


	25. Feelings and friendship

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Thanks for all you people looking forward to my new chapter!**

**The last few chapters have had mixed reviews but I hope the final product will**

**please at least most of you.**

**Prologue for my new story of your choice is out.**

** s/9400925/1/98-percent-Safe-2-percent-Kyoko**

**Sadly it wont let me use % in the title :(**

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS M RATED FOR A REASON!**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**thanks to my wonderful Beta reader Roshelle Diall**

**who is tirelessly working on my stories to make your reading**

**experience better :)**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Yes, I have been given the chance to film with Kyoko this coming month in her début film. I'm afraid I can't give away many details as we don't start filming till next week, but I can assure you that if Kyoko is playing the lead role it will be an amazing performance. She is one of the most talented actresses I've ever had the pleasure of working with." Ren smiled as the Ishibashi brothers all smiled too. They also knew Kyoko was an amazing actress and they all cared for her like a sister or in Hikaru's case he hoped for more. Kyoko couldn't breathe. She felt her lungs had been ripped out as she quickly waddled off the stage and out of sight. Yanking off Bo's head, she sobbed.

"You OK, Kyoko-chan?" asked one of the stage hands running over, Kyoko quickly masked her tears her head swimming with thoughts and feeling. Her grudges were desperately pushing through the keyhole of that dratted box.

"I'm fine, sorry I just got a little overheated and was worried I would faint on stage." she said with a very odd laugh. The stage hand smiled knowingly.

"I'm sure any woman would get a little flustered with Tsuruga Ren saying such nice things about them." she added with a small wink as Kyoko shook her head violently.

"Oh no, its not that. Tsuruga-san is always polite about his fellow colleagues it's just the suite seems a little more stuffy today than usual." she added not very convincingly. The stage hand knowing Kyoko for being modest said nothing. Who was she to complain? That's the reason they all liked her. She treated them with respect, not disdain as some famous celebrities would have. Saying that surely Kyoko was too famous now to be running around in a chicken suit?

"Here," she said handing the half girl half rooster a bottle of water.

"You will need to be back out on stage in 5 for the question eggs. Do you think you will be OK?" she asked kindly as Kyoko drank half the bottle of water in one long gulp.

"I'll be fine thank you." she said with a small fake smile. The stagehand nodded and went back to her work as Kyoko leaned back against the wall fighting back the inevitable tears that threatened her.

_I'm Bo I can do this! I'm Bo... I'm Bo... I'm Bo..._

The rest of the show passed in a blur. She must have performed OK as she wasn't sacked though she couldn't really remember what happened after returning to the stage. She just went with her body which seemed to know what it was doing without her interference. She never thought once as she trudged back to the props room. Her mind was empty and blank, she was forcing it to be so. Not wanting to think, not wanting to care. In the back of her mind she knew it was fate when she turned that corner. Her body had brought her here without her brain's help. What else could it be? Walking slowly, she sat down next to the man waiting for her.

"Yo!" she said masking her voice as always, but still the enthusiasm was lacking.

"Hey." Ren replied as he sat with his head in his hands, staring at blank nothingness.

"You sound as bad as I feel." he tried to joke as Kyoko attempted to get her mushy brain to function on at least some cognitive level, but it was failing her so she just decided to answer without thinking.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling too brilliant at the moment to be truthful. But enough about me you wanted to talk?" she said as she watched the hunched figure next to her. Ren made a noise which sounded like a mixture between a snort and a laugh.

"You know it's sad really, a grown man like me having no one I can talk to, save for an over large rooster that dislikes showing me his face." he wasn't being nasty she could see. He was just trying to find the words he wanted to say, letting him come to his own speed she answered,

"Ah that's only because I'm cuter this way." that brought a little chuckle from Ren as he slightly turned to look at the fowl.

"You have a kind heart Bo. People with kind hearts can never truly be ugly. Even if they wish to believe it about themselves, it will never be true." Her head tried to think again at this point. The fog that had fallen around her brain tried to lift, but it fell again. Not allowing her the chance of thought, she would just have to continue with winging it.

"Thank you, I will try and remember that." they sat in silence for another few minutes. Kyoko was just waiting for him to speak. She couldn't think so striking up a conversation was impossible, but the silence wasn't uncomfortable.

"Bo?" his voice sounded weak, strained and tired.

"Yes?" why was her heart pounding so badly, why did she want to hug him and hold him?

"I made a mess of it." Ren said simply still not having raised himself from his slumped position.

"Made a mess of what? The show was fine." she answered automatically.

"I made a mess of telling my feelings to the girl I love. Now she hates me and won't speak to me." he replied slowly. Kyoko's heart stopped, but the physical side of her that was controlling her tongue made her speak. Even if her brain did not want to think and work at that time, or ever again for that matter.

"What did you do to mess it up?" she asked looking down at the slumped man before her.

"I never told her soon enough." he whispered in a voice that tore at Kyoko, he sounded like a child lost confused and afraid. He sounded so small.

"Is she with someone else now?" she questioned

"No, its not that someone pushed her away. She must be so scared and so confused. I've tried to contact her to tell her how I really feel, but its useless. I'm nothing to her now." why did his voice pain her so much? Why were her eyes burning, the fog in her mind thickening? Ren continued,

"See we had been getting closer, I was so happy she was starting to accept me even if it was only because she was scared. I wanted to protect her. Show her I could always be there to protect her, that all I want is to be with her and only her. But my cousin pushed her too far it seems. They argued and she got angrier than I've ever seen her. She shouted at my cousin telling her she loved me, but it was too soon for her. Her heart has been too badly hurt, I wanted to mend those hurts, I wanted to soften the scars, but its too late now..." his voice trailed away as Kyoko's body remained in that upright seated position. Why did that story seem so familiar? Why was this man describing what she herself was trying to forget? She watched his limp form as his shoulders shook. To her surprise and horror, tears started to hit the floor below him, his tears. He was crying. He was crying for her.

She never noticed as she reached out a wing and rubbed his back, she never thought. She was still not capable of thought as she patted him. Not realising the small cracks that had appeared on her boulders surface, not realising what she was saying, but speak she did.

"It's OK mate, if she said she loves you maybe she just needs time and space for a little bit? They say time heals everything, even broken hearts." Ren never stiffened at her touch allowing his mascot friend to comfort him in his own little way.

"You think I should allow her some more time and space?" he asked softly his voice raw with emotion.

"I think that's what she may be seeking if she is confused. We all need time to think sometimes." Ren nodded. Isn't this how he had met his rooster friend in the first place when he had been looking for a place to stop and think? He sighed, wiping his eyes. Strangely his friends gentleness had calmed him.

"Maybe you're right, I may have to do something I've never done before, but she means more to me than anything." he said with firm determination.

"What are you going to do?" she asked, her grudges had finally got to her brain trying to sweep away the fog, trying to lift it and push it out of her head. She needed to think!

"I'm meant to be starting a new project with her Monday morning. I will find a replacement for myself and tell the director Monday morning I am unable to perform, then I will leave Japan."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kanae stared at the woman before her, body blazing her entire being trembling with the rage she felt. Their shouting could be heard through most of LME. Though none wished to even know what the two women were shouting about, all too scared to even think about it.

"**YOU REFUSED TO LISTEN TO ME AND NOW NEITHER OF THEM ARE HAPPY! I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD CONTROL THE SITUATION! WHY THE HELL DID YOU HAVE TO PUSH IT TOO FAR?" **Kanae screamed as the woman before her finally crumpled, accepting what the younger woman said to be true.

"Look." she said, no longer shouting. This was the reason she had hunted the girl out In the first place.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise just how delicate Kyoko-chan's heart was. I would never have done this on purpose. Even if I was raving mad at the girl then I would never...I would never have wanted this." Kanae watched her arms fold, the anger slowly tapering away as she saw the truth behind the woman's words.

"It's too late now. Sorry will not make Kyoko see reason. She's like a zombie, half dead inside it's like...it's like she tore out her own heart with those words Saya. It's like she ripped out her heart and threw it away."

Saya watched as the raven haired beauty began crying softly. Kanae had been so obsessed with helping Kyoko become happy, the fact she had truly hurt her one and only best friend was killing her. Just as she had told Kyoko that time before the project had begun, hiding her emotions and locking them away was eating her from within. She was hating herself more and more each day.

Saya hugged the taller younger woman.

"I'm so sorry Kanae. I know that won't make it right, but please I want to try and correct the wrongs I have caused. Please just give this to Kyoko-chan for me." she handed Kanae the hard, brown card envelope. It was quite large and weighed a little more than expected. Feeling through the card she realised it must be a book.

"This will not hurt her more will it?" she asked needing the assurance as Saya shook her head.

"No, or well I hope not. Just please give it to her for me?" Kanae nodded before she spun on her heels

"I better get back to work." with that she was gone, carrying the envelope with her.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

It was Sunday evening before Kanae had time to visit Kyoko. She let herself in with the key Kyoko had given her.

"Kyoko?" she called. There was no reply but Kuma appeared at the end of the hallway.

"Hello Kuma, is Kyoko home?" she asked, not expecting the dog to answer but feeling better in the continuing silence to speak rather than let it engulf her. Walking forward she met the large hound with a pat on the head.

_Alpha sad sad, help alpha_

How could he tell them that she was dying inside, he felt it, he saw it. She needed help and he had tried. Oh how he had tried to help his alpha, but she was trapped inside her own head. He hoped the alpha/omega would know what to do, he was sad. He wanted his alpha's back.

Kanae found Kyoko curled up on the sofa asleep, exhaustion had finally claimed her after Friday and this was the first time she had slept. Her small body shivered occasionally and Kanae slowly pulled out the sofa to the bed position, making sure not to wake her friend. She dragged the blankets and pillows from the bed into the lounge and wrapped her in them while she slept. She knew she needed to talk to her, she needed to get her to see sense before she did something stupid. Placing the envelope on the coffee table with a post-it reading 'open me' she was turning to leave when Kyoko's small voice rang out through the silent apartment.

"Don't leave me!" she cried so pathetically Kanae turned. Tears were streaming down Kyoko's cheeks yet she slept on. In that instant Kanae sighed. Pulling off her jumper she climbed onto the sofa bed next to Kyoko pulling her into her arms she held her tight.

"I will never leave you Kyoko-chan, and neither will Ren. We both love you very much." she whispered, kissing her friends forehead as the shivering of Kyoko's body ceased. With a contented sigh Kyoko snuggled into Kanae's chest,

"I love you, Ren." she mewed softly. Again, Kanae was reduced to silent tears.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**I know it seems like I'm making**

**them all live through hell,**

**but trust me its worth it!**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**3 comments or PM's before I will post the next chapter :)**

**Roshelle's space.**

_**Well as long as Ren isn't really quitting and leaving the country I'll be okay.**_


	26. Unearthing emotion

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**shall we give you some fluff?**

**Prologue for my new story of your choice is out.**

** s/9400925/1/98-percent-Safe-2-percent-Kyoko**

**Sadly it wont let me use % in the title :(**

**WARNING: THIS STORY IS M RATED FOR A REASON!**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**thanks to my wonderful Beta reader Roshelle Diall**

**who is tirelessly working on my stories to make your reading**

**experience better :)**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Kanae felt odd, whatever she was sleeping on didn't feel like her bed at all. Opening her eyes she gazed around the apartment she was lying in.

_Nope I'm definitely not at home._

she thought as she clawed sleep from her muffled mind.

_Kyoko's... I'm at Kyoko's place._

Like a sudden bolt of lightning Kanae was sitting up, remembering what had brought her here. Remembering Kyoko's quiet words in her sleep: 'Don't leave me.' and 'I love you, Ren.'

Where was she? Kanae scanned the room and looked over into the open kitchen. Kuma wasn't here either she realised. Looking at her watch, it was 9:22am. God she'd overslept. Not that she had work today but she had wanted to...to

"Oh shit." Kanae growled jumping out of bed, knocking something off the coffee table in her haste. Looking down she saw a black A4 sized book a letter sticking out from below it. Reaching down she plucked both off the floor and sat back down on the sofa bed.

_Dear Kyoko-chan,_

_I can understand very well if you wish never to speak to me again,_

_but please believe me when I say I never meant to cause you pain._

_It was never my intention to have any kind of relationship with Ren_

_we are truly and simply friends. The man you heard entering my room_

_that night was none other than my husband and I'm sorry if my doing_

_so has caused you any distress._

_Ren has not told me about your past fully, though he and all the people that_

_love and care for you, told me you had been hurt by people to the point you_

_believed yourself incapable or unwilling to love! Is that why you asked me if_

_a person could lose emotions? My answer is still the same Kyoko-chan. You cannot_

_simply lose an emotion. You can hide it, lock it away even bury it, but you cannot_

_lose it entirely. All hidden things are eventually found. Locks can be opened by the right keys_

_and buried things can grow._

_Kyoko-chan, you are a wonderful, talented model and actress. You have an amazing spirit_

_and kind nature that we could only wish more young people had these days._

_You may have been hurt and you may be scared but please hear me out when I tell you_

_that your feelings are not Something to be afraid of. Your Love for Ren is a wonderful_

_and beautiful thing. Maybe it is time you took a look at the pictures I took during our_

_trip to see if you truly have a reason to flee before your love._

_Saya xxx_

Kanae turned now to the black book. The gold lettering on the cover read 'Not gone, Just buried.' Pulling open the book to the first page a smile split her face. It was a large black and white image, of Kyoko and Ren asleep on the couch together. Flipping to the next page it was a beautiful scene. It was the lake with two people sitting on a bench looking out over the water on a double page spread in colour. The people were without a doubt Kyoko and Ren. Kuma sat at their feet as Kyoko rested on Ren's shoulder. It was such a beautiful, calming picture.

There were more pictures taken randomly throughout the first 2 of them sitting in the foyer talking. That was the morning Kanae had found Saya hiding behind the bush. Kyoko helping Ren to stand up after the first shoot. Some of the pictures they were together others they were both in the shot but standing apart. Even a child could see how their eyes always connected them. Ren gazing lovingly at Kyoko while she chatted with Chiori, Kyoko watching Ren as he played ball with Kuma on the lawn with a sweet smile on her face and in her eyes.

There were pictures of the two of them in the lake and close-ups of Kyoko's head in Ren's neck as they paddled around. The way he held her and the way she looked at him there was no mistaking what every single picture in this book portrayed in way of emotions. One very specific emotion: L-O-V-E. Flipping through to the last page, she realised the last page had writing on it.

Love is never lost.

If not reciprocated,

it will flow back and

soften and purify the heart

until one is ready to love again.

Love is all of the passions the strongest,

for it attacks simultaneously

the head,

the heart,

and the senses.

The giving of love is

an education in itself.

Love is blind; friendship closes its eyes.

Love isn't something you find.

Love is something that finds you.

The words were surrounded by close-ups of some of the expressions, their joined hands, Kyoko leaning on Ren. It showed in simple moments the words that stood out from the page in gold ink.

Kanae looked around.

"Kyoko?" she shouted. Sighing and standing up once more the book and note clasped in her hands she wandered through the rooms. She wasn't here as she had thought and neither was Kuma, she had just folded the sofa bed away when another piece of paper on the floor caught her eye. Picking it up Kanae read the short message.

I cannot allow him to sacrifice his career for me.

Kyoko

"Oh shit!" Kanae screamed for the second time that morning as she fled out of the door and down to her car.

"That stupid cow better not do anything stupid!" pulling out of the car parking space and racing off down the road, she called LME,

"Sawara-san where is Kyoko meant to be today?" she asked without a greeting as she negotiated the packed streets. He told her instantly, no one argued with Kanae when she was on a rampage.

"Thank you." she said dropping the call as soon as he told her. Turning off at the next intersection, she raced through Tokyo. Kyoko had to be walking to work with Kuma and if she took the short cuts she should beat them. She raced for the studios. Kyoko's début movie should be filming today. Grabbing her phone again, she called Yashiro.

"**I don't care what you do you have to stall Ren. Keep him at the set and don't let him escape."** the filming didn't start till 10:30. If Yashiro could stall Ren and keep him at the set then there was a chance. She was damned sure not going to let Kyoko not be happy! She had hung up after her shouted command.

Yashiro looked at his phone and winced slightly. Ren was in a strange mood this morning and Kanae was yelling at him tell him not to escape? What the hell was going on? Looking across at Ren who didn't even seem to have realised he had taken a strange call. His eyes were blank and lifeless like they had been all week. How could he help though? It was Kyoko-chan's choice after all. He sighed as he wondered if his two favourite people would ever reconcile after the events that took place with Saya-san.

Kuma looked up at the young woman striding beside him. He was happy she no longer felt empty, she was stronger! He padded along beside her comfortably, his tail wagging as he ignored how people stopped and stared at the teen with the giant dog. He never batted an eyelid as she led the way through the city towards the studios for the first day of filming 'My dog and me'. She had been crying this morning, he had seen it. She was looking at something and crying while the alpha/omega slept behind her. He wondered what could have brought on such a change, was she alpha now with she alpha? He had never heard of it occurring before or maybe it was more of a sisterly attachment? He wondered. It didn't really matter though; as long as his alpha was happy, he was happy.

The president couldn't contain himself as he raced out of LME and into his private car. This was no time for cruising in his limo. Jumping in the black BMW he told the driver to step on it as he raced towards the studio. There was no way in hell that he was letting Ren run away from this! How could he even think this would be acceptable?

"The collision course was set, the stage has been primed so now let's bring on the actors." he muttered to himself as they raced towards the studio.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ren saw the director and slowly made his way over to him. Yashiro was grabbed roughly by Kanae as he exited Ren's dressing room. The president rushed from his normal car and through the studio side doors as Kyoko entered through the front doors, Kuma at her heels the entire time. They all entered studio 8 at the same time through different doors. As Ren was just about to open his mouth to the director a powerful young female voice stopped him in his tracks.

"Don't." was all she said as all eyes turned to the furious young chestnut haired beauty with golden eyes. She had stormed onto the set, a large dog in tow, stopping so there was still about 10 meters between them. She stood hands on hips.

"Kyoko.." Ren's breath caught as he stared at the woman glaring at him fiercely,

"Kyoko don't..." Kanae tried to say, but Kyoko cut in,

"Moko-san please." there was no way Kanae was going to argue with a girl whose eyes looked like a raging storm so she silenced herself. The president liked what he could see in those eyes.

As soon as Kyoko had stepped through the door and saw Ren about to tell the director he was quitting, Kyoko's whole body had filled with an icy chill. The tears that this morning had fallen into the cracks of that giant boulder and held her box shut, froze instantly. As the frozen fissures expanded, the boulder lost its purchase on her fear of love, shattering into oblivion as the fear of losing the man she loved replaced it. Kyoko reached inside herself and opened her box. It had never been a matter of another opening her box, she had realised that this morning. It had always been her choice. Even if she did it without realising that she had chosen Ren. Now it was time to see if he chose her in return.

"You would be making a mistake Ren." she said with an even tone as Ren turned towards her fully.

"It would make things easier for you Kyoko." he answered, the pain showing in his eyes as she stood defiant before him.

"Normally it would be polite to respond after someone has spoken to you in that way, not running away." Ren stared at her completely confused. The words left his mouth before he could even stop them.

"The one doing the speaking ran away first if I remember correctly." her eyes flashed but settled as she nodded her acceptance.

"That I did, but I'm not running any more and I'm standing before you waiting for your answer." all of Kyoko's nerves were on edge as Kanae and Yashiro's jaws dropped. Lory was standing next to one of the cameras, this was better than any TV drama!

Ren took a step forwards, Kyoko stood resolutely before him not budging, not resisting. She waited on him alone. No one else in the room moved as with barely a whisper the words he had been dying to say for so long passed his lips.

"I love you, Kyoko." the movement was instantaneous as Kyoko propelled herself forwards into Ren's arms. He held her tightly as she breathed words into his ear he never thought he would ever hear from her again,

"I love you too, Ren" Kuma was dancing around the pair barking and jumping, his tail wagging so hard his entire body was waving as he let the world know his alphas were the best. His pack was a pack once more. Lory turned to the cameraman beside him,

"Did you catch all that?" he asked as the cameraman smiled and nodded. Kyoko was still hanging in Ren's arms as he spun her around happily. This time it wasn't a whisper he shouted.

"**I LOVE YOU KYOKO!" **and laughed outright as she laughed spinning in his arms. This was the one place in this world she felt truly safe, with the one person in this world she knew without a shadow of a doubt she could never live without. For at the end of the day the fear of losing the one you love is probably the greatest fear of all.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Hehe so who would kill me if I said**

**that was the end?**

**Fin**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**If you want an epilogue review :)**


	27. Epilogue

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Well my dears, you asked for it and**

**as the kind hearted woman I am I shall not only deliver**

**your epilogue, but also some news.**

**A lot of you have said how this story seems unfinished,**

**well I always like to leave a story open for your own idea's and thoughts,**

**but in this case let me get right to the point :P**

**I was worried of continuing the story on under its current form**

**so just so you know there will be a sequel!**

**Hehe I'm not sure when I will begin said story as I'm moving house**

**in 2 months so it may be after this point,**

**which is another reason I ended the story where I did.**

**The new story will be called:**

**Kyoko's fear: Losing him.**

**So I hope you won't all mind waiting just a little while, but I promise you**

**a sequel :)**

**so enjoy this little piece until then.**

**And I'm really sorry but this story doesn't seem a lemon just yet too me,**

**I rated it M as I know my language is above a T rating in some places.**

**Yet I promise you the new story with their continuing relationship**

**will be a little lemony...well maybe a lot lemony if I can swing it XD**

**I do not own Skip Beat.**

**thanks to my wonderful Beta reader Roshelle Diall**

**who is tirelessly working on my stories to make your reading**

**experience better :)**

KUMA = _italic underlined._

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The screaming was tumultuous, as the stars arrived in their finery. It was set to be the biggest blockbuster of the year. 'My dog and me' had surpassed all expectations. Critics were raving about what a truly loving and awe inspiring movie it was. 'Unforgettable', 'astounding chemistry', 'simply stunning' and '5 stars' were but a few of the comments sprouting for the news crews and reporters lining the red carpet that evening.

Kanae gripped Yashiro's arm and smiled brightly at the reporters whispering out of the side of her mouth as she did so,

"Thanks for coming with me this evening. Hiro just wouldn't take no for an answer until I told him I already had a date and who it was, though I'm afraid he may try and take you out for this. You realise that don't you?" Yashiro chuckled as his free hand rested on her hand in his arm.

"Well Kotonami-chan you must realise something yourself." she looked at him quizzically as Yashiro's eyes seemed to darken in a way that made her shiver.

"That little boy could never be a match for me, even with all his fighting prowess. Also you must realise it is beyond my pleasure to be your escort this evening." Kanae's eyes were trapped on his. Slowly, a sexy smile tilted his lips as he leant forwards slightly and whispered in her ear. The feel of his breath across her lobe sent her body into shivers of desire as his husky voice made her lower abdomen clench with need.

"You also have to realise Kanae, now that I have you I'm never letting you go." it was a good thing he had placed his hand around her waist as he said this. Kanae doubted her legs would have held her weight as he slowly guided her between the screaming reporters and fans, into the theatre where the film would be screened that evening. The smile on Yashiro's face could have matched Ren's in that moment as Kanae took her time digesting his words, before she too smiled,

"You're not like your charge I see." she said with a slow deliberate tone, which made his smile turn sexy in Kanae's eyes.

"Oh no my Lady, I know what I want and I'm not afraid to take it." it was lucky he had contained himself, pulling Kanae into a wall niche he kissed her soundly as her legs really did give way. He held her to him as she melted into his arms and sighed into his kiss as she fully responded with the same want and need. Drawing away when he knew he could no longer last without air he smiled at her and quirked his eyebrow.

"So my Lady, do we have a deal." he asked again his voice low and husky as she simply nodded. She no longer trusted herself to talk after that kiss. Wow!

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The crowd watched almost silent as the shimmering pearlescent Hummer pulled up at the red carpet. It seemed completely over the top, though the news teams and reporters recognised the vehicle, there was no other man in all of Tokyo who liked to make an entrance like he did. They watched and waited. The unearthly calm that had landed over the crowd made it seem like time stood still. Cameras poised on the door as the valet was opening the door flashed. As suddenly as sound had stopped, it erupted again as not Lory, but Ren stepped from the hummer!

Ren waved to the crowds as he turned and offered his hand back into the was what the reporters and crowds had been waiting for. It had been said if Ren arrived this evening with his suspected date, it was safe to assume the rumour of the on set romance would be correct. Hundreds of cameras from the press and T.V crews watched and waited silently, all begging the same question as a long furry leg exited the car.

FURRY?!

The surrounding people became louder if that was even possible as screams of "KUMA!" rang out through the crowd. The large dog was groomed to perfection in Ren's hand, his diamond studded lead and collar sparkled and shimmered as Ren smiled at everyone. Petting the dog's head softly, he muttered to the ever calm hound before turning back to the Hummer and offering his hand back into the darkness.

"The shimmering stiletto appeared first on the dainty foot followed by a smooth cream leg that seemed to go on for miles as another joined its partner. The gold dress that fell to mid calf shimmered in the camera flashes as from the car stood Kyoko. The gold dress hugged every curve, showing how slim and well toned her form was. As she stood beside Ren, the crowd screamed more as he refused to relinquish her hand that he held. The press got their story. The crowd got their answer and the shimmering golden eyes sparkled more than the dress. As the newly named 'Golden Girl' took to the red carpet of her début film with her two co-stars, Ren passed her Kuma's lead and the large hound strode out beside her and she tangled her fingers in his silky coat, seeking the support of the man she loved and her best friend who she had once thought of as scary.

Kuma looked up at his alphas, a big doggy grin on his face. Their happy, excited emotions washing over him as his new tag jingled on his neck. His ears captured the sound. He couldn't understand why his she alpha had cried when she had opened the box containing the new collar his he alpha had given him. He simply got the feeling as she hugged him as she knelt before him.

He was home.

** vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**I hope this chapter makes you all happy**

**and honestly I can't wait to begin the next part of this story :)**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**


	28. The sequel: Stolen

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Sorry if you thought this was a new chapter,**

**but good news this little addit is to inform you that the sequel**

**to this story has now begun :)**

**you can find it on my stories page or**

** s/9651846/1/Kyoko-s-Fear-Stolen**

**The new story will be an entirely new roller-coaster ride,**

**full of adventure, hurt, comfort, friendship, excitement**

**and of cause romance!**

**Hehe and I did promise you all a lemon :P**

**so I hope you will all join me their as we continue our story of our favourite**

**Skip Beat chars and of cause Kuma :)**

**Neh xxx**

**P.S: When we finally do get a new house I've talked my partner into letting me get a dog :D **

**sadly I think a Irish Wolfhound will be too big for a 2 bed house so we need a smaller breed**

**any idea's? Needs to be good with cats and other smaller animals. My partner wants a British bulldog but I'm dreading the slobber -_-**


End file.
